Test of Courage Fairy Tail Style
by Daisy Broken-Straw
Summary: The title tells it all! Rated T just in case. The Fairy Tail guild is turned into two groups: the ones to be scared and the ones doing the scaring. Surprising coincidences, mysterious dreams and well you get the idea! XD
1. Chapter 1

_After reading so much NaLu here, I was so inspired that I end up making this one. hmmmm how does a humor/adventure/mystery/romance fanfic sound? I'm gonna strive my hardest to put some horror-ish moments in here. Think Hitman Reborn Test of Courage. I do hope you'll like this! Ahm..please don't forget to review when you have the time. I would also love to hear some constructive criticism. _**  
><strong>

**Prologue before the madness.**

"Welcome home, master!" Mirajane happily greets a serious looking Makarov outside the town shopping district.

She tentatively asked, "Master, is something wrong?"

"Mira, lately I worry about my children they have gone through so much trouble in the S-class examinations. I must find a way to bring back their smiles." Makarov announces to the delighted Mirajane.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to the two the "saddened" children were quite happily pulverizing each other over another bar fight. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel were rolling all over the floor a blur of dust, fists and kicks. Elfman was being beaten by Cana and Evergreen after he managed to destroy Cana's barrel and Evergreen's fan. Erza was busy destroying anyone she could get her hands on after her box of strawberry cakes were thrown on the floor by some idiot. Bixlow and his dolls were causing chaos after some other idiot dosed one of his dolls with tomato sauce.<p>

Levy, Lisanna, Bisca, Juvia, Wendy, Lucy and the Exceeds were all peering over the counter of the bar watching the fight reach a new level of destruction. Juvia was busy cheering Gray on while Bisca was silently hoping Alzack won't get too beaten up.

"Honestly, does this guild know nothing but fighting? Wendy close your eyes, I think I heard someone screaming at Gray to put on his boxers." Charle said haughtily.

"Waaaaah!" Wendy squealed, Levy and Lucy hurriedly clasp their hands over the girl's eyes just as Gray passed the counter looking for the missing garment. Of course Juvia fainted with her nose bleeding. Lisanna was dragging an unconscious Elfman to the bar. Bisca and Charle were now trying to revive Juvia.

In all the confusion nobody noticed a couple of off-white seeds fall off Droy's coat. The seeds had coincidentally fallen on the soil from an upturned pot of plant. Looking down his feet Droy's face rapidly loss color and he screamed.

"EVERYBODY RUN AWAY NOW!"

The girls followed by Jet & Droy rapidly made their way to the nearest exits. Just then the seed quickly grew and huge violet colored flower buds came to be.

The idiots who were left all attacked the flowers. Natsu with his fire dragon breath, Gajeel with his metal dragon sword, Gray with his ice arrows and everyone else with their signature moves. After the dust cleared away with everyone grinning confidently, the fallen flower buds all bloomed. At that moment they heard Droy shout from outside.

"Whatever you do, don't pick the flowers off! Once they hit the ground they bloom. Oh and each flower gives off some kind of horrible smell. Put the smell all together, well you get the idea."

And then there was silence.

"So does this mean no one farted?" Natsu asked timidly.

Just then their nostrils were assaulted by such an amazing combination of smells that the whole guild, still filled with idiots was soon laying on the ground. Others were soon crying while some crawled pathetically towards the doors and windows.

The smell managed to even reach the ones outside the guild. It was a smell of rotting fish innards and eggs, fart, moldy cheese, sweaty socks and month old garbage left under the sun.

"Oh, my goodness! What a horrible smell." Evergreen screamed while trying to fan herself with her hands.

"It's horrible! Droy can't you do anything?" Levy asked her teammate while gasping for breath.

"The best we can do is try to get the smell out in any way we can." He answered back authoritatively.

"Droy, where did you get the gas mask? How come you didn't give me any?" Jet screamed.

"Never mind that! We've got to get them to open the windows or something." Lucy snarled at the two.

"Lucy is right. Lucy can you please call Virgo to dig a hole from here to the inside? Ask her to open the windows quickly. After that Jet I want you to use your speed and ran around the guild as fast as you can to contain the smell. Wendy and Levy will then blow away the fumes. Evergreen, you can then perfume the guild as much as you like. Everyone else get a fan and help Levy and Wendy out at the right time. Any questions?" Erza said to the crowd.

Lucy raised her hand and said, "How come you got a gas mask too Erza?"

"Now is not the time for that Lucy."

Sweat dropping, Lucy called Virgo and told her the plan.

"Understood, princess!"

"Hey, Virgo how come you also got a gas mask?"

"Now isn't the time for that princess."

* * *

><p>After a few minutes the plan had gone perfectly. Erza and the crowd who gave their best to "unstink" the guild all made their way home through the back door to get some much needed bath and change of clothing.<p>

It was at this time Master Makarov opened the doors with a bang. Mira gasped shocked at what she was seeing. The ones left in the guild were all sitting down with their faces on the table and the others were even sleeping. But what was more shocking the whole place was as quiet as if they were in the church.

Eyes wide open, Makarov quickly spotted a table with the occupants in such a sad state of the affair that tears quickly formed in his eyes.

"Mira! It's worse than I thought! We can't waste any time tomorrow we shall put the plan in action!" The master said with conviction and determination.

Mirajane quickly nodded. Together they left in order to get everything ready.

The table in question was where Gajeel, Natsu and Gray where sitting in perfect harmony. Each lost in his thoughts on the horror that happened earlier never realizing that they were the catalyst to why the whole guild will soon be thrust into a whole new mysterious adventure or should it be a horrific adventure?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Mr. Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Burnt Toast, surprises and prizes**

Lost in thought Lucy stared out the window of her tiny kitchen. Despite the calm blue sky and chirping birds, the blonde wasn't appreciating the day. Sighing, she picked up the mug of coffee in front of her.

"Hey, Luce the toast ain't that bad y'know. Oh, I'll make you another one." Grinning, Natsu took a loaf of bread and blew a small fire on it. "Look Lucy! It's perfect!"

The toast was indeed perfect; it was golden brown and made the preoccupied girl's mouth water.

"That does look delicious, Natsu!"

"I don't know the bread was just alright the way it was before fire-brain toasted it." Gray said with a huff.

"Oh, Gray how long were you there?" Lucy asked the bare chested man as she happily nibbled on the toast.

Gray glared at Lucy affronted. Erza took the time to ask Lucy what was wrong.

"Oh, ahm I had a weird nightmare that's all." She answered red faced.

"Hey, it's not your fault any time I fall asleep and Natsu is somewhere near I usually get a nightmare too."

The pink haired dragon slayer stood up and snarled at the ice mage, "Try saying that again ice-breath!"

"What? You think you can beat me, burnt toast?"

Titania cleared her throat and stared down the two quarrelling mages. The two quickly sat back on their chairs and quietly ate their breakfast.

"Honestly, Lucy you look really worried just now about that dream why don't you tell us all about it?" she said softly to the stellar mage. The other two nodded in unison. Anything to take away the attention from them was clear in their faces.

Sighing, Lucy took a deep breath and tightened her hold on her cup.

"In my dream, I was walking through a darkened corridor. The doors along the hallway were old and worn out. The paint on the walls was peeling and there were even some mold on them. I was wearing this long white dress. It felt like I was looking for something or someone. I kept on walking; it felt as if the corridor would never end. Just then I came to a door that was wide open. By the balcony a guy was standing and looking down the sea. I knew it was the sea because I could smell the salty breeze. I couldn't see his face but he was holding his hand out to me. I don't know why but my body was moving towards him. Just when I was going to accept his hand I felt somebody pushed me. Next thing I knew I was falling and I was under the sea. It was so cold. I tried swimming up again but then I felt as if there was someone pulling me down. I woke up to Natsu's shouts and shaking." Lucy smiled gratefully at the dragon slayer.

The whole room was silent.

"It was kinda creepy, Luce. You were crying and screaming for help. It got so scary I was glad Happy was staying over at Lisanna's. I kept calling out your name but you wouldn't open your eyes. I had to shake you awake."

Natsu was looking at Lucy so seriously he appeared as if he was glaring at her.

Sighing, Erza said, "For once Natsu, I'm glad you were sleeping over. Lucy, why don't stay a while in Fairy Hills? You can sleep with me tonight. I don't like the sound of your dream it sounds too realistic. I suppose we can ask Levy more about dreams and such."

The boys exchanged a look and exclaimed their agreement to Erza's idea.

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the guild, they immediately made their way to Levy's table. Jet and Droy where nowhere to be seen, Gajeel was the one they saw who was sitting beside the girl instead. Strangely, the two had identical looks of dread on them. Fearing the worst, Erza ran to them.<p>

"What happened?" She demanded to the two.

Exchanging glances the two mutely gestured the group towards the bar. Glancing there, they saw that there was a crowd surrounding a poster that Mira had posted.

"She just posted it earlier." Gajeel grunted ominously.

Now confused the group shoved through the people to the front. Lucy stared aghast at the poster. Looking at the others she saw that they all had a look of dread on their faces. Gulping, Lucy couldn't blame them.

The poster read:

**Fairy Tail's first ever Test of Courage**

Where: surprise!

When: midnight!

Why: To uphold the smiles of everyone!

Bear In mind, those who fail to join in on the fun and will go against the rules will received the punishment. Bwahahahahahahaha!

Oh, and there will be prizes!

Lucy rubbed her eyes and reread the poster for the fifth time. Shaking her head, she walked back to the table. Looking at the serious aura, that had managed to manifest itself on everyone. She felt this would be worse than the 48 hours marathon and way more scary than the nightmare. Glancing to the barmaid who was almost glowing in happiness, Lucy knew right there that it would indeed be FIVE TIMES worse than the nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted this story to be more funny but I was too busy crying over Hachiko: A Dog's Story on HBO. I'm such a sucker for cuteness and so very easy to cry over animal stories. I have chicken soup for the cat and dog lover's soul and I would always cry over the touching ones. Must write next chapter with happy music, cute wallpapers and my cat purring beside me ^^,<em>


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Mr. Hiro Mahsima-sama.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

**Ghost or Monsters?**

"Hey, Lucy I have something to tell you guys. So be quiet, alright? I think I know where the test will be held." The blue-haired solid script mage whispered to her companions.

Gajeel, Natsu and Gray quickly leaned forward to hear. A dark violet aura was emanating from the three. Lucy and Levy sweat dropped, they knew the three didn't want to get the punishment again. Judging from the horror-struck looks that the three were wearing they were reliving their photo-shoot. True to form because of the four losers the Weekly Sorcerer had hit a whole new record of sales.

"I'd rather have the S-class exams all over again then have a punishment. I bet the old man is planning a worse punishment this time." Gray muttered darkly.

The two anxious dragon slayers also nodded in agreement. Erza shook her head and admonished everyone in the table saying, "We shouldn't know these things. This might be a form of cheating."

The three men gulped and looked back at Levy waiting for an answer. "Actually, Erza the master and Mira haven't posted the rules so basically we're not doing any cheating. Also the place is just a theory base on what I heard, I could be wrong." She said smiling knowingly at all of them.

"Levy is right Erza. These are all assumptions and stuff so it's alright." Lucy said sweetly at the equip mage. After staring at Mirajane, the older girl grudgingly gave her assent.

Whooping the three men quickly made room for Erza in the tight huddle they had form over Levy and Lucy.

Taking a deep breath, Levy whispered to them. "There is a chance that the test will be held in Dark Cove. I went to the library and researched the spots that could most likely where the test will be held. But before I show you the map, do any of you know what the test of courage is really all about?"

Natsu grinned and answered that one confidently, "It's obvious Levy. It's a test to see if we can beat monsters that we have never encountered before."

"For once flame-brain, you might just be right." Gray commented annoyed at the logic.

Erza, Lucy and Gajeel on the other hand didn't agree.

"What are you shaking your head for, metal head?" Natsu snarled.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and said, "Use your brain, fire breath. If it's just some monsters then wouldn't it be like the usual jobs we take?"

Natsu and Gray blinked at each other, Gajeel had a point there.

Lucy on the other hand, slapped her head muttering "I should have known."

"What do you mean, bunny girl?" Gajeel asked smirking.

Lucy glared at the iron dragon slayer and gestured at them to listen carefully. "Listen, back when I was at home my teacher made me read some books from the other countries. There was a book from the east that said something about a certain test of courage. A test of courage that would be held during a hot summer night, this test was done by children and teenagers mostly. It would usually be held in cemeteries. A test if you can get to the finish line and escape the "ghosts" that haunted the place, per se." She said the last sentence with a smile.

"Well…i-it doesn't s-sound so-o sc-ary, right Na-Natsu? Ghosts don't exist right?" Happy had landed on Natsu's head while Lucy explained her theory.

Charle gave a haughty huff and said to the shivering blue cat, "Honestly, male-cat what are you talking about? Ghosts _might_ indeed exist in this world."

"Charle is right, Happy. After all we Exceeds do exist in an alternate dimension. Also, Lucy is proof that ghosts may exist." Pantherlily stated bluntly.

Happy screamed, "Lucy you're a ghost?" The whole guild glanced at the table and burst out laughing at this. Lucy was sputtering and blushing after becoming the center of attention all of a sudden.

Natsu patted Happy's head and said, "She's not a ghost Happy. She's human just like us. If ghosts exist I bet they wouldn't have a scent. Lucy smells like the night sky and flowers, so she's not a ghost."

Erza and Levy both giggled softly. Gray and Gajeel were rolling their eyes. Lucy on the other hand, felt that her face was burning right through. Desperate to change the topic, the blonde asked Pantherlily what he meant by his statement a while ago.

"Well Lucy, aren't your spirits from a different world. The celestial world or the spirit world perhaps?"

Happy looked like he was gonna cry again so Levy decided this would be the right time to clear things up, "Your right Lucy. Actually, they call it "kimodameshi", I know this for a fact because I once heard Master Makarov talking about it when he was drunk. He said it was a _lot of fun_."

Erza smiled and said, "A lot of fun huh? Didn't the poster say something about not joining in the fun will cause the punishment? It seems that we will be having the "kimodameshi" after all."

Natsu and Gray burst out laughing. "See happy nothing to be afraid about. It's just something gramps cooked up for us to have fun." Gray said comfortingly to the blue exceed.

Sighing, Pantherlily said, "I don't know about that. If it was just something for fun then why would there be prizes and punishments?" the Exceed pointed out to the three of them.

"Pantherlily, is right. Actually there would be two groups: the ones doing the scaring and the ones to be scared. Mirajane will be the one to ready the boxes that would hold which group will you be in. Also the ones to be scared will be in pairs." Levy said the last, while staring worriedly at the barmaid. Lucy and Erza were also staring at Mirajane the same way.

Grunting Gajeel muttered, "Why are you guys so worried about it's not like she's going to do anything scary."

The three girls all exchanged dark looks amongst themselves. It was a known fact among them that Mira was a serial matchmaker.

"Well this was interesting but if you would excuse me, I'll go tell Wendy now of what you have discussed." Charle flew to Wendy who was talking with Lisanna.

Striking up a courageous pose Happy, "Well we've fought monsters before anyway so ghosts beware Fairy Tail is coming!"

"That's true Happy!" Natsu said in agreement.

Gray shook his head at the two's simplicity. Pantherlily and Gajeel were looking at each other exasperated at the duo's stupidity.

Kneading the temples of her head, Lucy pointed out to them "You do know that ghosts are intangible, right?"

"Huh?"

"It means they don't have a material body. How can you hit something that isn't there?" Erza said to the horror of the two.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much to those who took the time to review my story, subscribed to it and just liked reading it! Thank you! *bow*<em>


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Mr. Hiro Mahsima-sama.

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

**Dream Interpretations and Matchmaking  
><strong>

At Fairy Hills…

Wendy, Charle, Bisca, Juvia, Levy and Evergreen had joined up for a sudden sleep over in one of Erza's rooms after hearing Lucy was staying the night. Of course the girls were told of the assumptions.

"Hmmm… I think your right, Levy." Bisca said while patting a snowy white rabbit in her arms.

"Bisca, no pets allowed. But for now I'll let it pass." Erza was scratching the head of a lion cub who was purring on her lap at the attention. "Levy, why don't you show us the map?"

Levy shook her head, "I can't, Master borrowed it. Guess that means we are indeed going to Dark Cove. All I can tell you is the place I saw him staring at is the forest area near the sea."

"Speaking of sea, Lucy why don't you tell the girls about your nightmare." Erza said to the stellar mage. Nodding, Lucy told the story once again while hugging Plue.

"Oh, Lucy you must have been so scared." Wendy said to the blonde, her eyes wide with worry. Bisca was now hugging her bunny also worried at the realistic feel of the nightmare. Evergreen on the other hand asked, "So does Natsu sleep with you all the time?"

Blushing, Lucy answered, "It's not like we share a bed. He sometimes sleep on the couch or on the floor. Or on the bed if he gets there first."

Juvia squealed in happiness, "You sleep together in the bed?" Charle was now covering a puzzled Wendy's ears.

Face red as a tomato Lucy shouted, "NO! We don't sleep together in the bed. Well, except when I can't push him off the bed or when he comes later than I do." Shaking her head Lucy realized that no matter what she said the sleeping arrangements would indeed cause some sort of misconception. Looking at the delighted Juvia though Lucy couldn't help but think that now maybe the woman would stop calling her a love rival.

Evergreen was grinning mischievously at the now day dreaming Juvia. "Juvia, maybe you ought to take a leaf out of Natsu's book." At this the girls laughed except for a serious looking Levy.

Juvia on seeing this caused her to tear up a little as she asked, "Levy do you also like Gray-sama?"

"Huh? What? Oh, no. I was trying to figure out the elements in Lucy's dream that's all."

"Eh? The elements what do you mean Levy-san?" Wendy asked.

"Hmmm. Well if you listened to Lucy the most realistic parts of her dream had something to do on the sea, falling and drowning." Rising up from her seat Levy went out of the room.

"Where is she going in a hurry?" Charle asked the others to which Bisca answered, "To get a book most likely."

True to form, Levy did come back in the room holding a worn out book labeled "Dream Dictionary". Muttering to herself Levy quickly flipped the pages. Suddenly the girl slammed the book down exclaiming victoriously. "Here it is Lucy. Dreams of the sea, prognosticate unfulfilled anticipations, while pleasures of a material form are enjoyed, there is an inward craving for pleasure that flesh cannot requite."

Erza was blushing at this while Evergreen was chuckling merrily. Wendy was asking Bisca what this meant which caused the green haired woman and Juvia to redden up. Charle was glaring at Lucy as if it was all her fault. The stellar mage was currently burying her face on a pillow in clear embarrassment.

Clearing her throat, Levy continued on "To dream that you sustain a fall, and are much frightened, denotes that you will undergo some great struggle, but will eventually rise to honor and wealth; but if you are injured in the fall, you will encounter hardships and loss of friends."

Tapping a finger to her lips Evergreen said, "Well at least Lucy wasn't injured at the fall." The girls were now all looking at the shocked Lucy.

Grimacing, Levy read "To dream of drowning, denotes loss of property and life; but if you are rescued, you will rise from your present position to one of wealth and honor."

"B-but Lucy-san wasn't rescued in her dream." Wendy choked out.

"That's true Wendy but didn't Natsu woke her up before she could drown in the dream? Couldn't that be taken as a form of recuing?" Erza said comfortingly to the distressed girl.

"Erza-san is right of course! Plus Lucy-san you have me. Juvia, would be very willing to teach you how to swim or put a spell on you so that you may float safely on the water no matter what." Juvia said all this with conviction.

Lucy looked up at Juvia touched at the offer. "Thanks Juvia. I'd appreciate that a lot!"

"You do know that at times dreams can also be a form of premonition." Charle said this quietly. Looking at the white Exceed, the girls wore a look of worry at this.

Grimacing once more, Levy pointed out to the others, "The test of courage is going to be held near the sea. Juvia you might want to put that spell right now in advance. Also I can show you all, spells on making light and others that would be helpful if you get lost in a forest."

All the girls were grateful to this. Unbeknownst to them, a bird outside the room was earnestly listening to them. After looking at the girls taking notes on spells and practicing them, the bird took flight and headed for the guild.

The bird soared through the night and into an open window. Touching ground the bird took to human form. The bird had taken the form of a silver haired woman. She then relayed all she heard to Mira and Makarov.

"Nee-san, maybe it would be better if we choose another spot."

"Lisanna is right, Master. It'll be safer if it were somewhere else."

"No. Mira, everything has a reason. Even if we decide to change our plans sooner or later Lucy will have to go through it. With most of the guild there she'll be safer than ever. Also you'll just have to make sure she's paired with the best person for the situation." He said the last bit with a cheeky smile at Mirajane.

"I understand, Master. Come on Lisanna, I'll need your help for this one." The two went out of the door.

Smiling, the guild master looked up to the night sky muttering, "Dreams, huh? I wonder what the stars have to say about that."

* * *

><p><em>Ahm.. the dream interpretations were found in ... Strangely, enough it went well with the nightmare i made for Lucy..<em>


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail the honor belongs solely to Mr. Hiro Mashima-sama.

If I did own fairy tail, then they would have done some Halloween events by now.

A/N: This chapter is in Natsu's POV. The italicized words are Natsu's thoughts.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

**The scariest thing in the world**

"Ne, Happy did you have a good night's sleep?" I asked my best pal in the world.

"Eh? Hmm.. Now that you mention it Natsu, it was okay but it wasn't as great as sleeping beside Lucy." The blue Exceed said while nibbling on his breakfast of freshly caught fish.

Just then a gust of wind blew out of nowhere and scattered brown leaves all over the road. Happy sneezed at the cold and decided to ride on my shoulder for warmth. _Hehehehe. It helps that I don't get cold so easily. Huh, I wonder if that fortune telling stand has always been there._ Shrugging, I walked on when all of a sudden I heard someone calling my name. Looking back I saw that it was the lady who was sitting in the stand.

"Oi, Happy do you know who that is?"

"Nope. Maybe you know her and just forgot her like you usually do."

Scratching my head, I made my way to the woman. Better ask her. Looking at the lady I realize that she was pretty young to be doing the whole Gypsy thing. She had long and really curly reddish hair. She was wearing an indigo hooded cloak over her blood red dress. She had on a lot of jewelry. Her hands had a weird tattoo on them. Tilting my head to the side, I realized that if she placed her hands together it would look like some old weighing scales you could see at the banks.

"Hahahaha. Did you see something you liked?"

I blushed surprised at the husky tone she had. Looking at her, she gave off the distinct feeling of maturity beyond her years. _She's probably as old as Mirajane though_. Looking into her eyes, I saw that they were a golden hue. The earrings she wore weren't alike, on her right ear she had a hooped earring. At her left ear, she had on three ear pieces. I was suddenly reminded of Gajeel. But the ear pieces she wore looked better than the iron dragon slayer had on. The first was a star, the second and third were gemstones that shone with an inner light. The way she looked at me made me suddenly feel cold. _She's not someone you would want as your enemy._ The thought occurred to me. _There's something not right about this lady._ Happy was unusually quiet too and was clutching my scarf really tight. Now frowning, I answered her with a question.

"Do I know you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

She titled her head to the right and smiled at me, "No. You don't know me but I know you. I know for a fact that you don't know your real parents and that you are desperately looking for your foster father who had disappeared on you all of a sudden."

Gulping, I clenched my hands into fists and growled at her, "Who are you? Do you know where Igneel is? Tell me!"

"Now. Now. It's not nice to suddenly shout at people maybe you should keep quiet just like your companion, perhaps?" She said this sweetly.

All of a sudden, I felt as if someone had snapped my mouth shut. No matter how hard I tried to open my mouth it just wouldn't. Enraged, I moved closer to her table ready to burn it.

"Natsu, don't! She isn't someone you should anger. Please calm down!" Happy whispered at me shivering in fear.

Glaring at the woman, I saw that her crystal ball was now glowing with a red light. She was looking at it so intently; the hood she wore shadowed her eyes. She now more than ever looked foreboding. She smiled at the ball and waved her right hand over it causing the light to disappear.

She looked up at me and said in a voice that compelled me to listen to her, "Hear me well, dragon slayer. I have something that I wish for you to retrieve. What it is and where it is I can't tell you but something will soon happen that will lead you to it. After you find this item, I want you to give it to the one most suited to be its wielder. Do this and I might answer your questions, the next time we meet. But beware you're not the only one looking for it, also your friends will be thrust into this situation as well. Know this, just because they are not near you it doesn't mean they are far."

She stood up and passed through the table. Eyes now widen in shock, I took a step back and fell on my butt. Happy was whimpering in fear. The stand had disappeared and she was looking down at me. She smiled almost sad and leaned down to drop a pouch by my feet.

"Don't worry, son of Igneel. You are not going crazy this is merely a dream that isn't quite a dream."

As her words registered to my mind, I woke up. Taking deep gulps of air, I look at my room afraid that I would find myself in the street or worst with her in it. I didn't have a lot of time to look at the disordered mess though as a blue mass suddenly appeared.

"Natsu!" Happy screamed flying towards me from the end of the bed. "Natsu, that wasn't just any dream wasn't it?" He asked me his eyes wide with fright.

Shaking my head, I answered him hesitantly "No, Happy I don't think that was just any dream. After all, we don't usually have the same dream. I'm guessing that was her way of leaving a request and making sure we would take it."

Closing my eyes, I lifted the covers off of me. I heard Happy's gasp of surprise. _No matter what I see, I won't be surprise._ I opened my eyes and look down to see the pouch the woman had left in my dream and on top of it was a folded paper. Heart beating fast, I opened it and read "Surprise! Don't forget our deal."

~0~X~0~X~0~

I burst through the doors of the guild. I think that was the fastest I have ever run. Collapsing in all fours, I took deep long breaths. Beside me, Happy was doing the same thing, I think that was the fastest Happy has ever flown either.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" I heard a soft voice asking me.

I looked up to Lisanna's worried eyes, right beside her was Bixlow. His dolls were flying all over Happy and I, asking what was wrong.

I choked out, "Where's Levy?"

Lisanna blinked and glanced at Bixlow who gestured to a table in the right side. The dolls were now saying "over there" over and over. I gave my nod of thanks, waved at them and left to get to the table.

The table was occupied by Levy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza. The two other dragon slayers were sitting in the table also with their Exceeds.

"Natsu, I think something's wrong." Happy told me, the worry clear in his voice. Groaning, I made my way to them. Steeling myself up, I asked them, "What's wrong?"

Gray hit his head on the table with Juvia suddenly appearing and trying to stop him. Levy and Wendy glanced at Erza. Lucy stood up and approached me. I quickly took an assessment of my partner. She had her hair in pigtails just like the time she posed as a maid. She was wearing some kind of camisole and a blue skirt. She had on a pair of black boots which made her legs whiter than usual. I shook my head at this and listened carefully at what she was saying.

"…it might be better if the two of you take a pick first from the box."

"Huh?"

Sighing at my obvious lack of understanding, Lucy took hold of my wrist and led me to a box sitting on the bar counter. Mirajane appeared all of a sudden with a small notebook in hand and gestured at Happy and I to take something out of the box. Glancing at the puzzled blue Exceed, we both plunged in our hands into the box. Taking out a folded paper each, we opened it to see the initials T.B.S. Mirajane had gave off a happy squeal and quickly wrote down our names on the notebook.

I looked beside me to see Lucy shaking her head. I was going to ask her when she put a finger to her lips and flicked her head to the right. Taking her signal, we all made our way back to the table. After taking a seat, Gray and Gajeel both growled at us asking "What did you get?"

Happy answered this one, "We got a paper that had T.B.S. on it. What does that mean?"

After hearing it the two men gave us a look of absolute pity.

"What the hell do you guys mean by that look?" I screamed at them now annoyed.

The two looked at each other and gestured Lucy to answer it. Grimacing, she looked deep into my eyes and said, "The initials mean To Be Scared. Your part of the group, 'to be scared' just like us except for Erza."

I blinked. I twisted a finger into my ear. I asked her to repeat what she said.

"Huh? Why what did Erza get?" I asked. At this Gajeel started laughing.

"You really are slow aren't you flame-brain?" Gray told me with pity and annoyance clear in his voice.

Gritting my teeth, I asked him "What don't I get, Gray?"

Sensing that I was close to losing it, Lucy answered me "There are two groups in the test of courage, remember? A group that gets to be scared, and another group to do the scaring."

"Oh, no!" Happy said beside me.

My mouth fell open and I looked to Erza. What I saw made me forget about my creepy dream for a whole minute. Looking at her, I decided that the dream wasn't scary it was just weird. Cause Erza smiling at me like that is scary. I mean really SCARY. Looking at her gleeful expression, I knew that the test of courage was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><em>Not much description on the fortune telling stand and the girl, Natsu doesn't strike me as the type to actually notice color coding or fashion. XD<em>


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail the honor belongs solely to Mr. Hiro Mashima-sama.

Before you read this chapter, be prepared!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

**A doll, a pouch and a scream.**

Magnolia is home to a guild that is known for its daring feats of bravery and power. It is a home of powerful mages. These mages unfortunately have been known to cause a ruckus for petty reasons. In the eyes of some of the populace they were powerful and brave, though they have been called drunken idiots most of the time.

At this moment the guild members were indeed chugging down tankards of beer as if they haven't drank in ages. They were surely and steadily intoxicating themselves with drinks not because they wanted to. No, they were drinking their asses off in order to forget the fact that they were having an event in three days' time. An event that would go down in Fairy Tail's history that would rival the 48 hours marathon they had to take every year.

In a corner there sat two people who in the other guild members who they never expected together in the same table alone. They were complete opposites; even through the fog of drunken revelry they could still see this fact. The two were unaware of their fellow members' thoughts though. They were facing each other talking in quiet voices. There on the table was a silver haired girl and facing her was a man who appeared to be wearing a strange jumpsuit with a knight's visor on. The girl was petite and pretty while the other was tall, lean and tan.

The girl was looking intently at the man. She sighed and said, "Honestly, Bixlow when I said I was worried about Lucy and Natsu, I didn't mean we spy at them. Don't you think they'll figure out we're eavesdropping on their conversation? You did send one of your dolls there."

The girl pointed out gesturing to a levitating doll that was obviously listening into a certain group's discussion. The man laughed, "Relax Lisanna. My babies know what they are doing, right?"

At hearing the question, a number of levitating dolls quickly answered with sounds of agreement. Shaking her head, the girl admitted defeat and decided to listen on the conversation that was being broadcasted through the doll that was sitting in the middle of their table.

~0~X~0~X~0~

Lucy felt terrible for Natsu. The dragon slayer over the short amount of time had managed to put on a shade of green in his face similar to that he usually get when on a train. The blue Exceed on other hand was nibbling a fish in supersonic speed. In seconds the Exceed had caused a number of fish bones to appear beside him. Fear tends to make Happy hungry it seems.

Gray patted the dragon slayer comfortingly. Strangely enough he didn't shrug away the ice mage's hand, proof that the guy was in an all-time low. Clearing her throat Erza broke the silence, "This is for the best. As part of the scaring committee I will be able to easily follow you guys and make sure nothing bad occurs to Lucy."

At this statement, the men turned puzzled looks to the blonde's way. Levy taking pity on the girl, was the one who explained to them about the dream interpretation they did last night. The solid script mage didn't mention though about the meaning of the sea and the drowning much to the approval of the other ladies around.

"Wow! That's amazing Levy. Of course we're going to take good care of you Lucy!" Happy said confidently. The smile on his face crumpled all of a sudden. He looked to his best friend, "Natsu. Maybe we should tell them about our dream."

At this the pink-haired teen, pursed his lips and frowned down the table. Seeing the older mage's distress, Wendy asked in a soft voice, "Is something wrong, Natsu? Please tell us we don't mind helping you."

The teen looked down to the girl's sad face and looked away only to catch sight of the other's curiosity and the girl's worry. "What are you girls so worried about? Nothing bad is going to happen to Lucy. All you said is that she might get into an accident."

At this Levy, looked down at her hands guilty of omitting some distressing bits of information. Wendy was now hugging Charle. Erza was staring out to space. Lucy and Juvia were looking at each other obviously at ill ease on the boy's sudden bout of intuition. For the girls were indeed worrying that his dream would give further evidence to a looming catastrophe involving Lucy.

"Okay that's it. Will you please tell us, what else you're obviously hiding? We're not idiots, y'know. Well except for the fire-breath that is." Gajeel said bluntly.

Everybody grimaced and Natsu jumped onto the table hands outstretched, itching to wrap his hands on the iron dragon slayer's throat. When all of a sudden, he stopped the boy transferred his attention to Levy.

"What does he mean by that?" Natsu growled out unintentionally at the blue-haired mage. In a blink of an eye, Gajeel slammed Natsu on the table. His hand pinned down on the other's throat. He snarled and said in a voice thick with threat, "Don't you dare speak to her that way!"

Wendy gave out a distressed gasp. Erza and Gray tried to pull the iron dragon slayer off. Pantherlily was shaking his head at his partners temper. As Charle muttered something that sounded an awful lot like, "Men and their over protective tendencies." The guild that had paused to look at the two battling boys, turned back to their business at hearing this from the white Exceed. Everyone knew that after the S-class examination, the long haired dragon slayer has been very protective of Levy.

Natsu stared up at the fuming face of Gajeel and calmly replied, "You know I didn't mean to growl at her like that. I'm just worried about Lucy."

Looking down at the pink-haired guy's steady gaze, he sat back down on his seat not even bothering to apologize. Natsu also sat back down, reassuring a distressed Happy and Wendy that he was indeed alright.

Shaking his head, Gray glanced at a flushed Lucy and Levy. Smirking, he said, "I think you should tell us whatever it is your hiding. We're going to find out about it anyway."

"Very well. The thing we are worried about the most is the meaning of the drowning in Lucy's dream." Erza states looking pointedly at the three men from her seat, she continued upon seeing their puzzled expressions. "To dream of drowning, denotes loss of property and life; but if you are rescued, you will rise from your present position to one of wealth and honor."

Gray muttered, "Of course it would have something to do about death."

Gajeel snorted and said, "What are you so worried about bunny girl, it's not like the first time your life would be endanger."

The girls sweat dropped at this while the guys including the male Exceeds nodded in agreement. Eager to change the subject and forget the times she did almost die, Lucy asked Natsu, "So what was your dream about?"

The teen shook his head at this. Frowning Gray pointed out that it can't be as bad as Lucy's. To which the other merely glared at him. It was Gajeel who made the boy snap, with his pointed muttering of "Sissy. Wuss."

The two pummeled each other. To which Erza ended the match by knocking the two's head to each other.

"Idiots." Gray said haughtily.

To which the women answered, "Gray! Your clothes!"

"Shit!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

"Damn, Lisanna! This is better than watching Evergreen deny her feelings for your brother!"

"What?"

The dolls burst out laughing and giggling.

"Nevermind. I'll tell you later, looks like the show is about to start again. Do you want some popcorn?"

"….."

"Suit yourself. Lighten up babe, your too young to be all mature and serious."

BAM! The dolls laugh all over again.

"Ouch. Man, you've got some mean right-hook. How about you ditch the pink-haired menace and go for me. I like my women rough." Bixlow purrs at a blushing Lisanna.

"Sh-Shut up! W-we're just friends."

"Nice. So does this mean I still have a chance?"

"…. Oh, look their talking again."

"hahahahaha. Whatever you say, babe. Don't worry I don't give up easily."

Lisanna bangs her head on the table.

~0~X~0~X~0~

"Hey did you guys hear that?" Gray asked the others.

"What did you hear Gray-sama?"

"Sounded like somebody just banged their head on the table hard."

To which Erza looks pointedly at Natsu saying, "I don't mind banging someone's head, if he won't just tell us what his dream is about."

"Aye!" Natsu chirped and then he proceeded to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth of his weird dream.

By the end of his recital the following things occurred. Juvia was now clutching Gray's arm completely unaware of it. Gray patted her hand comfortingly which caused Juvia to realize that she was indeed holding on to Gray's arm and that he didn't have a shirt on. Fainting ensues with Gray trying to catch Juvia. Erza was looking at Natsu as if he had grown another head completely unaware of the burst of blood on her other side from Juvia upon waking up with Gray's naked chest in front of her face. Wendy and Happy were hugging Pantherlily as Charle helped Gray with Juvia. Gajeel was chewing on a spoon, looking at Natsu with interest. Levy and Lucy were perfectly mimicking a fish out of water.

Suddenly they heard someone burst out laughing like a maniac. Looking around they saw it was Bixlow and opposite to him was a smiling Lisanna who waved off everyone's attention from them.

Thankful for the disturbance which caused the two girls to snap out of their shock, they quickly shouted to Natsu, "Where's the pouch?"

Blinking at their combined voices and force, he pulled it out of his pocket. Dropping it to the table, everyone stared at the pouch as if it were a snake getting ready to pounce on them all.

~0~X~0~X~0~

"Ooh, this is getting good." Bixlow mutters glee evident in his voice.

"Getting good." The dolls echo.

Lisanna shakes her head, "I should tell them about this."

"No worries, babe. I've sent two of my dolls to gramps and Mirajane ever since Salamander started yapping."

Lisanna stares at Bixlow surprised.

"What? You think I didn't know those two knew? I figured it all out ever since gramps started asking me about my spirits. By the way, here's some ice cream."

Looking down, she saw that two dolls were supporting a bowl of blueberry ice cream between them. Blinking in surprise she grasps the bowl and said thanks to the dolls which caused them to laugh and zoom around the table.

Smiling, Bixlow took hold one of his totem-dolls and kissed it. "Thanks for treating them right. I know that most people find them creepy never bother wondering why they chose to stay in this world."

Lisanna looked at him and said, "I've never seen your face before."

Bixlow laughed saying, "Our bodies are mere packages that holds our soul. Tell me Lisanna, what's more important the outer being or what's within?"

"…" Sigh. "You have a point. Thanks for the ice cream."

"No prob. I saw the way you were looking at it from here. Now why can't you look at me like that?" Bixlow purrs seductively.

Lisanna ends up choking on a spoonful of ice cream.

"There there, babe. There are lots more where that came from no need to hurry."

At this Lisanna drags Bixlow outside, ordering the dolls to watch over the ice cream and continue on listening to Natsu and the others. The dolls quickly nodded, shivering at the dark aura that had come over the gentle girl as she dragged their master out of the guild.

~0~X~0~X~0~

As everyone in the table looks on the indigo pouch in worry, they hear a scream of pain. Looking up, everyone in the guild froze and stared at the door. Just as volunteers were ready to investigate the source of the scream, the door opened and Lisanna comes in.

"What's wrong everyone?"

Evergreen approaches her, "We heard a scream. Did you see anyone outside?"

"Nope. Maybe it was just someone who got attacked by a dog or something." She smiled up at Evergreen.

"Hmmm. Yeah, maybe."

And just like that the whole guild returned back to their business. As Natsu and the others watch Lisanna skip to her table with the dolls waiting, Wendy asks, "Hey, where did Bixlow go?"

Shrugging, Gray answered, "Maybe he went to the restroom."

"Really? I could've sworn the voice that just screamed sounded like it was Bixlow's though."

At this Gajeel snorted, "Nah. Maybe you were just hearing things. I can't imagine that asshole getting whipped."

Then everyone looked at Lucy.

"What?"

* * *

><p><em>Clearly, Lucy forgot that she did manage to beat Bixlow. If you are wondering why in the world I chose Bixlow for Lisanna. It's cause I once read a fanfic in which after Lisanna gave way for Natsu and Lucy, she was wondering if she'll ever meet the one. When she saw a sheet of paper that "someone" left. After reading it she was happy again.<em>

_And if that ain't a good enough reason, here's some more:_

_Bixlow is the type who could annoy anyone to the point they forget about the traumas in their life. (Lisanna's traumas that is.)_

_He's blunt enough to tell the truth and nothing but the truth._

_He has a way of seeing past the surface. (Creepy spirit dolls that he cares about, anyone?)_

_He's a bigger flirt than Loke. _

_He has the ability to cause other characters to act out of character. (Lisanna's banging her head on the table and demonic aura moment.)_

_That and he reminds me of a guy who once flirted at me. Man, he gave persistence a whole new meaning. He was oozing confidence, charm and basically it felt like I was talking to a guy who only knew 'yes' for an answer. *shakes head* too bad most of my guy friends are like him so it wasn't a big deal for me shrugging him off. Lisanna doesn't strike me as the type who knows how to deal with men who would flirt so suggestively. Hmmmm. Lucy and Levy aren't the type to be able to deal with it too. The three of them are the blushing, stammering or running away type, in situations like that. Well, unless there is enough chemistry in the air to cause them to beat up the guys or to surrender to the passion._

_Bwhahahahaha Tell me what you think though. _


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail the honor belongs solely to Mr. Hiro Mashima-sama. _

_Ahem! Before you begin reading I would just like to say sorry to those who don't approve of Bixlow and Lisanna. But dangit, I don't see anyone in the guild that can make Lisanna lose her cool. So yeah he might not be prince charming, or as good looking as Natsu. But hey it's not like they're gonna get married or anything. Right? Hmmm.. I swear I shall strive not to put them in any compromising situations but in my advance defense I am the type of author who can easily be led by the stories I create._

_Bixlow: GOOD!_

_LIssana drags Bixlow off somewhere. *Silence and then a scream.*_

_Lisanna: Let's just get on with the story. I can handle myself, thank you very much._

_Bixlow: Man. You're a girl after my heart. For you, I can handle any magic even White Magic._

_Here is a quote of Lissana to Lucy (in the manga) "__Make sure you always stay close to Natsu. When the comrades he trusts are near him... Natsu gets even stronger."__ (Is this a spoiler?)_

_Bixlow: heh. You're too nice. But you can be who you really are with me._

_Lisanna: Are you insinuating I'm fake?_

_Bixlow: Hell no. All I'm saying is you're too good. You were willing to stay in Edolas just to make sure your siblings there won't be sad. But babe, with me you can be selfish for once. I won't mind if you use me as ranting board, a tissue for your tears or scratch pad for your tiger form. No one can be that nice without getting hurt. And you've been hurt, that's why I won't mind if all you see in me is some pervert after some easy way of getting good time, if it makes you smile along the way._

_Us: "….."_

_Bixlow: tch. I'm good._

_Evil aura fills the room._

_Me: Right. On with the show._

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

**Lia **

(Levy's POV)

Staring at the dark colored pouch, I was struck by how ordinary it looked. I expected it to be made out of some gossamer silk with golden stitching on it. But it looked just like any other pouch in the world. Shaking my head, I wrote above the pouch 'reveal'. The word solidified for a minute from a golden color it changed into white and then black and disappeared.

Sensing the others inquisitive looks, I shrugged saying, "I expected it was just a form to fool people on thinking it was just an ordinary pouch. The pouch itself doesn't have any magic in it but something inside has been imbedded with magic though."

"What do you mean, Levy?" Erza asked me clearly interested.

"The golden hue in the word meant there were no illusions in its form. You all saw how it turned into white, which meant there is something in it that has magic. As for the black, it showed that there is more than one thing embedded in magic."

Nodding at the helpfulness of the spell they all stared at the pouch again.

Frowning, Natsu said "So what's in it?"

"I don't know flame breath maybe you should open it and take a look since she gave it to you after all."

"Shut up, ice pop!"

"You want to have a go, ash-brain?"

I shook my head at the two's quarrel. Glancing at Gajeel, I blushed. Ever since the S-class examinations, I've been looking for the best way to confess to him. Looking at Juvia who was trying to stop Gray from taking off his pants and Lucy was trying to restrain Natsu. Somehow the three of us, sure know how to pick them. Just then an arm I knew very well reached for the pouch. My hand swiftly came up to grip Gajeel's wrist effectively stopping him and everyone else from moving.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, the worry evident in my voice.

He looked at me and said "Well we all can't open the pouch at the same time. Plus if we wait for fire-breath here to do it, we'll be stuck here for another day." We ignored Natsu scream an affronted 'hey' at this.

Gajeel continued on as if no one spoke, "Also you didn't mention any spell placed on the pouch to stop us from checking out what's in it."

Hearing his logic, I let go of his wrist. "Okay, how about you open it and let the contents drop to the table just to be sure."

Smirking at me, Gajeel did as I instructed. It felt like we were all holding our breath as the objects fell to the surface of the table.

"What the heck." I heard Gray mutter.

On the surface were three unlikely items. An indigo diary, a set of keys on a blue gemmed leaf keychain and an old flat folded photograph holder.

We all exchange looks of disbelief at the simplicity of the objects. For despite their simple looks it was quite obvious that they were pretty old. _Maybe older than Master Makarov._

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Lisanna's POV)

"What the. That's it?" Bixlow asked the doll in front of him. The doll grew quiet as if it was listening to someone and nodded that yes that was it.

"Shesh. I expected at least that there would be a locket or pendant. Maybe even a letter or a map. Right, Lisanna?"

I stared at Bixlow, annoyed. I could still remember him stating a while ago about how the outer wasn't that important. Perhaps sensing my annoyance at him, Bixlow opened his mouth and said, "Oh, sorry babe. Do you want some of this fondant?"

I restrain myself from banging my head again. Staring at the gauze pads that hid the claw marks I left on him, I wonder if maybe he might have bled too much. While I was pondering this, he somehow manages to take a piece of his cake to my mouth. As I felt the warm gooey chocolate, I realized that he was giving me the best part of the fondant. I opened my mouth eating the piece and feeling my face warm up.

"Bixlow, what are you doing?" A soft voice suddenly says out of nowhere.

Looking up, I saw my older sister giving off an obviously familiar dark aura. As the seith mage tried to explain his actions, I look on to Natsu who was staring at Lucy with an incredulous expression. He used to only take missions with Happy but now he can't bear to go on one without Lucy and the others. I wonder if he has realized how much he has changed. I licked the chocolate off of my lips and smiled thinking I should help out Bixlow.

Just then Cana passed our table. Bixlow stopped his long winding excuses to stare at Cana's chest. At this, Mira-nee pulled him off to somewhere. I took the remains of the fondant and ate it.

"Serves him right." I muttered.

"That's right!" The three dolls left at the table said. Now grinning, I proceeded on listening on to the team's conversation while looking at them less discreetly now. Honestly, they haven't noticed the doll floating above their heads all this time so I doubt they'll notice me.

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Lucy's POV)

I looked at Levy's surprised look and grasped the keys. At this everyone in the table burst into action. Erza gripped her sword. Gray and Juvia stared at the keys as if waiting for it to do something. The Exceeds were staring at me as if I was an idiot. Levy took hold of the diary as Gajeel went for the thin box.

Natsu was looking at me incredulously. Snapping to attention he screamed at me, "What the heck are you doing? What if there some booby trap spells on it?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "If there were then I would have noticed that by now. Natsu have you forgotten I have keys of my own plus I would have known if there were spells on it."

"How's that Lucy-san?" Juvia asked me.

I grinned at her, "In order to tell the difference between fake stellar keys my teacher taught me to distinguish the magic embedded on a key."

"So how come you couldn't tell if the pouch didn't have any magic in it or not in the first place, bunny girl?"

I gritted my teeth, "How come you didn't know there were _metal_ _keys_ in it, Gajeel?"

The dragon slayer smirked at me. Wendy and the Exceeds were looking on puzzled.

"I don't get it."

"For once ash-brain, I know how you feel."

Before another fight could ensue Erza cleared her throat and said, "Levy's magic showed that the pouch was indeed a pouch and that there were items in it that had magic. I think that would be the standard answer if anyone else tried figuring out the pouch."

Erza took the pouch and flipped it inside out. Seeing the dark blue satin inside, we saw that there were runes written all over it. Levy reached for it and examined it.

"Amazing. The runes created a barrier over the objects. It's not a barrier that would protect it though from being stolen though. Its use is to confuse anyone trying to figure out if what's within it was dangerous or not. The barrier itself is another pouch. My magic only took to account the physical pouch not the barrier one."

"So it's not dangerous?" Natsu asked now even more confused.

"They aren't dangerous Natsu, the barrier only makes anyone think that they _might be_ dangerous." Looking at Levy running her hands over the pouch, Lucy could see the admiration the mage had for the one who created the barrier.

"Ahm. Guys." A soft voice said.

Before I could look for the source of the voice, Levy was talking again "Amazing. It's a barrier that both hides and influences people. The runes itself are ancient. Maybe older than the ones Freed uses."

"GUYS!"

We all snapped our heads to Wendy who had shouted. But she and the Exceeds were all looking at something with fear in their eyes.

"What the fuck?" Gajeel muttered.

Right in front of Wendy was the diary that Levy was previously holding. It was opened wide. We looked on as words started appearing on the clean pages. It felt like we were looking on as the story literally wrote itself.

"Na-natsu is it a a gh-ghost?" Happy choked out.

Gulping, Natsu hesitantly replied "I don't think it's a ghost." He then looked at Levy pleadingly.

Levy in turn stared at the diary. "Nope. I think it's just a spell. But why did it activate just now, that I don't know."

In a few minutes, the writing had cease. The ink was gleaming on the pages. We all looked at Levy expecting her to read it but it seems even the bookworm was thinking twice on doing it. So Erza reached for it saying simply that she wished to read herself. No one uttered a word as we listened with bated breath.

_Dearest Lia,_

_I know that if you were reading this now it would all sound like a silly romantic cliché but bear with me for this is how I saw our fateful meeting. Autumn was just starting to fall in Dark Cove when you arrived. I can still see it as if it were yesterday. There you were in the forest. Amidst the softly falling leaves you were dancing and laughing. You would keep on urging me to dance with you and to enjoy the artistic beauty of nature._

_Finally, I relented at the childish act. As we danced there in the middle of the silent forest. For once I was able to see it not as a desolate place that it always was for me but of the wonderland it was in your eyes._

_But I wonder if you realized that you were far more beautiful than trees or the fluttering amber leaves. You with your long straight ebony hair, with your silver eyes and your porcelain skin amidst the sea of brown and yellow you were blue and silver. You were wearing a blue empire dress then, don't you remember? If I could compare you to anything in this world, I would compare you to a beautifully cut sapphire. _

_Did you know that sapphires are known for their healing qualities? If so, I would like you to know that at that moment in time. As we danced our clumsy rendition of the waltz, you were slowly healing my broken heart and soul._

_You're ever faithful,_

_James_

Erza dropped the book. We all looked at each other tingling in shock.

Wendy then uttered the question that was haunting everyone, "Did he really use to live in Dark Cove?"

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Lisanna's POV)

"Lisanna, I've never been one to believe in coincidences." Bixlow said quietly.

"Neither do I." A voice said. Looking around we saw Master Makarov, on his shoulder was a totem doll.

"Tch. Maybe you should postpone the test, old man."

I silently agreed to what Bixlow was saying. But the Master shook his head. Looking at the Bixlow, I was surprised to see that his five dolls were all clumped together as if they were trying to hide from something.

"Mirajane, I hope the pairing would go according to plan."

"Of course, Master." Nee-san said, smiling happily.

For once I was glad that Nee-san was now such a dedicated matchmaker. We all knew she would make sure that everyone would be paired off with the best people they ought to have as a partner.

"I just hope nothing bad will happen to ruin your pairings, Mira." Bixlow muttered.

"He's right, nee-san."

"Don't worry Lisanna. All would go according to plan."

"Heh. Does that mean Evergreen is gonna get paired off with Elfman and I'm going get to be with Lisanna?"

At this Master Makarov, left the table muttering about "foolish men with suicidal tendencies."

I sweat dropped as I watch my sister gripping Bixlow by his helmet. I could have sworn I just heard the metal creak.

* * *

><p><em>I think Mirajane seriously hates the thunder tribe by now. LoL I mean what with Evergreen &amp; Elfman saying they were gonna get married during the S-class examination and now Bixlow hitting on her younger sister. Oh and let's not forget about Freed.<em>

_Freed: Huh? What did I do?_

_Me: Nevermind.( Fairy Tail everyone is a bit dense here, aren't they?)_


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail the honor belongs solely to Mr. Hiro Mashima-sama._

_Bixlow: Hey when do we get some quality time with our chicks? Natsu, Alzack, Gray, Gajeel and the other guys stare at me._

_Me: Don't worry Happy you'll get some time with Charle!_

_Happy: Really? HURRAY!_

_Bixlow: I better be getting some adults only time with my girl._

_Before the guys could beat up Bixlow, an evil demonic aura enters the room. Coming inside was a smiling Mirajane._

_Me: SO.. ahm… let's get on with the show!_

A/N: You will find the asterisk symbol on some of the names in the story, at the end of the chapter I have taken the liberty of explaining them. (Bows)

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

**Ghost repellent anyone?**

At the guild, on a table filled with books sat our favorite solid script mage. She was so intent upon what she was reading that she didn't move when two others sat by her table.

"Shorty, what the heck are you doing?" A gruff voice says by the girl's ear. Shivering at the way the man's hair tickled her neck, the girl slammed the book shut on her gale-force reading glasses.

"Oh, no! Not again!" Levy mutters blushing wildly.

"Huh. You've been doing that a lot." Gajeel mutters while chewing on what appeared to be a huge kitchen fork.

"Doing what?" Levy asks completely stumped.

"Slamming things down and breaking your glasses." Patherlily answers, face carefully blank. Upon seeing the girl's reddening cheeks, he waves at them and flies off to the bar. Looking at Gajeel, she saw that he was staring at her very intently.

Suddenly she felt a somewhat cool hand over her forehead.

"Huh. You're pretty warm maybe you should get some rest. How long have you been here anyways?

"No, I'm alright. I got here around 8am." She fibbed.

All of a sudden, the dragon slayer lowered his head and sniffed at the junction of her neck. Squealing the girl quickly backed away from the guy face flushed and heart beating a mile a minute.

"Wha-what. Why did you do that?"

Gajeel gives off a chuckle and presses a finger to the beating pulse on the mage's neck. "You were lying, I could smell it." He grins up to the shocked face of the girl.

"So, what are these things?" The man asks picking up a woven bracelet that had a big metal disk in the middle. It looked like a watch, with a really big face. Seeing the man's too intent gaze in the metal, Levy quickly takes it away and decides to explain the use of the said bracelet.

"I've worked it so that we could send messages on it."

"Huh?"

"Here let me show you." She took a box beside her and produced a black bracelet that had on a shiny silver metal disk on it. She gestured to Gajeel to put it on. Shrugging, the man followed the girl's instructions. She then put on a black bracelet that had a golden disk on.

"Watch." The girl then wrote on the disk the word "hey". "Now look at yours."

Looking down, he saw that the word had reflected on the one he was wearing.

"Well that's pretty handy."

"Yup, that's the point of it. I've made one for everyone who currently knows about Natsu and Lucy's problem."

"Those two really make a pair." Grunting he went back to inspecting the bracelet when all of a sudden he asked, "So where's the creepy diary?"

"Erza has it. She's searching for 'James' in the old records in the city hall of Magnolia. Turns out that Dark Cove used to be a privately owned land, in fact some parts of it are still being owned by individuals who wish to preserve their privacy."

"So she's going to ask permission to contact the owners?"

"Yup. So ahm Gajeel I heard there's this new metal shop that just opened in town. Maybe you would like to go there with me?"

The iron dragon slayer raised an eyebrow inquisitively saying, "Why do you wanna go?"

"Ahm. I'm hoping I'll find some pretty good metal bookends there and I figured you're the best person to ask when it comes to knowing if the metal is really strong or not." She finished the excused lamely.

"Ha! You're right I would know if it's weak or not." He then patted the girl's head. Sighing, the girl consoled herself that at least they were going on a what appeared as a date even if he doesn't know it. At the thought, Levy smiled up brightly to the long-haired man causing him to blink confused at the obvious happiness on the girl's face. Before he could voice out his thoughts, the solid script mage drags him outside intent on spending the day with the dragon slayer. Pantherlily looked on the couple shaking his head at his partner's density as Jet and Droy cry in a corner.

~0~X~0~X~0~

At the moment another couple comes out of a reputable magic gun shop. A dark haired boy was carrying the purchases of his green haired companion.

"Ano.. Alzack-kun. Thank you!" The busty teen says while staring at her hands and blushing.

A crimson tinge quickly fills the tan faced boy. Glancing at each other, they quickly averted their gaze. Glancing furtively, at the boy's free hand Bisca took a deep breath. Alzack as well takes a deep breath mentally preparing to ask the girl for the permission to hold her hand.

Nodding to themselves, they turned their head to each other at the same time. Faces close to each other they stop walking. As the girl's eyes takes on a shiny quality the boy averts his face from her. Upon seeing this, the green-haired gunslinger's face crumples.

Just then she hears a soft voice saying, "A-ano.. Bisca, can I hold your hand?"

Snapping her head back to her companion she observed that the boy was staring intently at a lamp post not far away from them his face a bright crimson red. The boy's free hand was outstretched to her.

Now smiling more brightly than ever, she takes his hand. On feeling the girl's soft hand on his the boy looks back at her. Upon seeing the girl's tender expression as she looked on their joint hands, the boy squeezes the girl's palm lightly. And with faces flushed the two continue on their walk not knowing that on a roof in a nearby building there was a blue Exceed looking on enviously.

~0~X~0~X~0~

As a green haired rune mage makes his way back to the guild with arms full of boxes, he stops to look back at two people hurrying to reach him.

"Wendy and Reedus, what are you doing here?"

Smiling the young girl answers, "Master Makarov asked us to help you out buy the necessary magical object so that you won't have to keep on coming back from the guild back here in the shopping district."

At this the big mage quickly drew three carts on his exposed belly. After they each place a box on their respective carts they moved on to buy the flying recording bats and the crystals necessary to see what the objects were recording.

Just then they saw a dejected blue Exceed floating slowly in front of them. Glancing at each other, Wendy called out to the obviously depressed cat.

"Happy! What's wrong?"

"Eh? Well I was wondering what else I could give to Charle other than fish, but then I realize I didn't have any jewel left. I also don't want to ask some from Natsu because I want to be able to buy it for myself with my own money." The Exceed says to the impressed mages.

Just then, the picture mage snapped his fingers "Happy, I think I know how you can gain some jewels!"

"Eh? Really, how?"

"I saw a recently posted quest this morning. Now don't look like that Happy-san. The quest is right up your alley. All you have to do is catch the fishes on the quest. But you have to transport them alive though. I think the quest was posted by a local fish collector."

The blue Exceed, fisted his paws and declared "For Charle I won't eat the fishes even if they do end up looking very yummy."

At the Exceeds obvious drooling of the fishes, the three mages sweat dropped.

"Ano, Happy-san. I remember Charle looking at some clothes in a boutique right beside the recently opened florist shop."

At this the Exceed summersaulted in mid-air upon knowing the best present for his lady love. Meanwhile, Freed was looking through his pockets looking for something.

"Well, I'm going to get that quest before anyone else takes it! See ya!" The Exceed waved at them.

"Wait, Happy!"

"Eh, what's that Freed?"

"It's a discount coupon Evergreen gave me of that boutique."

"U-wah! Arigatou, Freed!"

"No problem and Good luck, Happy!"

"Ano..Freed-san, why did Evergreen give you a discount coupon for a clothing store?"

At this the green-haired mage gave out a laugh and gestured for them to move on.

~0~X~0~X~0~

"Hey Mira! Where's Natsu?" An irritated ice mage asks.

"Oh, Gray. He went to Lucy's to help her pick out some supplies for the test of courage. So Gray how good are you at swimming?"

"What? Why did you just ask such a weird question?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just curious that's all."

"Hmmmm. Well, I've never really had to swim before coz I could just freeze the water and sit on a floating ice you know."

"That actually makes sense." The white haired barmaid says while wiping down a glass with extra force.

Hiding behind a post, a water mage was readying herself to offer swimming lessons to the dark haired man. As she took a step from the shadows, someone tapped her shoulder. Surprised, she looked back and squealed.

"Waaa! Oh Happy. i-it's you. Wh-what's wrong?"

Sweat dropping, the girl stared apprehensively at a dark looking Happy. The water manipulator could almost see a strange violet aura around the little cat.

"Ne, Juvia I need your help!"

"E-eh?"

The Exceed shows a quest to the surprised girl. "You see Juvia these fishes are really hard to catch I'll need someone to figure out exactly where they are staying as I try to catch them."

"I-I see." The girl inches back as Happy's head seem to enlarge along with the dark aura.

"Please! I need the money for a present for Charle."

"Ha-happy-san?" The girl choked out as the blue Exceed's eyes produced tears.

"I-I've always tried my best to get Charle the best fish, I would even spend a whole morning just looking for the perfect catch. I even took up lessons from Mirajane and Erza on how to wrap a present really nice. But no matter what I do Charle just won't accept it."

At this the Exceed gripped the girl's blue vest, "Juvia, have you ever felt that you would do anything for someone just for that person to actually see you?"

Eyes wide, the girl took one last long look over the dark haired ice mage by the counter and sighed.

"Very well, Happy-san. Juvia will help you! I won't mind if I only get 30% of the reward money!" Juvia said, a wide smile in place and a burning desire in the background.

"ho-hunto? Hurray! Ano.. Juvia will you also help me in choosing the outfit for Charle."

Squealing the girl rapidly nodded her head.

Waving at an oblivious Gray, the water mage ran out of the guild with an ecstatic Happy by her side. From the second floor another Exceed looks on, shaking his head at the two's hopelessly romantic tendencies. He then flies to the bar counter.

~0~X~0~X~0~

"Ne, Lucy. I'm hungry!" The fire dragon slayer whines from the couch to his partner.

Sitting on the floor was the blonde stellar mage wearing her comfiest clothes as she looked through her books looking for one that would help them out in an unknown forest. The girl had on a Heart-Kruz shirt and worn-out brown capris.

"I'll cook us something after I boxed down these books." She gestures to the pile of unwanted books at her side.

On seeing the large pile, the dragon slayer crawls lazily to the girl's side making exaggerated huffing noises. Laughing the girl passes to the boy a box and gestures to him to start packing the books. As the fire eating mage, carefully packs the books after getting screamed at for just throwing them during the other times he has helped the blonde.

"Ne, Lucy. If ever we don't get to be partners for the test, I'll still definitely help you if you call for me." The pink-haired teen says seriously to the stellar mage.

As the blonde carefully cradles a photo album in her hands she smiles to herself remembering how even back during the S-class examinations they had indeed found each other.

"Hai. And you can just call to me if ever someone from the guild forces you on a raft or a cart during the test."

The boy stiffens at the mention of the vehicles. As his face slowly lost it color, he flops down on the floor groaning.

"Hey, Luce. Will you be sleeping at fairy hills again tonight?"

The stellar mage stands up and carefully makes her way to the kitchen.

"Yup. This time we're all going to be doing some last minute reading on ghost folklores before sleeping."

"Okay. Ne, Lucy. Happy and I sure miss sleeping with you. It's not the same anymore when you're not around."

Blushing, the blonde mage softly slaps her face before calling out, "So what do you want for lunch this time?"

~0~X~0~X~0~

In a compound for the richest merchants of Magnolia, a water mage and a blue Exceed sits down on the front porch of a mansion with cerulean colored roof. As a maid opens the door she looks down in surprise at the exhausted duo. Upon seeing two red wagons packed with fish filled water containers, she invites them in.

Sitting on a soft comfy light blue couch, the two happily eat the sandwiches and tea served to them. Rather than surveying the obvious beauty of the room they steadily devour the two huge platters full of food.

"Ne, Happy-san that was really nice of the maid to give us some food." The mage says to her companion.

"Yeah! She even gave me tuna sandwiches and these are high class tuna too!" The cat happily agrees.

Both looked up, as they heard the door open. Hastily wiping their faces clean of crumbs, they sat back in proper decorum. As the lavender haired maid enters the room they gulped down wondering how the owner of the house would look like.

Eyes widening and mouths open they look on as a lady entered the room. The woman had a beauty that made it impossible to tell how old she actually was. She wore dark blue stiletto boots, a beige pencil skirt and an off-shoulder cable knitted shirt. The shirt was gray in color so it didn't clash with her unexpected color of hair. The woman had a long straight light pink hair. She also had dark brown eyes. The woman was talking to a communication crystal but they could see she had a beauty mark on the right side of her mouth.

Snapping their mouths shut. They looked at each other shocked at the familiarity of the woman.

The water mage gripped the paw of the Exceed and whispered, "Happy, are you seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"Uh-huh. B-but she's too young to have a nineteen year old son." The cat hissed back at her,

Looking at the woman once again, they noticed that she did appear to be the type who won't ever let the honor of her family down by having a child in such a young age. Catching sight of their curious stares, she smiled at them with her head tilting to the side.

The two exchanged looks and telepathically screamed at each other, "THEY HAVE THE SAME SMILE!"

Quickly, making up her mind Juvia said to the woman apologetically. "I'm sorry for staring at you. It's just that we've only seen one other person with pink hair."

Laughing the woman approached them and joked. "Then you haven't met my family. Most of the women and some men in my clan have pink hair."

"Eh! So it's pretty common where you come from?"

Shrugging, the lady replied. "In the island that my family comes from everyone has unique shades of hair color. Although, I've always had a desire to have blue hair."

Feeling the woman's admiring stare at her, Juvia blushed. Happy of course said, "Aye! I think you would still look very pretty no matter what color your hair maybe."

"Thank you very much. Oh my, are those the fishes I wanted?"

"Aye!" The two replied.

Smiling, the lady approached the containers. "Kawaii. I love their colors."

Hearing the soft almost girlish voice of the lady, the two sweat-dropped at their previous belief that she could be a mother.

"Ano..Is something wrong?" Juvia asked after seeing the smile disappear from the lady's face.

"I'm afraid there is something wrong with my pond. The fishes haven't been coming out from their hiding holes ever since three days ago."

Juvia brightened remembering three days ago, there was a heavy downpour of rain. "Ahm..I'm a water mage so I could take a look at the pond and the fishes for you."

Clasping her hand together the lady smiled brightly at the two in gratitude.

Upon reaching the pond which in the two's eyes pretty much was the size of a small lake. Juvia quickly became part of the water while Happy took flight. Unknown to happy a paper had fallen from him. Catching the falling piece of paper, the woman smiled as she read the name of the boutique.

In less than an hour, the two had managed to clean the water from the debris that had been contaminating the water. It was white dust that usually came from caves containing lacrima.

As the maid and her mistress bowed down to them in gratitude they waved it all off blushing at the respectful gesture. The woman smiled and introduced themselves.

"After all that happened we never had the chance to introduce ourselves."

The maid curtsied, "I am Mari LeBlanc. My mistress is *Filia Allerion. It is our pleasure meeting two such kind hearted mages."

At this the two scratched their heads all the while blushing in embarrassed pleasure at the words.

The woman gave Happy a pouch full of their reward and three white certificates to Juvia. On seeing the curious looked, she explained "Those are gift certificates to *'Daine's Smile'. I hope you enjoy yourselves with one other companion."

Happy asked, "How did you get this?"

The woman smiled, "I own the boutique. Don't worry all my other boutiques are all pretty profitable. Bye now."

"Happy-san, there is no way that could be Natsu's mother."

"Aye!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

"Achoo!"

"Waah. Natsu, are you actually getting a cold?"

The pink-haired teen bristled at this assumption.

"No! I do not have a cold. I bet it's the dust from all this books."

The stellar spirit mage laughed, "Don't worry. I'm almost done with this."

"Great then let's take a nap together, Lucy!"

"…."

"Huh? Lucy you're all red, do you have a fever?"

"Waaaah. Natsu why are you hugging me?"

"I heard some of the guys in the guild saying joint body heat helps people with fevers or something like that."

"….."

"What the! Why is your sweat cold and why are you shivering?"

Natsu proceeds on hugging the stellar mage tighter while covering themselves with tons of bed covers.

"I give up."

"Oi, Lucy. Wake up!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

"And if in case the most abstract of colors fades away. I'll still be thankful for you each day. Oh. Oh. Oh."

As a slightly muscular man in a knight's outfit croons out the words of a song, a silver furred kitten slowly approaches him. As if feeling the cat's curious stare the man stops and looks down and picks up the animal.

"Well aren't you the cutest kitten, I have ever seen." He murmured.

Suddenly his face was inches from the cat. The cat quickly claws his face. Feeling him loosen his grip, the animal jumps on his head to land on a tree branch nearby. But the branch was too thin even for the small weight of a kitten. As it gave way, the cat closed its eyes too surprise to even try changing its form. The man swiftly reaches out a hand catching the kitten in mid-air and placing it back on the forest floor.

From the spot, a silver haired girl appears. "Thank you for catching me. Ahm. Sorry about the scratches."

"*Zenzen. Sheesh you really should look carefully where you land, Lisanna."

"Ano.. Were you singing just now?" The white-haired girl asked staring up at the orange and crimson tinged sky.

"Eh? Tsk. You heard me, huh? Yup. I was singing *Regal by Spongecola."

"Oh. I don't think I've ever heard of that group. So you knew I was the cat, didn't you?"

The tall man chuckled, "Well yeah. You were the cutest kitten I've ever seen. It was obvious you were different from any other cat out there. From the way your silver fur shone stubbornly against this bright sunset to the delicate steps you took."

The girl looked down to her clasped hands, opening her mouth she made to say something, "Bixlow, I…"

"Plus there is no way that an ordinary cat can survive a forest like this, you know. I mean can you imagine a city cat trying to survive in any forest at all?" The man then let out a manic laugh as his five levitating dolls sweat dropped. "Oh what were you saying? Oi, why are you looking at me that way?"

The girl looked the other way. Sighing at herself, she decides to ask the man. "What did you find out about the area?"

"Tsk. There are a couple of Seith mages here. But it looks like a particular one has scared the others away. Before you ask, it wasn't me they were running from. There are a number of other mages here too and I bet some of them may be a part of some dark guilds. What about you?"

The girl unrolled a map and showed it to the man, "I've looked over the whole area and judged the boundaries. The southern mountain area is where those guys are camping. It seems they are all staying clear of the heavily forested parts. The area which the test of courage will ensue would be from this landmark to the beach. I'm a bit worried that they will suddenly join in on our night though."

The guy laughed maniacally again at this, "Well they better be prepared to join in on the fun too!"

Smiling, the girl nodded in agreement. "I want us to get back to the guild before night completely takes over. I have something to show Mira-nee and Master Makarov."

"Eh? Is that it? Looks ominous enough on the map. Let's go home babies and get ready for the fun!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

Just outside the boutique Daine's Smile, three Fairy Tail members happily inspect their purchases.

"Happy and Juvia, thanks for giving me the gift certificate that was really kind of you."

Happy whirls around with his beautifully wrapped presents, "It wasn't a problem Freed. It was really nice of you to give us the coupon and help us pick out the wrappings for the presents though."

The water mage looks up at the rune using wizard and asks, "Freed-san, I saw you come out of the *Epoque section of the boutique. What were you buying anyways?"

At this the green-haired man froze and suddenly shouted "Wa! There's Elfman and Evergreen, I have something to ask them. Ano, so ahm goodbye and thanks."

Happy and Juvia closes their eyes at the burst of dust Freed left after running after the two above mentioned characters.

Just then a familiar ice mage makes his way to the two.

"Waaa. It's Gray-sama, Happy-san. Uwah and I wanted to wear my newly purchased outfit before being seen by him." As the girl bit on a handkerchief the blue Exceed comfortingly patted the girl's shoulder.

"Oi, Juvia there you are. I've been looking all over for you!" The dark-haired man says.

The two shouted "Eh?" back at the guy.

Rubbing his ears from the duo's combined attack to his eardrums. "What's with all the shouting? Pantherlily told me the ice cream parlor just around the corner is having an ice-cream eating contest and I need your help to win it. C'mon!"

As Gray pulled a floating Juvia with him to the said event, Happy sweat dropped feeling bad for the girl. Just then a familiar voice calls out to him, "Ah, male-cat did you see Wendy?"

"Waaah. Charle. Ahm no I didn't I last saw her this morning."

"Ah, I see. Maybe she went back to Fairy Hills already."

"Wait. Charle, I want you to have these presents. Ahm their not fishes their ahm new clothes for you. Juvia helped me pick them out."

The white Exceed looked at him to the presents and shrugged.

Smiling she told the blue Exceed, "Will help me bring them back to Fairy Hills?"

"Aye!"

"Oh and male-cat, thank you."

* * *

><p>Glossary(?):<p>

*Zenzen = (zehn-zehn; Not at all or It was nothing.)

*Filia Allerion = Filia is the name of a minor dragon, in the DragonKeeper Chronicles by Donita K. Paul, that is enthusiastic of all things, collects knowledge, some of them trivial matters. It is said in the book that Filia means knowledge.

Allerion = is the surname of the heroine of the books. She is a light wizard and a Dragon Keeper.

*I just love the sound of the name Mari LeBlanc.

*The boutique name Daine's Smile. Daine is the name of a powerful magician in the Immortal's Series by Tamora Pierce. Daine is half-god. She is also the guardian of a baby dragon she likes to call Kitten.

*Regal by Spongecola. I did not make up the song and band they really exist and I love song.

*Epoque. A brand in the ds game Style Savvy.

_LOL by now you might have a realized I have a thing for dragons. And yes, I do. It all started when my ex-boyfriend made me read 'His Majesty's Dragon of the Temeraire Series by Naomi Novik'. He was also the one who made me interested in Fairy Tail in the very first place. LOL. _

_Me: By the way, what's up with the girls?_

_Wendy: They are all just very happy that's all. ;)_

_Me: How come Lisanna and Lucy look like that? Ah, why are you staring at me that way Wendy?_

_Wendy: … Nevermind._

_Me: Huh. Don't you think this is a really long chapter? What do you guys think?_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Mr. Hiro Mashima-sama.

*Me eating sour sop.*

_Bixlow: …. I can't believe you're eating that. Are you by any chance masochistic?_

_Me: It has some pretty good vitamins in it. And no I don't have a taste for suffering._

_Mina! Picture this:_

Bixlow wearing a businessman's stereotypical outfit. The sleeves of his white shirt have been rolled up to his forearms, showing off his somewhat muscular arm. The first two buttons opened to show off his tan neck. His necktie has been loosened in an effort to become comfortable. His hair has the appearance that it had been carefully combed in the beginning of the day but has now have the look of having been combed with his hand a time or two. A lock or two is hanging on his forehead. He is standing by the window; his tall stature has caused a long shadow to appear on the wall behind him. His looking down the crowded street bored at the routine of a full day of work. His whole face is relaxed for once and you can see that he is good-looking in the way a mature working man is. A man that has lived his life fulfilling the goals he has set upon himself.

_Bixlow: . . . . . Please stop eating that fruit._

_Me: Never! Now on with the show!_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

**Train ride to Dark Cove**

In the train station of Magnolia, a group of Fairy Tail mages were happily waving away the other guild members toward the destination of the event. These were the lucky few who had drawn from the box, blank papers. As the train disappears from view the mage known for his entrepreneurial skill declares to the ones left behind, "Alright everybody let's go and get the guild ready for the live showing of the event! We got to get it ready before midnight."

It seems the man along with a certain reporter of the Weekly Sorcerer both realized the popularity the event may gather upon the ordinary people of Magnolia. After receiving permission from the guild master they had decided to produce a large screen inside the guild parameters. The screen would then show to all the paying customers a live feedback of the actual event. It seems number of people in Magnolia is looking forward on finding out if Fairy Tail could stand up to the supernatural forces inhabiting the world.

~0~X~0~X~0~

..Inside the train..

The ordinary individuals were all surprised to see such a number of mages from the reputable guild Fairy Tail all riding along. They had of course heard what a rowdy bunch of people these mages were. Unbeknownst to them the members were all intoxicated in one way or another causing the train to have the silence of a well-guarded library.

Cana together with Macao and the others had managed to deplete the barrels of beer in the guild. They were all suffering from hang overs. Others had fainted dead way when the train had whistled while others were sleeping off the stupidity of their actions.

~0~X~0~X~0~

How it looks:

COMPARTMENT ONE ====== COMPARTMENT TWO

COMPARTMENT THREE ===== COMPARTMENT FOUR

COMPARTMENT FIVE ====== COMPARTMENT SIX

COMPARTMENT SEVEN ===== COMPARTMENT EIGHT

~0~X~0~X~0~

**COMPARTMENT 1** ~ Bisca, Alzack, Levy, Gajeel and Pantherlily

Levy had just given to Alzack and Bisca the last of the magical bracelets. Alzack having been given the run-down of the story the other day by Bisca was happily admiring the device.

"Right. I've place in three special features to the bracelets. One, when someone finds out anything regarding the diary you'll simply will the disk of the bracelet to take on a blue glow this will of course be copied by the other bracelets. Give it a try Alzack." Levy told the interested teen.

"Okay!" The boy stared at his bracelet, it then took on a blue glow. "AH! Won't the others think that we just learned something about the bracelet?"

"No worries, Alzack-kun. Levy already told the others that while we are on the train we can spend our time familiarizing with the bracelet." The green-haired gunslinger explained to her seatmate.

"That's great." Smiling at each other they then averted their gazes after realizing they were not alone in the compartment. Just then they heard an audible thumped from the next compartment. Surprised, everyone kept quiet as they listened to the occupants talking.

They heard a girl moan in pain. Eyes wide the girls willed their ears to hear better, worried over the unknown girl. Just then they hear a man give a grunt of effort.

A familiar voice male voice says, "Lisanna stop moving. Babe, why won't you believe me when I say I know what I'm doing?"

Mouths hanging open they all squeezed together with their ears to the wall.

Lisanna: I don't know Bixlow maybe for the obvious fact that '_**that**_' actually hurts!

Bixlow (laughs and purrs): Man your sensitive.

Lisanna: Anyone would be annoyed if they just got their foot crushed by a box filled with video crystals.

Bixlow: Alright. Alright. I'm sorry. *a huge grunt of effort* There! So how's your foot?

Five childish voices: Are you okay?

Faces blazing red in embarrassment they all sat back down in their seats unable to look at the other occupants.

**COMPARTMENT 3 ~ BIXLOW, LISSANNA, DOLLS AND BOXES**

**COMPARTMENT 5** ~ Elfman, Mirajane, Evergreen and Master Makarov

At that moment a certain known barmaid was smiling too widely at her companions. Gulping, Master Makarov asked Evergreen, "So what's the other special feature of that bracelet."

Adjusting her glasses, she lectures "They act as a compass to the other holders of the bracelet. Whenever a bracelet is near they will automatically point out the others like this."

The face of the bracelet had a golden arrow pointing to Elfman who was indeed wearing one and to the compartment 7 where Wendy, Charle, Freed and Happy were currently occupying.

Just then they heard a moan of delight.

Bixlow: You like that huh?

Lisanna: Shut up and don't stop.

Bixlow (chuckles and murmurs): hmmm. Do you like this?

A clear gasp can be heard.

Bixlow: How about this? Too bad the babies aren't here to help me out.

Another moan of delight.

By now Mirajane was reaching for the door as Master Makarov bleeds through his nose in a corner. Suddenly they heard a compartment door being slammed opened and a shout.

Bixlow: Hey babies careful with opening the doors there are some guild members who are sleeping.

Five childish voices: SORRY! We brought the pail of warm water for Lisanna's foot.

Lisanna: Thanks a lot, you guys.

Bixlow: Nice work babies. You guys make sure she doesn't get prune feet while I massage her hands this time around.

Lisanna: Thanks Bixlow.

Bixlow: No prob. I figured your hands were tired from knitting the babies individual hats.

Dolls: Thanks, Lisanna!

~0~X~0~X~0~

**COMPARTMENT 2 **~ Macao, Cana, Gildarts and the orange haired guy always fighting with Macao

Macao and his partner putting the finishing touches of their costumes while snickering. Gildarts looks on, dreading the fact he doesn't have any idea on how to scare the others.

"Huh. That's strange."

"Hmmm? What's wrong?" Gildarts asked to his daughter.

Cana who was sitting beside him started shuffling her cards again. She was wearing a tight red fitting jacket that although hid her chest managed to emphasize it. She was also wearing a white low rise jeans and strappy sandals. Taking out three cards, she flips them only to sigh.

"It's always the same. Misunderstanding that leads to an accident. And the judge looking on from her stand, waiting."

Gildarts takes a quick peek on the cards, hoping to garner inspiration from the depictions.

"Strangely, I feel as if the misunderstanding and accident parts are already happening but the judge is something else."

**COMPARTMENT 4 ~ **Team Natsu excluding Happy

In the compartment was Erza Scarlett taking the time to explain to Gray and an unconscious Natsu the special features of the bracelet.

"Lastly, if four or more people with the bracelet come together the communication features become available. With the combined magic of four people we can talk to each group."

"Eh, that's pretty good though I doubt if flame-breath there heard you." Gray says pointing at a sick Natsu.

The pink-haired teen's head was resting on the stellar mage's shoulder. The blonde was flipping the pages of the diary, inspecting it. Just then, the dragon slayer snuggled the blonde's neck. The stellar mage stiffened and punched the dragon slayer with a force that rattled the whole compartment.

Erza and Gray looked away from the carnage. Each worrying on the state of the dragon slayer when they'll arrive at the destination.

**COMPARTMENT 5 ~ **Droy, Jet, Juvia and the purple haired wood mage

The bespectacled wood mage adjusted her glasses and surveyed the other occupants. Shaking her head at the sad fact she was stuck with two heartbroken fools and a love-struck homicidal stalker. Grinning at the fact she could use them to see if her prop was scary enough to scare the others.

She pulled a huge cello case. The three looked on in apparent disinterest. All of a sudden their eyes widen in shock and fear. Juvia jumped towards Jet and Droy. Together the three huddled on the opposite side of the girl and her prop.

The wood mage flicked her hand. Mouths opened wide in a silent scream the three fainted on the spot.

~0~X~0~X~0~

3:00pm, Train Station closest to Dark Cove

"Ojou-sama, where you waiting long?" A lavender haired woman wearing a gray trench coat asked the beautiful lady sitting on a bench.

The two were a sight to behold for men of all ages. The woman standing in front of the lady had short curling hair. She had deep seated gray eyes that the older gentleman felt drawn to. On the other hand, the seated lady had a long straight hair that reached the middle of her back and dark brown eyes. Her eyes were dark enough to appear almost black. She had the look of a well-tended lady of nobility. The beauty mark by her lips made the eyes of every man take notice to the woman's perfectly shaped lips.

The lady stood up and stretched. She had on a black knee high boots and an indigo buttoned jacket over her white bubble-hem dress. The other women looked on enviously at the obviously branded outfit.

"Nope, I wasn't. Ne, Mari guess what?"

Walking sedately beside her mistress she looked on and asked, "What is it, ojou-sama?"

"I heard that in the eighth compartment, ashes were found all over the floor."

"Ashes? Perhaps from cigarettes or a paper burning?" the maid asked.

Shaking her head, the woman continued on "The ashes were a hundred years old."

"How did they found out the ashes were a hundred years old?"

Twirling a pink lock of hair, "I heard a known thief was transporting a hundred year old urn."

The maid stared at the train, "It seems there was a reason why the ashes were transported here. Also that urn, was a spirit urn."

Flicking her hair over her shoulder, the lady turned back to her friend. "Did you get the information about _**that**_ person?"

"Hai, ojou-sama!"

Smiling up at the sky, she shaded her eyes saying, "I can't wait to meet that person."

* * *

><p><em>Who likes my picture this corner? =] Shall I make another one?<em>

_And the plot thickens._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Mr. Hiro Mashima-sama.

_Mina! Picture this: (my lil sis asked me for gray's picture me this)_

Gray standing amidst a light downpour of rain, his hair dripping wet. A hand shoving his hair away and head tilted to the side while staring boldly at the camera. Wearing a dark unbuttoned blue long sleeved shirt showing off his perfectly toned body with a dog tag necklace glinting on his chest. His other hand in the pocket of his ripped blue jeans.

_Juvia faints. The girls stare on._

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

**The test begins!**

Wearing a burgundy lace-up cutaway dress, Mirajane the poster girl of the Fairy Tail guild takes up the stage. Hair glinting in the moonlight, she looked like a pretty girl trying to go gothic.

"Mina! I welcome you all to the very first test of courage for Fairy Tail! To those watching us from the comforts of the guild headquarters to the natives here in Dark Cove, thank you for your solid belief in us." Bowing in front of the recording bat-like magical devices and her audience, she then straightened and gestured to the other side of the stage.

"Hosting with me is the reporter of Sorcerer Weekly who you all should remember was the one giving us the play by play of the 48 hours Fairy Tail Marathon!"

Walking with a huge smile was the reporter wearing his signature pink shirt and shorts.

"I'm all hype up to see who is the most courageous one in Fairy Tail! This is gonna be amazing!"

Giggling, Mirajane said "But before we begin let's review the test mechanics. Basically those who are part of the "scaring committee" must be able to scare at least 10 pairs in order to win."

Nodding the reporter rose up a fist and continued on the explanation. "Those who are unable to scare the required number of pairs, which is just 5 by the way, will then be facing the 'punishment'!"

At this a loud groan could be heard throughout the area.

Mirajane smiles brightly, saying "The scaring committee will also be in pairs, well actually there is one person who doesn't have a partner but that's for you to find out who it is. Furthermore, each scaring pair will have a recording bat with them so that we can find out if they have indeed successfully scared someone."

"The ones to be scared must successfully arrive at Dark Cove inn before sunset. The first three pairs to arrive will receive some exciting rewards together with the other three pairs of the scaring committee who manage to scare the most pairs."

Nodding, Mirajane twirls in place and gestures for Master Makarov to bring the wheel filled with names who must be scared. "The scaring pairs had already been chosen. Now in front of the audience we shall pick out the pairs to be scared. Master, if you will."

~0~X~0~X~0~

Together with the other unfortunate pairs to be scared are the following:

Levy and Bisca

Alzack and Gajeel and Pantherlily

Natsu and Gray

Wendy and Happy

Freed and Charle

Juvia and Lucy

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Mirajane's POV)

Staring at the sheet of paper with the list of the ones to be scared, I vowed I would definitely give whoever ruined the wheel a huge piece of my mind.

"This is gonna be amazing, ne Mira-san!" The reporter besides me screeches to his mike while staring at the screen that was showing about 50 different areas of the test of courage. Unbeknownst to the ones to be scared there were recording bats waiting to be activated once two pairs decides to go on as a group.

I looked at Master Makarov sitting beside me, thankful of the in-the-moment change in rules he made. In the course of the test, they will be allowed to change their partners in emergencies and even go on as a group. _Oh and at least everyone is allowed to use their magic powers._

Sighing, I stared at the screen specifically the one where Lisanna and Bixlow were stationed at.

_Bixlow, you better not do anything stupid._

"Ano, Mira-san how come your hair is flying around like that when there is no wind around here?" The reporter points out to me.

"Eh? Well ahm.."

"It's my fault." Master Makarov suddenly butts in while lifting for everyone to see a tube-like device. Laughing, he explained "This is a new device that stores some wind that the movie makers now use for doing the blowing hair special effect."

I sweat dropped at this doubting if anyone would believe that.

"That's amazing, Makarov-san! Fairy Tail sure keeps in touch with the new changes huh?"

Then again maybe there would be a few who would believe it. Just then I heard the Dark Cove audience give out a big "AH" of understanding.

"Right, well let's watch on then." I said a big smile in place.

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Alzack's POV)

_Bisca, wait for me I'll definitely protect you no matter what!_

But before that I looked back at the other two with me, pointing at the Exceed. "Pantherlily, how come your with us and not with girls?"

The bear looking cat looked back at me and answered with a bored drawl, "That's because the paper with my name had somehow got glued together with Gajeel's."

I stare back at him, not believing such a thing.

"I wonder how that happened. Nevermind though, Lily we are definitely going to win this." The dragon slayer shouted while laughing maniacally.

_Why in the world am I stuck with this two?_

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Normal POV)

At that moment the green haired gunslinger and the solid script mage were calmly walking through the dark forest.

"It's a good thing we were able to perfect the ball of light spell, ne Levy-san?" Bisca said to the script mage while cupping in her hand a small ball of yellow light.

Nodding the blue-haired girl also cupped the floating ball of light in front of her. "It's too bad our lights aren't as strong as Lucy's though."

Patting the girl comfortingly, the gunslinger said "At least we can see where we are going."

"That's right!"

Suddenly they heard a branch break. Bisca quickly took out a long ranged rifle as Levy readied to write in a moment's notice. Back to back they surveyed the area. All of a sudden a huge black mass swooped towards the girl.

Bisca let out about 10 consecutive shots at the mass. As Levy wrote "illuminate" in the air. With the word illuminate glowing steadily they saw that the mass was actually a colony of bats.

Squealing they ran away.

"This is bad, Levy-san. They were all able to evade my shots."

Just then the two caught sight a huge tree. Nodding to each other they extinguished the balls of light, dove towards the tree and hid behind it. Taking gulps of breath they looked out either side of the tree to see if the bats had followed them. They didn't notice a caped figure falling upside down behind them.

"Bisca, I think their gone."

"Your right, Levy-san."

Sighing the two, sat back down side by side. Looking up they saw another dark mass in front of them. Eyes widening, they looked on as the figure slowly rotated itself to face them. Suddenly, a bright blue fire appeared one after another as in slow motion the figure continued on rotating.

Hugging each other, they looked on as the blue flames surrounded them and a masked face became clear. Sharp fangs, glinting by the light and a long tongue shot out.

"My, my what pretty ladies. Won't you share with me some of your delicious blood?" A rasping voice purred out the masked creature's mouth.

Screaming they scrambled around the tree, as another figure jumped out in front of them. Not wasting any time, they each gave a burst of speed worthy of Jet's power and ran away screaming never looking back.

The masked creature joined the figure in front of the tree, cackling maniacally. "That's our fifth pair, Lisanna." It said to the figure that was shaking its head at the man's obvious glee.

"I kinda feel bad for them." Lisanna said while staring at Bixlow twirling around with his cape as five "flaming" dolls join him in apparent amusement of their master.

Then they heard another scream, turning around they saw two other guild members ran away in fear at the dancing caped figure and the floating blue flames.

"And there goes our sixth pair. Dang, Lisanna we're on a roll!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

Reporter-san:"That was awesome wasn't it, Mira-san! Bixlow sure knows how to be a vampire"

Mirajane: "Ah…yeah."

Reporter: "Ne, Mira-san is Master Makarov sleeping?"

Mirajane: "Waaa. Master!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Alzack's POV)

"Hurry up, Gajeel I'm sure that was Bisca's voice screaming just now."

Looking at his side, he saw that the iron dragon slayer was also running full speed. Just then I felt the ground shaking.

"What the. Don't tell me were gonna have an earthquake!" I said, as we stopped to survey the area.

Suddenly, the Exceed took flight and pointing straight on he intoned "It's not an earthquake and looks like we don't have to look for the two girls."

"Huh?" I looked on at what the Exceed was pointing, only to see what appeared to be a gust of dust making its way to us. Squinting, I caught sight of what appeared to be Bisca and Levy running at Jet's speed.

I made my way to Bisca only be caught short when she grabbed my collar and dragged me behind her as she screamed "We need to run Alzack! Vampires do exist!"

As I bounced on the rough ground I looked at my right only to see Gajeel being dragged by the end of his hair by Levy. I grimaced as Gajeel's face was being dragged on the forest floor and Pantherlily was being squeezed to death in Levy's other arm.

Just then I felt an agonizing pain in my lower back. It seems Bisca had jumped over a tree stump and rammed me through it.

~0~X~0~X~0~

Audience: . . . . .

Reporter: That looks as if it hurts A LOT.

Mirajane: I never knew Levy and Bisca could run like that. They could have won the marathon.

Everyone else: *sweat drops and grimaced in sympathy for Alzack and Gajeel*

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Wendy's POV)

I hug Happy to me as I used my enhanced hearing. After realizing that there was no one in the path, we continued on.

"Happy-san, I saw the outfits you bought for Charle they were all very pretty!" I told the blushing Exceed.

"Uh-huh. This pretty lady who looked a bit like Natsu gave us the gift certificates so we were able to buy more than one dress!"

"Eh? There's someone who looks like Natsu? Did you tell him-" I stopped and hugs Happy closer to me.

Feeling my tightened hold, the blue Exceed looks up at me. "What's wrong Wendy?"

"Take flight Happy." I said to him as I took on my roar of the wind dragon stance.

I saw the blue Exceed gulp anxiously. Staring at the bushes moving, I took breath when suddenly.

"Wendy, stop! It's us!" A familiar voice shouts out. Out from the bushes Freed comes out with a floating Charle.

"Are you all alright?" The green-haired rune mage asked us.

"Aye!" We both replied happily.

Smiling in relief, Freed continued on saying, "We should all group together so that well have a bigger chance of getting passed the others trap."

Charle floated to me, "Freed already wall up Macao and Wakaba."

Sweat dropping at the memory, Freed answered the two's curious stare. "They had somehow managed to bring with them this large monster worm."

"Euww!" I said together with Happy.

We went on walking while discussing who else could possibly be doing the scaring. Just then we heard a large thump. Happy had smashed into something.

"Honestly, male-cat. Watch where you are going! You could have alerted the others of our whereabouts."

Happy rubbed his reddening head apologizing, "Sorry Charle. But the statues came out of nowhere."

"Statues?" Freed asks.

I called on a ball of light blue light. In front of us were statues of people. The women all had looks of object terror on their faces while the men had their mouths open in a silent scream. We felt a cold wind blow behind us, as we all rubbed our eyes wondering if we were seeing things.

"Just how exactly did Evergreen figure that turning people to stone would make her win?" Charle asked shaking her head.

I replied softly, "Maybe because most people are afraid of being turned into stone."

As we made walk passed the statues we were all processing the possible reasons that had somehow entered Evergreen's mind. All of a sudden we heard the statues breaking. Eyes widening we turned back in worry over the stoned people.

"Male-cat did you hit any of those statues?" Charle screamed at Happy.

"No I didn't Charle! I would never do that!" Happy replied, tears forming at the thought of the people who would never return back to normal.

Just then we heard clicking. Now confused, I transferred more magic to the ball of light making it glow brighter. The clicking sounds increased. Now apprehensive, we looked on as the statue nearest to us gave a huge crack. Coming out from the stone was a big spider.

All of a sudden Freed carried me away as I screamed. Happy was now crying and flying blindingly as Charle also screaming hugged Freed's head.

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Normal POV)

As the group ran away screaming, a lady wearing a long green cheongsam appeared behind the group of spiders.

"Now what do they think of my 5 minute statues?" The woman than went on laughing behind her fur lined green fan.

"Ano, Evergreen don't you think that was a bit much? I feel bad for Wendy and Charle."

The woman's laugh suddenly ended. Turning around to face Elfman she said "What? Wendy and Charle were there? Whoops. I only saw Freed and thought it was my chance to get back at him."

Sweat dropping, the man scratched his head at the woman's blinding anger. "You still haven't forgiven him for choosing Bixlow over you huh?"

Gripping her fan tightly and looking at the man sharply. "What did you say?"

The man and the spiders all shook their heads in the face of such a demonic aura.

~0~X~0~X~0~

Audience: . . . .

Mirajane: Sorry I just got back from the inn. Would you like some Chinese buns?

Reporter and Makarov: No, thank you.

Mirajane: What's wrong you're both looking really pale?

Reporter and Makarov: Women are scary.

Male audience: *nods*

Mirajane: Eh?

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Normal POV)

In the middle of the forest unaffected by some of the other member's scaring stunts were two quarrelling idiots. They had managed to ignore the weird things popping out of nowhere as they screamed insults at each other. Seeing this as a lost cause, some of the guild members went on to look for other pairs to scare.

Natsu: How the heck did I got stuck with you, ice boy?

Gray: I should be asking you that, lizard-breath!

Natsu: A dragon isn't a lizard, idiot!

Gray: Oh, I didn't mean the dragon. A salamander is a big fat lizard didn't you know that, numbskull?

Natsu: It is?

Gray: . . . .

Natsu: Wait did you just say fat? I'm not fat! That's it. It's on!

Gray: Your level of intelligence really amazes me at times.

Natsu: Oh yeah, well I'm amaze you were able to strip while we were walking, stripper!

Gray: Shit!

A voice: You two.

Natsu and Gray: **What do you want**?

Voice: . . . . .

Gray: What we meant is there anything we can help you with, Erza?

Natsu: AYE!

Smiling Erza Scarlett gestured for the two to come closer. Looking at each other, they hesitantly stepped closer to the requip mage. They stared on as the lady took something from behind a bush.

"Look what I found!" Erza said happily at the two.

The two stared aghast at the thing. It was a severed head! Erza was holding it by the ends of its dirty black hair. It had its eyes close, mouth gaping open and dripping blood. As the boys looked on they stared shock as its nose fell off.

Gulping, the two backed away as Erza laid the head on the ground to pick up the fallen nose. Suddenly, the head opened its eyes to show bulging red veined eyes. It rolled itself closer to the boys and smiled.

Screaming the two ran away from the head and Erza. Erza laughed as the head disappeared in a puff of white dust. "That was great Reedus! They really believed it was a real head."

Blushing, a big man smiled shyly at the Fairy Queen. "Thanks Erza!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

Queasy audience: *hurls out by the bushes*

Reporter: Amazing! *gulping* Erza-sama truly is amazing!

Makarov: . . . . .

Mirajane: Reedus did such an amazing job. I wished I could draw as good at that!

Everyone in the vicinity: . . . . . .

Mirajane: What's wrong everyone?

* * *

><p>Me: *yawn*<p>

Fairy Tail: . . . .

Me: What?

Thanks to ShiningStellar and Princess Happy! You guys inspire me! To everyone who reviewed me with such honesty, thank you so much! You all make my heart happy and glad. Truth be told, I've always been shy to show to others my stories but now I feel confident. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

A/N: Ahem.. I thank all of you for your support to my story! =] Yes, I update fast because I like you still have no idea how this will all end. I want to write this as fast as I can because I want to know how it will all go. Today is Wednesday in my country, I'm gonna update again around Friday or Saturday. I'm gonna have to stop writing for a day or two to refresh myself with accounting and to tutor my sister for her upcoming exams.

Right before my cynical and pessimistic side comes out let's continue on with what really matters! Here is chapter 10!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

**On the other side**

Running through the forest were two unknown mages. Huffing one of them stopped by a giant boulder. "What in the world is the Fairy Tail guild doing here?"

His companion a man with red dreadlocks and a scar formed into a X-mark on his forehead threw a rock at the whining guy. "Shut up will you? We don't want those mages knowing we're here."

Suddenly they heard footsteps running to them. The two took out their weapons. Dreadlocks man takes out a deadly looking mace while his companion who had an orange Mohawk takes out a sturdy looking chain. As they took on their defensive stances, two familiar men burst out.

Sighing in relief the Mohawk guy asks the exhausted newcomers, "What's up with you. You all look like you just saw a ghost or something?"

The scrawny looking one of the duo chokes out, "We just saw about 10 other Fairy Tail mages. Almost half of the guild is here. What's more I heard them call out the names Erza and Gildarts."

Dreadlocks spits on the ground, "Why the fuck are they here? Don't tell me the whole guild is also after the treasure!"

The fat one of the duo stands up and says, "I saw some of them just now in weird costumes. How about we kidnap the weakest looking one and ask them about it?"

Dreadlocks smirks and agrees. "Let's start looking then."

Mohawk suddenly gasps and points out, "Look there's one now."

Crowding under the bushes they saw that there indeed was a man. He was wearing a dirty looking cloak and was staring at the fire he had in front of him.

Snickering they came out of their hiding places and crowded the guy. Suddenly the ground breaks around the cloaked man. As the stones crumble to dust and the fire disappears the man drawls out "I am the spirit of the earth. How dare you step on my land!"

Standing the cloaked man smirks and steps on the ground once more causing it to crumble around the 4 idiots. Screaming, the four run away. Muttering "who was that" the cloaked figure lazily followed them.

The four unknown mages, ran faster than they have ever had. As they heard trees and the ground being demolish behind them they believed that the "earth spirit" was going to turn them to stone and crumble them up to bits.

The scrawny one looks up to see a lone figure in front of them. As the figure gestures for them to follow him, they ran trying to catch up to their "savior" never wondering why the person was always a mile ahead of them when it looked like he wasn't even running.

Suddenly they burst out into a space surrounded by blooming bushes of flowers. They gave out their thanks but when they look up no one was there.

The fat one chokes out, "What's going on?"

Just as the question came, the very bushes around them started wrapping the unsuspecting mages. As they struggled, they heard two male disembodied voices laughing.

"We caught you!" A voice shrill with manic laughter cries out.

"Now we're going to eat you!" Another voice growls out of nowhere.

As the men are cocooned by the leaves of the bushes they all fainted.

"Great job leading them here, Jet!" A man says appearing behind a tree. Upon seeing the man the dangerous bushes quickly moved closer to him.

"Nice job, guys now spit them out." The man says at the plants.

As the plants deposited the four idiots the one named Jet mutters, "What the hell. Droy who are these guys."

"I was hoping the two of you could answer that." A voice calls out. As they turn around they saw that it was the cloaked man who had introduced himself as the spirit of the earth.

"Gildarts!" The two men shout out.

The man named Gildarts then throws two mangled out items into the ground. "I think I might have destroyed these two while I was following those four.'

The two men sweat dropped at this. Gildarts continues on, "Droy you might want to recapture these guys. We'll need the Master to see them for himself. I don't think these guys are part of the audience."

~0~X~0~X~0~

At the inlaid lake in Dark Cove sat the 2nd and 3rd winners of the Miss Fairy Tail contest. Lucy was examining the set of keys that came from the mysterious pouch while Juvia was examining the water.

"It's strange these keys just look like your ordinary house keys." Lucy says while twirling the keys on her finger.

"Lucy-san, Juvia does not see any houses here in the forest." The water mage states to the brooding blonde. "But I can tell you we're near the beach."

The water mage stood up and pointed to a path, "All we have to do is follow that path and look for the cliff steps."

The blonde stared at the water mage, "Cliff steps?"

Smiling the woman states, "Hai. The steps were formed by an elemental mage for his family. There is a house that is right near the cliff!"

Dumbstruck, the blonde asks "How do you know all this?"

"Oh. That mage was harnessing the water from this lake for the use of the house. I saw the pipes and followed it quickly to its possible source. I fell in the lake when we first got here, remember?"

Sweat dropping at the memory of almost having a heart attack at the disappearance of the mage under the water for what felt like hours, the blonde went forward to the path. "We should tell the other's about this!"

"Great idea. Lucy-san can I please do it?"

"Sure! I'll look to see if there's anyone who might be close to our location."

As the water mage concentrated to turn the disk of her bracelet blue, the stellar spirit mage went back to the edge of the lake and raised her bracelet to the light of the moon.

"Good news, Juvia. Two people are already making their way here. Huh. This is weird; the two seem to be running in full speed."

Now curious, the blue-haired girl went to stand near the blonde and check out if her disk would show the same thing.

"Uwah. You are right, Lucy-san! Juvia wonders who it is."

The two looked past the trees. All of a sudden the ground started to shake beneath the girls' feet. After glancing at each other in distress, they squinted to see what in the world could be happening when two dark figures burst out of the trees and into the clearing running straight at them.

"Lucy-san, it's Gray-sama and Natsu-san!"

"Juvia we better step out of the way before those two run us over!"

The blonde flapped her hands and ran to the side just as Natsu screamed "LUCY!" Trying to avoid the dragon slayer was impossible for he was steadily running right at her. Just as they were close enough to the girls, the dragon slayer tripped.

It all happened in slow motion, the dragon slayer after tripping seem to dive right into the stellar mage who had frozen in shock. As the boy was lifted off the ground he ended up kicking Gray to the side. The surprised Gray rammed into a blinded by the huge-hearts-on-her face Juvia.

Natsu had miraculously fallen to the soft chest of the stellar mage, as Juvia fell once again to the lake.

Meanwhile, the other holders having realized that their bracelets were glowing a blue color, decided to find a safe spot to hide from the scaring committee.

~0~X~0~X~0~

Meanwhile, atop on one of the biggest trees in the forest, a man with a heavily bandaged face was surveying the area. Snorting in disgust at the frolicking Fairy Tail members all around, he jumped from the height and landed with a thump that made the nesting birds fly away.

Scowling at the night sky, he limped towards another man who was sitting on a big boulder being served by two women in tight fitting red maid outfits. The man had on a black suit, which he kept inspecting to see if it had been damaged or sullied by the forest air. He had a pinched look on his face which made his already unhandsome features appear worst. His receding brown hair and long sharp nose was quite obvious amidst his pale skin. He was skinny while the bandaged man was as muscular as Elfman.

Flicking an invisible dust from his suit, he nodded at the bandaged man. "Mister Raul Wolfia is something perhaps bothering you?"

Raul clenched his fist at the drawling voice of the seith mage, "Is there a particular reason why you are here, Ajowan Umbelliferae?"

Chuckling at Raul's tone, the seith mage stood up and gestured to the two ladies by his side. Instantly the two women seized the arms of the bandaged man. "Relax, Mister Wolfia I am merely here to tell you that Master Cruciferae has given the signal. Go on and use your power to destroy those annoying recording bats that are near our target locations." The suited Ajowan whispered to the seething man.

As one the two women let go of the bandaged man and followed their master out of the area. Fuming, the man once more climbed the tree. Standing at the edge of the tree's strongest branch, the man known as Raul Wolfia let lose his lighting prowess to disable the recording bats.

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Lisanna's POV)

As I watched the five dolls confusing the poor recording bat, I wonder how Levy and Bisca were doing after having met vampire Bixlow. Sighing, I made to stop the dolls when they suddenly froze in mid-air. Seeing this weird occurrence, I turned back to ask the resting Bixlow only to see him standing up and looking at the sky.

"Bixlow?" I hesitantly called out at the caped man who was making his way to me.

Taking hold of my shoulders, he urgently tells me. "Lisanna go back to gramps and Mira. I have to leave."

"Eh?"

"Hold out your hand."

He then drops to me a communication crystal. Suddenly, I was looking into the bored face of Master Makarov.

"Oi, old man! Stop picking your nose! You were right that guy is here, I'm sending Lisanna back to you guys."

I watched on as Master Makarov's face suddenly disappeared and was replaced by Mira-nee's.

"We understand. Lisanna take on your tiger form and come back here."

As the man in front of me started to levitate, I took hold of his cape and said to Mira-nee. "Gomen, nee-san but I can't let this idiot go on his own."

I look up to his masked face, "I'm not gonna let you do this on your own! I still owe you from the S-class examination. More than that right now, I'm your partner. I will definitely not let you down!"

"That's great and all, babe. But I doubt if your sister will allow this."

"Understood, Lisanna. Take care. Will make sure no one in the audience will become suspicious. We have just deactivated the screen and told everyone that we are merely having a short technical problem. Know this some of the recording bats have been deactivated. They are the ones stationed near the cemetery and the beach."

I smiled gratefully at my sister, thankful that she understood my wish to be strong for everyone.

"I'm holding you responsible for her, Bixlow." And just like that my sister successfully got the last word in.

Sighing, the man shrugged his broad shoulders. "Alright. C'mon babe. Babies, Flight Formation!"

Laughing, I quickly took on my bird form and flew beside the now flying vampire.

* * *

><p>I'm planning on making a sequel to this story since it would all probably happen after the test. It's because of Filia Allerion why I've decided to finish it off in a different story. I'm still brainstorming for the perfect title though.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! There were unexpected events that occurred.

By the way, the names main antagonists are from "Atlas of Microscopy of medicinal plants, culinary herbs and spices by Betty P. Jackson and Derek W. Snowdown". Their names are from plants that have a bitter taste and numbing effects.

Sieg Hart of Rave is the original cool-silent type in my eyes when I first got addicted to fantasy animes.

And in other news I've managed to mimic Aquarius' voice when Scorpio came.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

**Autumn Goddess**

By the Dark Cove inn just outside the forest were the test of courage was held, the rest of the Fairy Tail mages were all busily rechecking and fixing the projection screen. All of a sudden, they heard trees being destroyed their way. The once chatting audience all became quiet and stared at the destruction that was eerily making its way to them. As the grown-ups were already pinpointing the best way to flee, the teenagers and kids were all excited to see who could be doing it.

Out from the darkness of the trees came Gildarts, Droy and Jet with what appeared to be four walking bushes of flowers. The audience stared curiously at the bushes, as Gildarts steadily apologized for the destroyed trees. Relieved that it was just the mage creating the racket the older members of the audience readily accepted his apologizes.

They looked on as a smiling Mirajane came up to the slightly embarrassed Gildarts. "So you were the one who deactivated those recording bats, didn't you?"

Now even more embarrassed the mage scratched his head and bowed saying, "Yeah, I ended up destroying the tw-"

"Hai. Hai." Mirajane interrupted. "You can explain it all to Master who is at the back of the inn."

Taking hold of Gildarts, she then continued on saying, "Droy and Jet you're coming too. Everyone else please get back into your seats, we will just launch new recording bats, the show must go on."

Chuckling and chatting once again the audience went back to their seats as the four Fairy Tail mages quietly made their way to the back of the inn. They look in interest as Mirajane carefully led the famous Gildarts around the inn.

~0~X~0~X~0~

"Honestly, what in the world possessed Evergreen to lock in giant spiders inside easily breakable statues?" An exhausted Charle groans out while leaning on a tree.

As an equally exhausted Freed sits down beside the complaining Exceed, he explains his assumptions as to why Evergreen might have done such a thing. "I don't think she meant to harm you and Wendy. I bet she must've seen me and saw it as an opportunity to get even."

At this Charle gave out some well-chosen words to describe such pettiness. Wendy on the other hand was trying to revive Happy who had fainted mid-way their run. When suddenly they heard Levy's voice come out from their bracelets.

"Guys are you okay?"

At this Charle spoke to the bracelet with a terse, "For now."

As Lucy's voice joins in saying, "Ahm… Gray, Natsu and I are alright. Juvia is still trying to get back to human form."

They heard Natsu whine out, "I can't believe you hit me, Lucy. It was an accident you know."

Lucy's voice growls out, "I don't wanna talk about it Natsu."

Everybody laughs at the quarrelling voices. Just then they heard Levy and Bisca give out a pair of spine tingling screams and Pantherlily calling out to them to calm down.

"What's going on?"

"Levy-chan!"

"Levy, Bisca are you guys alright?"

As they asked one after the other, questions blending together in confusion. They heard a familiar bossy tone say, "Honestly, it's not a real head! Reedus made it."

"Wait, it wasn't real?" They heard Gray and Natsu scream out.

At this Erza's voice once more butts in, "That isn't important right now. Who was the one who tried contacting us?"

"Juvia was the one who did it, Erza-san." Juvia answers out, clearly back to human form.

At this Gray quickly apologizes to which they could hear Juvia reassuring him that she was quite alright despite falling into the lake. Everyone who heard this couldn't help but sweat drop imagining the girl would forgive Gray even if he ends up pushing the girl into the sea.

Once more Lucy's voice comes out explaining, "Everyone, there's a path from the lake to the beach."

"Really?" They heard an interested Levy say out, only to be shushed by two other female voices.

"Yup. You follow the path and look for the cliff steps."

Everyone echoes out "Cliff steps?"

"Yeah-it's KYAAAAAAAAAA"

At Lucy's high pitch scream, the two Exceeds covered their ears as Happy miraculously wakes up at that moment.

They listened on as they heard Gray shout out "Ice make-arrows". Lucy was calling out Taurus while the other two were clearly trying to evade from whatever it was. All of a sudden the connection faltered.

Gulping Wendy, motioned to the other three to concentrate and contact the others. Tears in her eyes, Wendy chokes out "Can anyone hear me?"

At this they heard Erza, Pantherlily, Bisca and Levy answer out. Confused, Charle asked, "Where's Gajeel and Alzack? If Pantherlily is with you shouldn't the two boys be there as well?"

"Well..uhm..their ahm resting?" Levy said hesitantly.

"Nevermind that. It seems our connection with Lucy has been disconnected, this might be because their all using their magic right now to fight something. Everyone, let's meet out by the lake." Erza butts in again.

At this Charle points out something, "We don't know where that is."

Erza answers, "Grab your recording bat. A map has been inputted into their memory in case of emergencies."

"Right. Ahm I think our bat is lost." Wendy hesitantly points out.

"….. Then just grab anyone else's bat!" Erza answers back authoritatively. "We'll try contacting you once we get to the lake."

At this Freed and Wendy looked at the two Exceeds meaningfully.

"This is degrading." Charle mutters as Happy whines out an "Aye."

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Lucy's POV)

_What in the world is that?_

I stared in horror at what appeared to be a human walking on all fours. Judging from the long hair that was hanging down what appeared to be a head; I figured it would be a woman. It had on some kind of a ragged smock.

"Lucy, nice body! The moonlight really let's out your beauty!" Taurus says to me, hearts obvious on his face.

I sweat drop at this and just as I was going to scream at him to shut up. We heard a strange hissing sound from the woman. Gulping, I quickly took a step back. The woman had managed to avoid Gray's arrows. What's more it was able to quickly make its way to Natsu and Juvia just a while ago.

I heard Natsu growl out, "What the hell is that?"

"How would I know, ash-brain?"

Suddenly I felt someone grip my arm. I jumped back in surprise only to see a terrified Juvia, beside me. She had on an object look of terror on her face and was muttering "this is a dream, this is a dream".

"Ano, Juvia. This isn't a dream. It's more of a nightmare actually." I told the shivering girl. Juvia was now shaking her head back and forth, she was also pointing at the woman.

I looked on now worried. All of a sudden we heard the woman gave out a loud clacking voice and was slowly making its way to us.

"Taurus! Strike her down!" I ordered to Taurus. But the stupid cow didn't do anything, confused I looked to my other side only to see Taurus had fainted when the woman laugh.

"You have got to be kidding me! Close the gate of the bull!"

Now crouching beside Juvia, I quickly surveyed the area where we can possibly hide or run to. Just then, we heard a creaking sound. The four of us stared aghast at what appeared to be a rotating head. Our mouths all drop down to the ground, seeing that the figure didn't have a face at all.

"Oi…Lu-lucy, it doesn't have a-a f-face s-so h-how come she w-was able to la-laugh?" Natsu asked while Gray was nodding beside him.

I screamed at them, "Why are you asking me?"

I gasped as Juvia screamed right by my ear; we looked back at the woman only to see her crawling at an amazing speed with her head rotating along.

We all scrambled and ran for our lives. We ran straight to the first path we saw, as we ran blindingly I could almost remember there was something about this path. Just as the memory came, we fell off the cliff.

_Great, of all the paths to run off to._

~0~X~0~X~0~

"What's going on Mirajane? I only broke about two recording bats." Gildarts said in confusion at the number of new bats that had just flown off.

"Well you see…" Mirajane started while watching Master Makarov gulp down a whole tankard of beer.

Master Makarov gave a puff and continued the interrupted explanation, "It seems there are treasure-seeking mages from some dark guilds around the place as well. I bet these four are a part of them."

As the mages stared pityingly at the four troublemakers who were currently being used as Master Makarov's sitting stool. Jet wondered out loud, "How are we gonna protect the civilians from those guys? They look as if they won't mind harassing the people of Dark Cove if it means they'll get what they want."

They stared back at Master Makarov, "Well then we'll just have to make them join in on the fun."

Everyone smiled in agreement glad to know that they would have some new victims.

~0~X~0~X~0~

Meanwhile in the dark forest, by the lake were Lucy and the others were in a while ago. Cana Alberona was staring up a tree to see Laki grinning at the success of her prop. The prop was the very figure that had chase the others off the cliff.

Sweat dropping, she shouted up at Laki, "I just heard from Mirajane. There are some new people who will join in on the fun."

"U-wah! That's great Cana! We're gonna win for sure with those additional numbers! My lady who has found love, truly is the best masterpiece!"

"You know I still don't get it why you call it that."

Shaking her head, Cana stared down at the three cards in her hand. "The judge that watches over the distance, a kind lightning that guards the garden of the fallen king. It just gets weirder and weirder."

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Levy's POV)

"Wake up, Gajeel!" I said while shaking the iron dragon-slayer by his shoulder. Just then I saw a strange light emanating from the small bag beside Erza.

"Ano Erza there seems to be a strange light from your bag." I said to the red-headed woman who was staring at the map on the recording bat.

The re-quip mage pulled out the mysterious diary that was now glowing a pale yellow light. We all looked at each other, then motioned for Erza to open it. We stared in amazement upon seeing the newly created page.

Pantherlily broke the silence, saying "She's very beautiful. It's my first time seeing a house like that though. It looks as if it's coming out of the mountain itself."

There on the page was not a diary entry but a sketch that spanned two pages. On the right, was a detailed sketch of a house by the beach and just as Pantherlily had said it indeed appeared to come out from the mountain itself. On the left, was a sketch of a beautiful woman playing by the sea, she was holding out her dress from the waves.

"I think this is Lia." I said to the others. They all nodded in agreement. We stared again at the picture. When all of a sudden, Pantherlily pointed out something. "Look at her hands, there is something on them."

Pantherlily was right, there was something on the woman's hands.

Bisca gave out a gasp, "It looks like the tattoo Natsu had mentioned when he was telling us about that woman in his dream, remember?"

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza asked out loud while staring at the woman's hands with suspicion.

* * *

><p>Crap, I got a cold. Sigh. Wasn't able to write at all in two days' time since the computer wasn't hooked up at all. Dang, I should just learn how to put up the wires. That and i was stuck putting in accounts on the ledger. hate accounting! sorry for the late update. *sniff* not feeling well.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

A/N: Although this guild is of my own imagination. Rather than creating flashbacks I've decided to do this "profile thingy" instead to give you a run-down on the mysterious characters that are about to appear and those that have appeared!

I've also managed to lock myself inside the house. I blame my mother and the evil lock!

P.S. The ones that have a longer profile are those that will appear and have appeared.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<strong><br>**

**Witch's Garden**

WOLFSBANE GUILD

An official guild. The guild's symbol is a howling wolf with the wolfsbane flower curving up around the bottom.

Three years ago, Cruciferae Aconictus, the guild master had finally decided upon one of his children who would inherit the title. The night before a new guild master would be proclaimed, his children were found dead in their ancestral home.

Now the guild is split up into three fractions with their loyalties in three individuals who have the best chance on becoming the new guild master. The guild has decided that whoever among the three who could find the missing 'Fenworth trinket' will gain the loyalty of everyone. The new candidates for guild master are: Ajowan, Solana and Raul.

A month before the test of courage tale, a well-known businessman Mr. James Fenworth decided to grant to any of his relatives who will be able to find the "trinket" will inherit the bulk of his estates and company. Eager to gather the riches, the conniving relatives each decided to contact known official guilds to help out with the search. Master Makarov, Master Bob and Master Goldmine refused to accept the requests that were sent their way.

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Cruciferae Aconictus

**Status**: Incapacitated

**Race**: Human

**Characteristics**: Long silver hair, severe silver eyes, a strong nose and a square jawline.

**Unusual Features: **Despite his old age, he still appears to be quite muscular and fit.

**Age**: 80

**Gender**: Male

**Magic**: Take-Over

Animal Control

Earth Magic

Fire Magic

**Affiliation**: Wolfsbane Guild

Province Guild Master League

**Occupation**: Guild Master

**Guild Mark Location**: Upper left side of his face.

**Relatives**: Damian Aconictus – son (deceased)

Bellise Aconictus – daughter (deceased)

Derek Aconictus – son (deceased)

Raul Wolfia – unofficial adopted son

Ariana Aconictus – granddaughter (unknown)

Allisana Aconictus - granddaughter (unknown)

**Alias**: Silver Werewolf

**History**: He is a strong and powerful guild master. But after the massacre of his immediate family and the abduction of his two granddaughters it was said he fell into a state of depression that made him unable to use his magic ever since then. He is a friend of Makarov, Bob and Goldmine.

After the day of his children's death, he went to collect the two daughters of his youngest son who were in the care of a nanny. Only to find out that the nanny and his granddaughters were missing. He has no idea what his two granddaughters might look like since the only photographs he possesses of them were when they were still very young and their mother was still alive.

Many in the guild believed that it was on hearing Raul was hanging on life and death at a hospital that had finally pushed him to depression. The misfortune of his family caused the other guild masters to suspect that it was all planned out but they could never bring this up to Cruciferae. They feared that on hearing their suspicion the man might commit suicide or go insane blaming himself for the tragedy of his family.

It was Raul's persistence and care coupled with the belief of the members loyal to him that gave him the strength to break away from his depression. He has a white ferret which he keeps with him ever since the second year of his children's death. He calls it Hikari. FYI, the ferret is male.

**~0~X~0~X~0~  
><strong>

**Name**: Damian Aconictus

**Status**: Deceased

**Relatives: **Cruciferae Aconictus** - **father

Bellise Aconictus – younger sister (deceased)

Derek Aconictus – younger brother (deceased)

Raul Wolfia – foster brother

Ariana Aconictus – niece (unknown)

Allisana Aconictus - niece (unknown)

**History**: The eldest son of Master Cruciferae, a candidate for guild master. He was murdered together with his siblings. He was known for his expertise in Take-Over magic. He was also known in the guild for his strict yet fair ways in deciding matters of importance. He loved kids but was deadly afraid of commitment. His used to tease and torment Derek when they were young, when Raul came into the family he started to tease and torment him as well.

**~0~X~0~X~0~**

**Name**: Bellise Aconictus

**Status**: Deceased

**Relatives**: Cruciferae Aconictus - father

Damian Aconictus – older brother (deceased)

Derek Aconictus – younger brother (deceased)

Raul Wolfia – foster brother

Ariana Aconictus – niece (unknown)

Allisana Aconictus - niece (unknown)

**History**: The only daughter of Cruciferae, like her brothers she was also a candidate for guild master. She was murdered along with her two brothers. She was highly respected for her expertise in Earth magic and knowledge of herbal plants. During her time as a mage, she took in three orphaned sisters. She disliked the idea of bearing children and chaining herself to a man. She was a mother figure in the eyes of the girls she took in. Loved by the female guild members and feared by the male members.

She is fond of both Derek and Raul while she merely tolerates Damian at the best of times. She has no patience for her older brother's feats of stupidity whenever he got drunk.

**~0~X~0~X~0~**

**Name**: Derek Aconictus

**Status**: Deceased

**Relatives**: Cruciferae Aconictus - father

Damian Aconictus – older brother (deceased)

Bellise Aconictus – older sister (deceased)

Raul Wolfia – foster brother

Candria Alcorn – wife (deceased)

Ariana Aconictus – daughter (unknown)

Allisana Aconictus - daughter (unknown)

**History**: The youngest son of Cruciferae, like his siblings he was also a candidate for guild master. He was murdered along with his siblings. He appeared to have no magic whatsoever but was a brilliant strategist in the times he helped out his siblings with their jobs.

When he was twenty, he decided to become a merchant and to travel all over the world. He met his wife on his second year of travelling. His wife died three years after giving birth to his youngest daughter. He didn't keep a photo album of his children since he was traumatized of taking pictures when he was young (Damian had played a trick on him). It was his wife who took the time to send photographs of them to his father and siblings.

He left his daughters to a nanny when he went back to the guild for the announcement. He seemed to like Raul although they haven't spent a long time together. A year after Raul came to them he decided he wanted to be a merchant. Before he left, he asked Raul to take care of their family.

**~0~X~0~X~0~**

**Name**: Raul Wolfia

**Status**: Active

**Race**: Human

**Characteristics**: Black hair in a crew cut, heavily bandaged face. Dark crimson eyes and fanged teeth.

**Age**: 30

**Gender**: Male

**Magic**: Lightning Magic

Light Magic

**Affiliation**: Wolfsbane Guild

**Occupation**: S-class Mage

**Guild Mark Location**: Right side of his chest

**Relatives**: Cruciferae Aconictus – foster father

Damian Aconictus – foster brother (deceased)

Bellise Aconictus – foster sister (deceased)

Derek Aconictus – foster brother (deceased)

**Alias**: White lightning

Wolfie (by Damian and Bellise; when he was young)

Raul-sama (by his subordinates)

**History**: Many in the guild believe that after his life threatening accident he became disfigured, which is why he keeps his face heavily bandaged. Coincidentally, the accident happened when he was on his way home to the guild for the proclamation of the new guild master. The state of his well-being aside he is agile, strong and instinctive. He is also knowledgeable of hand to hand combat. What's more despite his bulky and muscled body he is quite fast.

Master Cruciferae took him in when he was five years old and was found shivering in the rain just outside the doors of the guild. Damian, Derek and Bellise both acted like older siblings to him. He became the caretaker of his foster father after he recovered. For the past two years he has been steadily looking for a way to recover his father's ability to use magic while constantly on the lookout for information about Derek's missing children.

Cruciferae is the only one who knows what he looks like without his bandages. He has no memories of his real family other than the fact that they didn't possess magic.

**~0~X~0~X~0~**

**Name**: Ajowan Umbelliferae

**Status**: Active

**Race**: Human

**Characteristics**: Receding thin brown hair, long sharp nose, black squinty eyes and a thin unforgiving mouth.

**Age**: 65

**Gender**: Male

**Magic**: Seith Magic

**Affiliation**: Wolfsbane Guild

**Occupation**: Mage

**Guild Mark Location**: Palm of his left hand

**Relatives**: unknown

**Alias**: Master Ajowan (to his subordinates)

**History**: He is second-in command of the guild. He has been a part of the guild since he and Cruciferae were still young mages. During Cruciferae's depression, he took control of the guild for his friend. During that time he managed to recruit in new members while gaining the trust of the old ones.

When Cruciferae recovered, he quietly went back to his old position to the disappointment of his subordinates. It was during his short seat of power that he took in two apprentices that everyone in the guild calls "maid sisters" for their blinding loyalty to him.

**~0~X~0~X~0~**

**Name**: Areca Palmae

**Status**: Active

**Race**: Human

**Characteristics**: Long braided cinnamon brown hair and lavender eyes.

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: Female

**Magic**: Shadow Magic

Slow Moving Magic (limited)

**Affiliation**: Wolfsbane Guild

**Occupation**: Mage

**Guild Mark Location**: Left side of her neck

**Relatives**: Anise Palmae (younger sister)

**History**: No one in the guild knows much about her, since she is incredibly silent. She has always appeared to be unfeeling and blank-faced. She doesn't seem to be very close to her younger sister despite the fact that they are always together. Severely loyal to Ajowan, to the point the other guild members see her more of his maid rather than an apprentice.

**~0~X~0~X~0~**

**Name**: Anise Palmae

**Status**: Active

**Race**: Human

**Characteristics**: Long silky light brown hair that flows to her waist and lavender eyes.

**Age**: 15

**Gender**: Female

**Magic**: Hair Magic

**Affiliation**: Wolfsbane Guild

**Occupation**: Mage

**Guild Mark Location**: Right side of her neck

**Relatives**: Areca Palmae (older sister)

**History**: Like her sister no one in the guild knows much about her but unlike her older sister she is cheerful and talkative. It is clear to everyone in the guild that she loves her sister very much to the point she mimics Areca's perfect maid tendencies when they are together. There is a dreamy quality in her demeanor whenever she is following her sister around and Ajowan is nowhere in sight.

The female members of the guild have noticed that there are rare instances wherein she would look out to space and would appear to look horrified all of a sudden. They blame this on the girl's night time terrors that would happen sporadically. They know this for the two sisters stay in the guild's ladies dormitory.

**~0~X~0~X~0~**

**Names**: Laura and Erica Ceae

**Status**: Active

**Race**: Human

**Characteristics**: Identical twins. They both have red hair which they keep in messy updo and bright golden eyes. No one can tell them apart since they love to wear each other's clothes and talk at the same time. They usually take turns wearing the colors blue and pink.

**Ages**: 15

**Gender**: Female

**Magic**: Wind and Air Magic

**Affiliation**: Wolfsbane Guild

**Occupation**: Mage

**Guild Mark Location**: At the base of their throats.

**Relatives**: Solana Ceae (older sister)

Bellise Aconictus (mother figure)

**History**: Master Cruciferae, Raul Wolfia and their older sister are the only ones who are able to tell them apart. They love to do everything in sync. One of them is very clumsy to the point of comedic proportions. They have been known to approach Anise Palmae all of a sudden and tell her to smile, despite the fact the girl is already smiling. This causes much confusion to everyone in the vicinity including Anise who is usually more confused than the spectators.

Like their mother figure Bellise they are not fond of men in general. Although there have been exceptions. One of which is Raul Wolfia whom they constantly call Raul-nii. They adore Raul and Hikari the ferret, to the point that either of the two have come to hide the moment they catch sight of the twins.

They treat Cruciferae with utmost respect and love. They learned how to bake just for the old man although they are hopeless in cooking. They helped Raul take care of Cruciferae during his depression.

**~0~X~0~X~0~**

**Name**: Solana Ceae

**Status**: Active

**Race**: Human

**Characteristics**: Shoulder length dark red wavy hair and light brown eyes. Delicate and fragile in appearance but possesses a sharp tongue.

**Ages**: 23

**Gender**: Female

**Magic**: Earth Magic

Fragrance Magic

**Affiliation**: Wolfsbane Guild

**Occupation**: S-class Mage

**Guild Mark Location**: At the base of their throats.

**Relatives**: Erica and Laura Ceae (younger sisters)

Bellise Aconictus (mother figure)

**Alias**: Lady Solana (to her followers)

**History**: She was thirteen when their parents died and she started working in order to take care of her sisters. Bellise took them in not as her children but as her apprentices, although it was clear to everyone that Bellise did acted like a mother to them.

She is greatly respected by the female members of the guild just like Bellise used to be. The only men she seems to care and respect are Raul and Cruciferae. She and Areca seem to respect each other in terms of skill and power.

* * *

><p>*sniff* I have a red nose just like Rudolph. I made this "chapter" in the hopes that you would come to have an understanding of my characters possible personalities. Feel free to pm me for your questions!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

A/N: This is getting tricky. Hmmmmm. Chapters from here on end may take a while to be updated since I'm gonna be spending a long time in reviewing and editing it, to make sure it's understandable and everything.

WOohoo, rocking to Fiesta the 6th opening song for Fairy Tail.

I worry that the previous chapter was too depressing. No pun intended.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

**The fallen king**

(Ajowan's POV)

As I made my way to our encampment, I ignored the other mages who were all hurrying up to find the treasure. Once the sun rises, the treasure will also disappear the old man had said to his greedy relatives. _Ah, but the treasure I'm after isn't some stupid little trinket. No the treasure I'm after is much more than that._

Coming inside the tent, I stared at the once proud master of the Wolfsbane guild. _Oh, how the mighty have fallen indeed._ I bowed to him and said pleasantly, "Raul has disabled the recording bats just as we planned."

I stood up erectly and barely kept my annoyance in check. The man was too busy feeding his equally annoying pet. _I swear the man has become unhinged ever since he came back to the guild carrying that poor excuse of a rat of his. _

Fixing a smile on my face, I continued on "I'm sure we'll find that trinket soon enough. Shall we have tea for a while?"

I motioned to Areca to bring in the tea set and waited patiently for his reply.

"I was wondering if I should take this time to visit Makarov. I heard that they are having so much fun with their little event." Cruciferae said while patting his now sleeping ferret.

I clenched my hand into fists as I quickly thought up a possible excuse. "I think it will be more appropriate to visit them after the event."

The man scratched his chin. I mentally wince at the thought of the germs that would have surely been transferred from the white rodent. I looked down and stared at the golden eyes of the little germ infected rat. I quickly took a step backward.

"Perhaps you're right. I want Makarov to meet Hikari and of course see how Fairy Tail has been going."

I bowed down my head; it won't be helpful if he sees what I really think about that last statement. Fairy Tail is of course very much alright, in fact it's become much more powerful than it ever was while you were wallowing in self-pity. I answered in my head, while what came out of my mouth was, "I have heard that Fairy Tail is doing quite well despite the problems that have arisen against them."

Just then Areca came inside the tent with the tea set and Anise right behind her. I nodded to the table, signaling to them to prepare the tea. As I pretended to looked on in apparent interest at the proceedings outside I heard a voice whisper in my ear. "Master, a new seith mage has appeared. He is at the cemetery right now and he has also managed to have beaten the ones stationed there."

_Why won't anything go according to plan? _I calmly told myself though that it will all soon come to pass and my plans will go according to plan once again. "If you'll excuse me, it seems there has been an accident by the cemetery. Not to worry Areca, Anise and I will handle it."

The three of us bowed and left. But before I went outside the tent I looked back and blinked. I shook my head slightly and looked back again. _I could have sworn that Hikari's eyes were red just a while ago._

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Lucy's POV)

We had somehow miraculously landed on the beach alive. Déjà vu. I looked around the place only to catch sight of Natsu's head buried in the sand his legs swinging all over the place and Gray was lying on the sand out for the count. Double Déjà vu. _Wait a sec, where's Juvia?_

"Juvia! Where are you?" I shouted while quickly scanning the place. I caught sight of something dark buried in the sand and being washed by the waves. I straightened and cautiously approached the dark mass all the while mentally chanting "_let it not be a head, let it not be a head_".

In the background I heard Natsu give out a grunt. It seemed like he had finally managed to free his head and was now screaming at Gray to wake up. I hesitantly reached out a hand towards the object. "Oi, Lucy!" I heard Natsu shout.

Hand still outstretched, I look back towards Natsu ready to tell him off for shouting so much when all of a sudden I felt a clammy hand grasp my wrist tightly. I screamed at the top of my lungs and fell on my butt. I looked up to see a huge bat flapping around my head while the cold hand was now pulling on me with force.

"LUCY!" I heard Natsu and Gray shout at the same time.

I fisted my free hand and slammed it on the bat with all the strength I had which caused it to explode. _What the heck, since when do bats explode? _

"Lucy-san. Juvia is back to normal. Did our recording bat just explode?" I heard the unmistakable voice of Juvia saying by my side.

_Whoops._

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Normal POV – trying to do Mr. Narrator from the Fairy Tail anime)

On the back of the Dark Cove inn, revelations as to why there were a number of unknown mages running around the area is currently being told. Kneeling properly in front of the Fairy Tail guild master and the mages who had caught them were the four previously unknown mages.

They were all presently kneeling in a neat line that managed to impress Mirajane. The scrawny man is Jules Straw while his heavy counterpart is Nutty Carbo. Upon hearing the duo's names a while ago, Gildart, Jet and Droy had coughed out their beer much to the confusion of the two.

Kneeling with backs erect and faces set in serious lines were the other duo. The bulky orange Mohawk headed man is Juiz Orange while the scarred dreadlocks man beside him is Xcel Mace.

"Ahem." Master Makarov coughed out. "So how's Cruciferae?"

Juiz answered respectfully, "Master is very much alright now. Although lately we have noticed that his magic is acting strangely."

"I don't get it. Isn't he unable to use his magic?" Jet points out.

"Yes, he can't use his magic but this doesn't mean his magic has disappeared from his body. Am I right?" Makarov states while taking slow gulps of his drink.

All four nodded in agreement. The three then looked significantly at Xcel. Nodding at the others, the man stood up and kneeled closer to Master Makarov.

"Our loyalties lie primarily at Master Cruciferae and Raul-sama. We are aware that our appearances don't exactly make people trust us. It was only on our late teens that we realize we had magic by then we had all done manual labor, gotten into fights and such. The town of Azalea is known for the trade guilds and non-magic industries. Only a few of us have magic, magic isn't even taught in schools that much." Xcel took a deep breath and continued, "The wolfsbane guild has for a time given out magic lessons to the children and teens who have displayed magic powers. During Ajowan's reign, he cancelled this saying that it was a waste of time and money. Raul-sama managed to talk Miss Solana and some of the older mages in the guild to give out magic lessons for free. Raul-sama was among the ones who would spend his rare free times teaching both the old and young magic users."

"I come from a family of traders and mathematicians." Xcel continued on seriously, completely unaware of the disbelief on the Fairy Tail mages faces or the fact that Master Makarov had spilled his drink on his lap. The other three were bowing their heads and revealed that they were sons of renowned farmers, herdsmen and plantation owners in their town.

"I see." Master Makarov continues on while looking up the night sky and strategically placing the end of his cape on his stained pants. "You have to understand, we humans tend to take things by sight first before taking the time to actually examine it at its fullest possibilities."

Hearing this wise outlook from the guild master of the famous Fairy Tail, caused the four mages to see the old man in a new light. Gildarts, Jet and Droy were sweat dropping while Mirajane was beaming at the touched mages.

"Ahem. Do continue on." Master Makarov said to the dreadlocks sporting mage.

"Well, I have always been good with numbers to the point even Ajowan agreed to place the books of the guild in my hands. This past month whenever I took the time to show my reports to Master Cruciferae, I've felt his magic disappear at times. On the first few times this has happened, I thought it was all in my imagination. But then the day came that I didn't feel anything from the master for the whole afternoon, when night time came he was pale, weak and bedridden." The dreadlocks man forcibly gripped the grass in front of him as the Fairy Tail mages remembered the time when their own Master Makarov's magic had also disappeared.

Master Makarov walked toward the man and asked "Did his magic come back?"

"Yes, it did. But it was two full weeks before his magic seemed to have fully returned. By then I had already told Raul-sama and Miss Solana about feeling the master's magic come and go. The truth is we want the trinket in order to—OW!"

Before the mages could react at the intrusion they heard a clear voice say "Hello, Makarov."

They stared in shock at Master Makarov when the old man gave loud guffaws of laughter on hearing the strange voice.

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Levy's POV)

I looked in interest towards the path that Lucy had mentioned before. I felt someone tapping my leg gently. I looked down and saw that it was Pantherlily.

"What's the matter, Lily?" I asked the serious looking Exceed.

"Levy, do you by any chance have extra towels in your backpack? Gajeel and Alzack might need it." He said while pointing at the two exhausted men panting by the side of the lake. I sweat drop at this and quickly opened my backpack to see if I do have any towels.

On our way to the lake we ended up being chased by a weird faceless lady. We had of course run away from this. I had somehow managed to drag Gajeel to the ground again. Bisca had of course seized Alzack on instinct. Erza surprisingly had grabbed Pantherlily and ran along with us.

I looked to Erza and asked, "Erza how come you didn't attack the lady?"

"Oh you didn't know? That was the faceless woman of legends who would take away the faces of the women that she catches." The requip mage answered seriously.

Bisca and I stared horrified at Erza. When all of a sudden the bushes behind us started shaking, Erza quickly pulled out her sword. Bisca and I grabbed each other and screamed when five shadows burst out from the bushes. We then heard the two guys curse out. Surprised, we looked back to see the two had their hairs and shirt drenched with water. Before we had the time to think properly we heard a familiar haughty voice say, "Honestly, is that any way to talk in front of women? Wendy ignore them."

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think. *sniff and sneeze*<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

*looks outside* oh sure now the sun decides to come out…

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

**Pounce**

(Wendy's POV)

_I hope Natsu and the others are alright._

I helped Alzack and Gajeel make a bonfire for them to dry their clothes on. I felt bad seeing the two all bruised up. "Gajeel-san and Alzack-san would you like me to heal you both?" I offered to the two, by the corner of my eye both Bisca and Levy had stiffened.

Confused, I stood up to ask the two what was wrong when Gajeel spoke up. "Don't worry about us. These bruises are nothing compared to what Salamander might be suffering right now! I bet that idiot fell off a cliff or something! Gihihihihi!"

Alzack and I sweat drop at this because knowing Natsu there was a very big possibility that such a thing might have happened already. I looked on as Pantherlily came with some soaked up towels for the two's injuries. _Oh, yeah I brought some snacks!_

I hurriedly made my way to Charle who was sitting beside my knapsack. Just as I picked up my bag I felt a strong gust of wind blow up behind me. Judging from the other's gasp of surprise they weren't expecting that either.

I looked back and stared as what appeared to be a wind wall around Gajeel, Alzack and Pantherlily, the bonfire had been extinguished. Just as Gajeel made to punch the whirling wind around them, I heard Erza scream out "Stop! Your trap inside a wind wall, you try to get out and you'll be cut into pieces!"

I shuddered at the thought on what would have happened if the already injured Gajeel had punched it. "So what the hell do you expect us to do now?" The iron dragonslayer growled out at Erza.

"Just sit back and watch the show of course!" Two voices state out of nowhere.

"Up there!" Charle said while pointing at the sky.

We all looked up to see two identical looking girls floating up on the air. They both had their red hair in a messy updo. They were both wearing black high-top sneakers, white chain belted short shorts & a fitted tank top. Just then the girl with the blue tank top floated up in front of the wall and said "Hello Fairy Tail mages! I'm Erica!"

The one with the pink tank top floated to Erica's side and said "And I'm Laura!"

The two held hands and pointed to themselves. "We're twins!"

Everyone in the vicinity sweat drop at this. "Yes, we can see quiet clearly that the two of you are twins." Charle said irritation clear in her voice.

The two held up their hands and out of nowhere they produced two black jackets. Giggling they put on the jackets, vanished and appeared again. They smiled down at us cheerfully. Happy and Charle were now flying. Levy and Freed were getting ready to write as Bisca and Erza gripped their weapons tighter.

The opened their mouths and said "Can you now tell us apart?"

Everyone face planted. Charle whispered to me, "Those two seem to be airheads, no wonder their so good with their magic."

I sweat drop and whispered back, "Charle, don't be mean."

"I wasn't being mean, Wendy. I was just stating an opinion! Honestly, do they expect one of us to actually try to answer that question?" Charle said to me seriously.

I looked up and saw Happy was right in front of them wearing a rebellious expression on his face. He pointed to the one on the right and shouted "You're Erica!"

Silence fell on the lake until "Erica" laughed. "Uwah! Your good! Yup, I am Erica! How'd you know?"

Happy crossed his arms over his chest and said "It's because I'm a cat."

"U-wah, Erica-chan. He's so cute! We should give them some prizes shouldn't we?"

"I agree, Laura-chan!"

~0~X~0~X~0~X~

(Lucy's POV)

I looked on as Natsu ate the fire produced by the bat that had exploded.

"Thanks for the food, Lucy!" The pink-haired mage cheerfully told me.

I waved off his thanks and looked at Juvia who was patching Gray up. _It's a good thing I brought some medicine with me._

"Lucy-san. Since we are already in the beach shall we look for the house?" Juvia said after she tied of the bandage on Gray's arm.

"Great idea, Juvia." We all stood up and started walking up the beach looking for the mysterious house Juvia had said would be here.

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Lisanna's POV)

"Well that's the last of them." I said while dusting off my hand from tying up another group of mages.

"Hey, Lisanna. C'mere." I heard Bixlow shout out.

I carefully made my way past the crumbling tombstones. _Wonder how old some these graves are._ I quickly made my way to Bixlow who was by the biggest tree in the cemetery.

"Hey Bixlow, do you have any idea why some of the mages in the wolfsbane guild were fighting when we got here?"

The tall man shook his head and said, "Nope. But maybe just maybe because they belong to different fractions in the guild? And now their having a war on who would rule!" He then burst out laughing.

"Like what the thunder tribe once did?" I asked jokingly while peeking up at him.

The laughter stopped and he shook his head at me. "Nevermind that. Look over there." He gestured towards a cliff.

I looked on and saw that there was a house at the base of the cliff. "That house—"

Before I could finish what I was saying I felt myself being slammed against the trunk of the tree.

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Lucy's POV)

From a far the house looked pretty ordinary but up close it looked like what a haunted house ought to look like. Judging from the incredulous looks on the other's faces we were all thinking the same thing.

I stared up at the house and decided to change my opinion it looked like a dignified haunted house. For one thing there were no shutters hanging around. The roof appeared to be intact and working quiet well. The doors appear to be sturdy and strong. The steps and pillars looked pretty strong despite the obvious old age.

The vines around the pillars looked almost artistic in a creepy way. The paint on the house was peeling. But most of all the house had the creepy scary vibe you get when something supernatural was afoot.

"Is it me or is the whole area made for this test of courage thing especially?" I asked the others, exasperated with the whole horror drama.

Gray and Juvia were nodding back at me. "Eh? So this house is also part of the test of courage? What the heck are we waiting for let's get inside already!"

Juvia and I couldn't help but slap our faces at this. Gray quickly went for the offense though, "You really make it easy for me at times, y'know?"

"What do you mean by that, minty fresh?"

Gray slammed his forehead against Natsu's and growled, "You. Are. An. Idiot. Or do you want me to clarify that in terms you can ACTUALLY understand?"

_This is going to get ugly_. I looked at Juvia, we nodded at each other and stepped back.

Sure enough, Natsu gave out a punch to Gray's face. The ice mage fell on the porch steps, stood up and jumped on Natsu. We watched on as the two wrestled each other to the doorstep.

"Hey, Juvia do you think these keys would work on this house?" I said while lifting the keys up for the water mage to see.

"Maybe. Unless Gray-sama and Natsu-san destroys the door first." Juvia jokes out.

We laughed at this when all of a sudden the two flew past our heads and into the sea. Eyes wide we looked towards the door then to the dripping guys who were running back to us.

"What the hell just happened?" The two asked at the same time.

We shook our heads and stared back at the door. "Maybe it was a ghost?" Juvia hesitantly said to us.

Gray and Natsu both shook their heads at this. "Nah. Before we fell to the sea, I felt a strong magic somewhere." Gray said with his head tilted to the door.

As if awakening from a nightmare Juvia pushed me away and ran up to the ice mage saying, "Gray-sama, please use this towel to dry yourself off."

_This girl is worse than Shelly at times and where the heck did she get that towel?_

"Hey, Lucy do you remember those weird keys we got from that pouch? Why don't you try it on the door?" Natsu said to me, smiling his goofy smile. He had managed to dry himself with his body heat.

I looked at him, then to the door and back. "What if I'll end up in the sea like what happened to you guys?" I whined.

"Don't worry! I'll catch you before you fall." He said confidently.

I sighed. I might as well give it a try. Knowing Natsu, he'll just nag me non-stop until I do end up doing it. I grumbled under my breath as I went up to the door. _It honestly looks like an ordinary door._

"You can do it, Luce!" Natsu shouted.

"Do your best Lucy-san." Juvia also shouted.

"Yeah, don't be scared." Gray butts in.

I looked back and felt my eyes almost pop out. They had somehow managed to back up all the way to the shore. I fisted the hand holding the keys. _These guys._

I squared my back, took hold of the doorknob, place the key in the opening and closed my eyes as I pushed the key in.

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Erza's POV)

As I ran through the path that would lead me to the cliff steps, I can't help but hope Freed, Happy and Wendy get safely to their assigned spots. I pushed on remembering what the twins had said.

_FLASHBACK_

_Erica pointed to the base of her throat and said, "We are from the legal guild Wolfsbane. We were contacted to retrieve a special object from the house by the sea."_

"_Please don't try to deny anything; we know for a fact that you are all well aware of the existence of the house. The wind carries interesting news." Laura butts in cheerfully._

_They floated closer to us and said in perfect sync, "Right at this very moment some mages from dark guilds are making their way to the Dark Cove Inn where they intend to torture the information they need from the townspeople."_

_I had gripped my sword tighter as I took a step forward at the twins. The one called Erica raised her hand and continued on, "We are aware that Fairy Tail is a strong guild yet chaos can cause unexpected casualties. Also right at this moment, two of your guild members are facing off two very dangerous members of our guild."_

_Laura shook her head at this and continued on for her sister, "One of them prefers to play around with his opponents before destroying them. The information we had just shared to you all is our first prize. Our second prize is for two of you to stay here and fight us while the others may leave and go to where they want."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

I have to get to the beach house fast. Those two never bothered to say anything about their guild members that could possibly be on their way there right now. But that doesn't mean those people are harmless.

Just then I felt the ground under my running feet disappear. "Kyaaa!"

"You sound soo cute as always, Erza-chan!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I stood up and made to jump out of the hole when spikes suddenly appeared all over.

"Please stay there for a while, Erza-chan! I have to stop someone from doing a very big mistake." I heard the dangerous edge on the last three words.

"Oh but don't worry I'm not after your guild mates unless they stand in my way. See ya!"


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

Fairy dust.. pixie magic.. tinkerbell?

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

**Taboo**

(Normal POV - still trying to be Mr. Narrator-san)

In a mysterious house by the sea, four mages hesitantly enter the threshold. They looked on in wonder at the space of the place and at the antique furniture on the walls and floor.

A pink-haired mage ran to the wall and went back to the blonde stellar mage. He held up something close to the face of the girl and said "Hey, Luce look! It's a tarantula!"

The blonde took a step back and rammed into the ice mage who was right behind her. Gray smirked and told Natsu, "You're an idiot all right. Don't you know women don't like bugs?"

Lucy shook her head at Natsu and said, "Gray is right you know well actually I don't think anyone would like a huge hairy spider thrust into their faces." She shuddered at this.

"You're weird, Lucy. It's just a spider." Natsu said to the girl and returned the spider back to the wall.

Lucy glared at the back of the boy when Gray tapped her shoulder and held up something to the girl. Smiling he said, "Lucy, check it out it's a baby mice."

Squealing the blonde girl hid behind the water mage's back. "Gray, that isn't a baby mice! It's a full grown one!"

The ice mage frowned down at the mice and said "No it isn't. That one is." He said while pointing to the corner. The two girls looked at it and screamed. It was a huge fat rat the size of a seven foot shoe.

They ran into the nearest open door in the hallway. They could hear the two "battling" with the full grown mouse. The blonde looked around the room quizzically and said at the other, "Hey, Juvia was this room opened a while ago?"

She stared wonderingly at the chandelier and at the locked up bay window. She looked back at her silent companion who was picking something up from the carpeted floor.

"Lucy-san! Look I think this is a human skull."

Juvia held it up for her companion to see clearly when the old chandelier and gas lamps on the wall all lit up and a huge explosion occurred just outside the house. The two screamed and grabbed the nearest things to them.

Another explosion occurs and this time the whole house shook from the impact of whatever was attacking it. A scream of terror rips through the air.

"LUCY!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

Outside the trembling house, a cloaked and heavily bandage man sniffs the air. "Tsk. So there are people inside the house huh."

The man raised his hand and the house was still again. He walked at the magical boundary the house had created while he was attacking it. _Whoever thought of giving this house a magic of its own must have been a genius or something._

Spying a fissure by the side of the house the man shook his head. _Hope nobody falls out of a window._ As he turned his back a new plan forming in his mind, he heard a huge splash and someone screaming out a name. _Crap._

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Lucy's POV)

_Whatever happened to falling into the sea?_

The water all around me was so cold. I looked around at the darkness of the water. I'm swimming in darkness. I tried swimming up only to end up feeling as if I were in the middle of the deepest darkest part of the sea. If it was possible to cry in the water I would be doing it. I could feel my lungs burning, my body shivering in fear and my heart beating faster than ever.

_I'm scared._ As this thought crossed into my mind I swam some more, in some corner of my mind I knew I have only been in the water for a minute or two but fear and darkness have stolen all coherent thoughts in my mind. My sight was getting blurry. I felt the need to open my mouth. _What was that?_ It felt as if something had fallen into the water but I didn't have the strength to worry on what it could be.

As I opened my mouth and the water came rushing inside me. I thought a small ball of light was making its way to me and following it was some dark mass. But that couldn't be. How could a light keep its shine in darkness like this?

Then everything went black and I had the eerie feeling that I was falling into nothingness. But this darkness isn't so bad, it's warm and comfortable.

~0~X~0~X~0~

From the shadows of the rocks and boulders by the cliff, Raul looked on into the fissure. Just then a form came up from the dark water. He looked on to see that the boy they had called Natsu had managed to successfully save the girl. The other two were lowering what appeared to be tied up curtains to the boy.

A ball of white light from the dark waters made its way to the man, he scooped the ball of light and whispered "Good work." And the light disappeared. He smiled on at the commotion in the house and said "So risking your own life for a comrade. Is that what a Fairy Tail mage, is? I sure hope you could find the trinket for me though."

~0~X~0~X~0~

The fire dragon-slayer carefully lowered the girl onto the carpeted floor. "Lucy wake up! WAKE UP!" He snarled forcefully at the unconscious blonde while gripping both of the girl's shoulder.

"Natsu, stop that." Gray calmly told the boy while kneeling beside the girl as well. "We'll have to do mouth-to-mouth something."

The dragon-slayer glared up at him, "This isn't the time for you to try being funny Gray!"

"I'm serious Natsu. I think all we have to do is blow air into her mouth, I think."

The pink-haired boy stared incredulously at the ice mage who was looking at him significantly. "That isn't needed. I'm already manipulating the sea water inside Lucy-san to come out." A voice interjects.

The two boys looked up into the serious looking Juvia standing by them when the once unconscious Lucy threw up water all of a sudden. The two male mages grimaced at this, feeling bad for the stellar mage but at least she was now safe.

Gray and Juvia smiled in relief as Fairy Tail's salamander hugs the surprised Lucy with all his might. The two didn't hear the boy whisper "I thought I was too late." to the blushing blonde.

Hugging back the dragon-slayer, Lucy Heartfilia whispered back. "Thank you, Natsu. Thanks for waking me up from a nightmare again."

~0~X~0~X~0~

Meanwhile in a cemetery with a clear view to the mysterious house, a fight between four mages was ongoing in full force.

"Lisanna!" The caped Bixlow shouted as he jumped from what appeared to be sharp spikes heading to him.

The white haired take-over mage was trapped in what looked like branches. The girl twisted trying to get free from the vise-like grip of whatever it was pinning her to the tree. The grip of the thing tightened causing the girl to scream out.

"Babies! Break her free!" The five totem dolls shot laser beams onto the thing. Surprisingly it burned very quickly and as the smell wafted to the two mages they evaded new incoming spikes and hid behind a mausoleum.

"Bixlow. These things that are attacking us is hair?" Lisanna asked to the masked man.

"Yup. It's hair magic. I've heard about it from Lucy and Juvia but I have never had the chance to actually encounter it until now." The man replied back.

They crouched down upon feeling the mausoleum cracked and getting destroyed under the strength of the iron-hard hair spikes. They were caught unaware when they were grabbed by what appeared to be extra-long bandages. They watch on as a form floated down before them. It was a middle-age woman wearing a plain white dress and bandages around her arms, legs and neck. She had the appearance of a kind hearted woman if it were not for the dead eyes she had. There was no life at all in the woman's eyes.

"That bastard!" Bixlow muttered vehemently as he stared at the woman. Lisanna looked at her partner in surprise having never heard him talk in such heated tones. She looked back once more at the woman.

"Babies! Shoot her down!" Bixlow ordered at the totems who were evading the woman's bandages. The totems lined up and shot the woman down.

"Bixlow, stop! She could die!" Lisanna cried out upon feeling the bandages slackened their grip.

"She's already dead Lisanna! Heck that's not even her soul inside that body right now!" The man answered back, he shook off the bandages and pulled the girl up.

"Look." He said and pointed at the spot the woman was.

Lisanna's eyes widen, standing there with her clothes burned and dirtied was the woman. The bandages were gone and she saw that the woman was stitched up.

"Oh my, I didn't expect for you to know the truth about her with just a look." A voice mockingly said above them.

The two Fairy Tail mages stepped back and looked up at a man. The man had on a dark suit and gloves. He had receding thin brown hair, a long sharp nose, black squinty eyes and a thin unforgiving mouth. Beside him was a fifteen year old girl who was clearly trying to hide the repulse look on her face at the stitched up woman's appearance. The girl had long silky brown hair flowing down her back and sad lavender eyes.

Bixlow pointed a finger to the older man and shouted, "I didn't think I'd ever meet a mage I'd hate more than you! Have you forgotten the rules that bind us seith mages? We are allowed to harness wandering spirits but only if they are willing to be under our power. What's more we are allowed to contain the spirits in other object or through our own bodies but never into another person's body. Not even in a dead body!"

The older mage laughed at Bixlow's accusations as if he had just said a very funny joke. Lissana saw the fifteen year old girl beside the man glare at him with tears in her eyes. "What's going on Ajowan, you said she wasn't dead? You told me and Areca that Nana was alright! But all this time she was dead! You.. Back then, did you just insert someone's soul into her body as well?" The girl screamed at the man.

The old man slapped the girl. "You should be thanking me, foolish girl! Had I not made it possible for you and your sister to be with your beloved Nana all this time? Had I not kept my promise in making her walk again?" The man grinned malevolently at the shocked girl, "I suppose now I can just finish off two birds with one stone. You see your Nana's body is too weak for the soul I have chosen and you, Anise were never as perfect as your sister, but don't worry now you'll be with your precious Nana forever!"

"Shit." Bixlow muttered as the woman called Nana appeared all of a sudden from behind the girl and proceeded to choke the girl. The girl was rapidly losing color and they could see that she was desperately trying to pry the hands from her neck.

"Lisanna." Bixlow said.

"I understand." The white haired girl answered.

They both jumped up towards the figures on the mausoleum roof. "Babies!" The five dolls once more lined up and shot down the old man. Nana threw the girl towards the huge tree in the middle of the cemetery with all her strength and protected her master. Bixlow threw off his cape at the two and ordered the totems to continue attacking.

The young girl closed her eyes waiting for the impact to the tree, with tears streaming on her face. But then she felt the cold air and a sense of being lifted gently. Looking up she saw that she was being held by a huge colorful bird. As the bird set the girl down away from the seith mages fight, she turned into the white-haired Lisanna.

"Your name is anise right? Stay here, okay? I have to go help out my partner."

"No! Both of you don't fight with him here. This place is his territory, he can reanimate dead bodies!"

Just as Bixlow and Lisanna heard this they saw in shock the dead indeed rise up from the graves. "Bixlow!" Lisanna screamed out terrified as she fought off the zombies attacking her and Anise.

The girls backed up to the tree corner when Bixlow suddenly appears before them saying, "Baryon Formation, babies! We gotta protect these girls first!"

As the dolls shielded their master and the girls they heard a voice shout out, "Darkness Breath!" They looked on as a dark creature landed before them smiling. Anise squealed and hid behind Lisanna when they saw the dark creature produced small white wings.

At this Bixlow laughed out loud together with his dolls. Lisanna's mouth opened in shock at the wings. Anise looked up and said "Oh, is he a fallen angel?"

At this Bixlow started rolling on the floor laughing. Lisanna covered her mouth, "Actually the wings don't belong to him."

"Aye! It's mine!" A voice utters as a blue cat appeared behind Freed.

"U-wah. It's a flying kitty and he talks!" Lisanna smiled down at the girl and looked on to the dark creature saying, "Thanks for the shield, Freed."

The three Fairy Tail mages looked past the rune shield to the zombies waiting outside and the old man who was grinning at the back of the crowd of undead. Anise who was getting acquainted with Happy looked up as well also worried. They were safe from the zombies for now but they were also trapped this fact was clear in the minds of the mages.

* * *

><p>First time making fighting scenes. Tell me if it needs improvement and hard to understand. Just tell me what parts are so confusing and I'll do my best in editing them and making it more understandable.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

Addicted again to Pet Society… 0-0 why why must there be playfish cash? HMPH!

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

**For their safety**

As the moon once more reflects itself on the lake surface, four girls fight with all their might. Through the darkness and the light they continue on.

The green haired mage ran through the trees, jumped onto a branch and aimed at the twins who were flying after her. "Wide shot!"

As the bullet speeds to the girls, one of the twins passed her hand down through the air and screamed "Wind blades!"

"That won't work on that shot!" Bisca informed the girl. The twins looked on as the bullet multiplied into several magical attacks all over them. "Wind shield!" The other girl shouted too late.

Bisca ran on back to the lake as the trees behind her collapse one after another on the force of her previous shot. She burst out onto the lake just to see that the twins were already in front of the wind wall. One of them threw rocks into the air as the other shouted, "Aerial shot!"

Bisca closed her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to evade in time. She heard a familiar vice shout out "SHIELD!" and then "BOMB!" She opened her eyes to see that Levy was in front of her and that the word shield was protecting them from the force of the other word.

"That was amazing, Levy-san!" Bisca said to her blue-haired savior.

"Thanks. But that wasn't enough, those two have pretty good reflexes and they could have always turned themselves into the wind." The solid script mage said while staring in front of her.

"U-wah. Our jackets are destroyed. How mean they were brand new!" Emerging from the dust was a battered girl with a blue tank top on. The girl was shaking a battered jacket in front of her.

Beside her was her twin who had on a pink tank top. "That was good. I heard it's draining and hard for a solid script mage to call out two words at almost the same time." She smiled at the blue-haired mage.

"Thanks. You're not pretty bad yourself." Levy countered.

"Levy, Bisca. The one wearing the blue top is Laura while the other is Erica." They heard Lily shout out from the wind wall.

The two sisters turned around in surprise, catching sight of Pantherlily they squealed at the top of their voices.

"Erica-chan look look it's another talking kitty!"

"Yup, yup! He is soo cute!"

The two crouched low and asked to the sweat dropping Lily, "Do you have any brother or sister?"

Bisca and Levy looked at each other and coughed meaningfully at the simpering girls. The twins stiffened and looked back at the Fairy Tail mages in embarrassment.

"Bisca, I have a plan." Levy whispered to the green-haired lady as she continued on staring at the two. "Distract them!"

"Sure!"

Bisca smiled at the two and called forth her Big Bazooka. Grinning at the surprised looks on the twins faces she aimed and fired. The two quickly pulled forth a wind shield that was strong enough to block the shot somehow. The twin girls sank to the ground panting. Erica shouted at the two, "You could have hit your boyfriends with that y'know!"

At this the green-haired mage blushed and started fiddling her fingers and muttering incoherently. The twins looked on in surprise at the cute way the gunslinger was acting. Suddenly they heard a voice shout out, "Bisca! Catch the Exceed egg before it hits the wind wall!"

As one everyone looked up and saw that there was indeed a big egg falling quickly towards the wind wall. Bisca quickly ran towards the egg at the same time as Erica. Laura waved her hand and unmade the wind wall behind her. As Erica touched the egg it disappeared.

"EH?" Everyone shouted except for the solid script mage who said, "I'm sorry."

At this everyone stared at her confused. But then twins caught sight of the word "CAPTURE" was already above them. Sure enough the word wrapped and tied the two girls together.

Levy sunk to her knees and apologized to the still surprise girls. Erica shook her head and Laura said, "You have nothing to be sorry for. You won fair and square, you used our weakness. That's all. Honestly, it's not like a cat will really appear out of the eggs, right?"

Seeing the smiles on the others faces, the two girls' incredulous voices echoed in the place.

"These cute talking cats come from eggs?"

~0~X~0~X~0~

Back in the mysterious house, Lucy and Natsu had on new clothes they had found in a chest in one of the bedrooms. Gray who had found the said clothes decided to wear some as well since along the way to one of the bedrooms he had inadvertently taken off all his clothes.

Lucy was bundled up and facing the fireplace, Juvia had lit up a fire in it. Natsu had decided to eat the fire from the candelabras saying that they were all strangely delicious. The blonde girl was looking into the fire with a strangely tender expression on her face. Juvia stared curiously at the girl; there was something familiar in the way she looked. Suddenly as if a light bulb suddenly went on in Juvia's mind, she grabbed the blond by the shoulders and pushed her face close to hers with a dark indigo aura coming out of her.

"You were thinking of Gray-sama just now weren't you?"

"WHAT? No! I was thinking of Natsu."

"…. OH."

The two sat companionably and quietly. The two were blushing and feeling embarrassed. Just as Lucy glanced at Juvia and made to say something. The pink-haired dragon-slayer suddenly burst into the room, kicking the door in his trademark way.

"LUCY! JUVIA! Check out the room we found! We've found Lia!"

"EH?" Both girls exclaimed in surprise.

~0~X~0~X~0~

A young lady in a red maid outfit was slowly walking down the cliff steps that led to the beach by the mysterious house. She suddenly stopped and looked down; a woman was sitting a few steps from her. The braided maid nodded at the seated woman and greeted her. "Solana. How come you are just sitting there? Aren't you going to the house?"

The woman called Solana stood up and walked up to the younger female. As the light from the moon shone on the woman, the 17 year old Areca took a step back. Right in front of her was a delicate lady with shoulder length wavy dark red hair. The woman was wearing a flying-bats miniskirt, black jabot-collar blouse & grey belted platform boots.

The stylish woman smiled and pointed to the girl. "I'm sorry but if I have to beat you up to open your eyes then I will." The woman jumped up into the air as the side of the cliff exploded at the younger woman.

Solana landed lightly on the darkened sand and grinned. She raised her arms to the heaven and said "Rock Shower!" Rock spikes formed above the woman and fell with merciless force around her.

"Solana!" An agitated voice rips through the place.

As the dust clears up, the woman was still standing in place unscathed but beside her was a somewhat bruised Areca. Solana waved cheerily at the owner of the agitated voice, "Hey there, Erza! I see you have escaped from the spiked hole I made earlier. You're looking very cute in your Flight Armor!"

There indeed was Erza Scarlet who was now walking steadily towards the earth mage obviously pissed off. Erza stopped in front of the smiling Solana and asked "You trapped me in a hole and filled it with spikes _after_ I fell what's more I just saw you try such a suicidal spell and right beside you is your ally, all bruised up. _Why_?"

The woman looked down her bruised ally and said, "Because when all else fails you have to go for desperate measures in order to help a friend. This woman is my friend although you might doubt that. I wish to open her eyes to the truth and if I have to beat it in her to understand then I will."

She stared at Erza with a passion equivalent to Titania's own love towards Fairy Tail. The wavy haired woman shrugged and gestured to the 17 year old girl who was now in a fighting stance. "Look at her Erza. She is my nakama, see how she isn't afraid to stand up and fight. Erza will you watch on and make sure neither of us does not create an attack we will later surely regret?"

The requip mage stared at the two women and nodded. She took a step back and gestured for the other two to put a reasonable space between them. She changed her armor into Heaven's Wheel Armor.

She raised her hand and declared, "I, Erza Scarlet, swear to uphold my promise to Solana Ceae in helping her with her friends, whether they like it or not. I will make sure the two of you are able to fight as much as you can and to only intercede in the gravest case!"

She glanced from one woman to the other, passed her hand down and said, "BEGIN!"

At the word, Areca jumped into the air "Shadow Clash!" Shadows quickly formed all over the Solana and proceeded to attack her. Erza looked on as the earth mage smiled and countered the attack with her Rock shield and Rock armor.

~0~X~0~X~0~

In a rune shield, Areca's younger sister hugged Happy to her chest tightly. She had explained everything to the other mages. Of how all their life they have only remember being taken care by Nana, how the woman used to be a mage, how they would travel from one place to another as if the very devil was chasing them and how the woman had one day lost the ability to walk.

"She was are only family. We don't remember who are parents are. But Nana would always tell us that they had loved us and that they had done everything to protect us and that our parents were kind hearted people who gave her another chance in life. Nana loved them and she loved us. But she had a sickness until one day she couldn't walk." The girl's tears were once more falling freely. Lisanna offered the girl her handkerchief.

Grateful the girl wiped away her tears and continued with her story, "One day, Ajowan Umbelliferae came to the house we were staying. He said that he was an old friend of Nana's and that she had told him about our problem. He said he had the power to make her walk again. He ordered us to stay outside the room, he said he needed to have to do the procedure in private and it wasn't what girls our age should see." Anise said the latter with so much bitterness.

Taking a deep breath, she gripped the handkerchief tightly. "When he came out of the room, Nana was walking behind. My sister and I, we were so grateful. He was our savior then but over the years I realized that slowly Nana and Areca-nee had changed so drastically because of him. Maybe he never bothered to brainwash me because I was weaker than nee-san in magic and combat prowess."

Happy looked up to Anise and said, "Your sister still loves you right? It's not too late! We will definitely free you both from that man!"

The hair mage smiled and hugged the Exceed. But then an explosion rocked the group's calmness. Lisanna stood up, took on her bird form and floated above the others. "The cliff is being surely destroyed. That's the second explosion now."

Anise stood up, clutched her hand in her chest and said to the group. "It must be Areca-nee and Miss Solana fighting right now. Ajowan ordered my sister to make sure Solana doesn't get hold of the treasure in whatever means possible."

The girl sank to her knees and said "I have stop her! I have to tell her the truth before it's too late!"

Bixlow clapped a hand on the girl's shoulder comfortably, "Don't worry, we'll make a plan to let you fly off to you sister and stop her."

The girl looked on into the faces of the mages in front of her and finally gave out a smile of happiness and trust.

~0~X~0~X~0~

In the library of the old house, the four mages stared at each other at the second explosion.

"Damn it, we need to get out of this room!" The ice mage shouted in aggravation over the situation.

When they had first entered the library they were busy marveling at the portrait of a raven haired beauty. The painting was entitled Lia. After seeing the painting they had all hurriedly looked on through every nook and cranny of the place looking for anything that may pose of importance to the mysterious fortune teller Natsu had met in his dreams.

An explosion had rocked the house in the middle of their search. They had made their way to the door only to be shock that they couldn't open it at all, no matter what they do. They had then tried opening all the windows much to Lucy's reluctance. But the windows also couldn't be opened as well. Natsu had tried to burn the door when his fire was reflected backed to him. More annoyed than ever he had tried to knock the door down when a whole bookshelf had mysteriously fallen on him. The pink-haired boy was still knocked out on the ground.

"Damn it all! Gray growled and punched the wall behind him when a huge heavy book fell onto his head with a loud thump.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia quickly ran to the ice mage's side.

Lucy picked up the book and opened it to see that it wasn't a real book. It was a box disguised as a book and inside it was a small pouch.

"Guys! I found it! I think this is it!"

As if the house was just waiting to hear one of them to say this, the house dissembled itself causing the surprised mages to fall through the floor.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger? Yep! So that you'd all look forward to the next chapter! Please review so I would be energized to write faster, ne? XD<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

How do you combat writer's block?

Have you ever been in a time you were happily using the computer when suddenly it decides to restart itself? I have. That's why I save my work as much as I can. A friendly reminder from yours truly Daisy Broken-Straw. Now on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**WHY**

"I don't like this plan." Freed Justine muttered to everyone inside the rune wall. Happy, Anise and Lisanna all nodded their heads in agreement.

"What's there not to like in this plan?" Bixlow asked out cheerily. The dolls floated around their heads chanting "What's not to like?"

Lissana said "It's downright reckless!" Freed, Happy and Anise nodded in agreement.

"No it isn't! It's pretty simple." Bixlow countered cheerfully.

Happy shook his head and whines out "You want Freed to disable the rune wall around us. Then you and Freed will push through while Lisanna and I will fly Anise off to her sister. It's beyond simple!"

Happy took a deep breath and screamed "SINCE WHEN DID YOU START THINKING LIKE NATSU?"

Anise patted Happy's back comfortingly and said "Please calm down Happy-san. I'm sure Bixlow has a reason for such a..ahm..plan. Right, Bixlow-san?"

The masked Bixlow stood up and gestured to his dolls. Three of the dolls crowded over him and started glowing a bright light. The other two just floated from behind as if watching an interesting play.

"Don't worry. Freed and I can handle him and give you time to escape." He said all this with a conviction that made the others realize he was serious about the straight-forward plan.

"Don't worry I've got three trump cards with me!" After saying this he laughed manically with the dolls cheering around him.

All four sweat drop at his display of confidence. The Fairy Tail seith mage stood up and gestured for the others to move on and do the plan.

"Let's do this!" Bixlow said cracking his hands. His dolls twirled around and chanted "Let's do this!" over and over.

"Aye." The four said somewhat hesitantly.

As if knowing that the wall that separated them was about to disappear the reanimated dead bodies crowded around the boundary. Lisanna sighed and approached Freed, "Are you actually going to agree with his plan?"

Freed looked at the dancing form of Bixlow near Happy and Anise and nodded. "This Ajowan character strikes me as the type to plan things to the tiniest detail. I believe Bixlow's plan may surprise him."

"How come surprising him doesn't sound so reassuring?" Lisanna countered.

Freed laughed and said. "Don't worry. I'm sure Bixlow knows what he is doing. He hasn't shown us everything about his magic."

Lisanna stared at Freed inquiringly at the last bit but the rune mage refused to answer her silent question. Resigned, Lisanna stood beside Anise and Happy waiting for the right time that they would make their move.

Freed quickly wrote on 'darkness' and 'wings' on himself. Bixlow stood beside him with only three of his dolls with him. Happy was already gripping Anise by her shoulders and Lisanna was staring curiously at the two other dolls near them.

Bixlow staring at the rune wall in front of him, said. "Lisanna and Happy fly up as high as you can away from the dead and then resume normal flying altitude. Those two babies with you will shoot down any zombie that will try to capture the two of you. I already ordered them to come back to me when all goes well in your part."

Happy and Lisanna looked at each other a bit surprised that Bixlow would have thought of doing that. Lisanna asked "Is it alright for you to only use three of your dolls in fighting this guy?"

Bixlow shrugged and said "Don't worry about us just make sure you guys will be alright. We're ready Freed."

The rune mage touched the rune wall, stood back and shouted "NOW!"

Lisanna quickly took on her bird form and flew after Happy who was pulling up Anise to the sky. Just as expected the zombies made to grab them all. Freed and Bixlow were busily destroying the zombies after Lisanna and the others as well as making sure the zombies don't get to them.

Lisanna was flying up as fast as she could when a zombie caught her bird form's leg, she saw that the zombies were climbing the tree to jump on them. The take-over mage tried to shake it off when more zombies grabbed on her faster than the dolls could shoot them down, she heard Happy shouting from above and knew that a zombie must have caught Anise's legs as well.

Suddenly, she heard the girl shout out "Don't move around Lisanna! I'll get rid of them for us!"

Flying more steadily she watch on in amusement as hair spikes came from above and strikes down the zombies on her and on the tree. Free from the undead, Lisanna and Happy quickly flew off towards the beach never looking back. Never knowing that Nana had jumped from the tree and was about to strike them all down. Just as zigzagging bandages made their way to the flying figures backs, Freed intercepted it with his darkness breath and the combined laser beams of the three dolls remaining with Bixlow.

"Freed! Leave her to me you do what you gotta do." Bixlow said as he passed Freed and quickly went to fight Nana head on.

Freed quickly wrote the rune "duplicate" on himself. Soon the cemetery was filled with about 20 Freeds who quickly lured the reanimated zombies away from Bixlow, Nana and Ajowan.

"Do you honestly believe that you can defeat us by yourself?" Ajowan asked the masked Bixlow with a smirk.

"Why do you assume that I am alone?" Bixlow said with a huge grin. The three dolls near him quickly glowed at his words. "I am never alone."

Ajowan raised an eyebrow at this display and gestured to Nana to finish off the cocky man.

~0~X~0~X~0~

In the darkened beach the fight between Solana and Areca was still on the way. Not even the destruction of the beach house at the end of the beach was able to interrupt the fight. Erza Scarlet was watching carefully the fight between two of the Wolfsbane's most skilled female mages.

Areca had managed to evade the rock spikes that Solana called forth just a while ago. Jumping out from the darkness she cried, "Shadow fists overdrive!" Soon lengthy shadow arms rose from the ground, made their way to Solana's unmoving form and began smashing the woman and the ground around her. Areca smiled faintly when she saw that there was no movement from the other side, heart hammering, she quickly became one with the shadows. As she melded one with the dark, a huge boulder fell at the spot she used to be.

Coming out of the shadows she stared at the red haired earth mage who was now in front of her. "Why are you doing this Miss Solana? Rather than fighting me shouldn't you be fighting Raul in order to get the trinket first?" Areca asked politely to the older woman.

Solana chuckled and said, "Raul and I both have the same wish right now. What if I tell you the trinket has the power to heal those who have been broken? Would this explain why I am working with him?"

Areca glared at the woman, never taking her eyes off of the huge shadow she had formed behind Solana. All of a sudden Solana turned into bits of rocks that hurled themselves towards the shadow mage. Jumping back she created a shadow shield but not before she was hit by a couple of the rocks.

Staring straight ahead, Areca saw that the rocks were uniting, taking on a human's form and Solana was once again in front of her. The earth mage smiled at the younger mage, "That was the first time I actually saw you take on a strong emotion. Did I annoy you?"

Solana held out her hand to the younger mage. "Come with me Areca. You and Anise deserve to be part of the guild family. Ajowan isn't your friend nor is he a kind master. Isn't the fact that he sent you to fight me proof that he doesn't care for your well-being?"

Areca glared at Solana this time with anger, "Your mistaken! The reason why Master Ajowan left me to fight you is because he has full trust in my abilities."

The teen approached Solana and hugged the earth mage. "He believes in my power and that I am willing to do everything to insure our cause."

At the last bit, the shadows underneath the women's feet crept slowly up at them, binding the two together in the darkness.

Solana stared down at the bowed head of the girl hugging her, "You really are such a foolish child. Doing something like this, you do know that you are putting yourself in danger as well?"

Areca looked up above them to see a couple huge boulders were floating over them. As the teen watched, the boulder split itself into numerous rock spikes ready to fall on them with massive force.

Solana continued on saying, "I have full trust in my magic and my will. Do you feel the same way to your magic and yourself?"

~0~X~0~X~0~

Raul stared at the ruined house in interest. He had felt a magic engulfed the house before it had disassembled itself. The magic he felt was the very same magic he felt that had protected the house when he was attacking it. _I wonder why it decided to destroy itself. Does this mean those Fairy Tail kids were able to find it? More importantly, why did Solana released such powerful magic just now?_

The man scratched his head and looked on the dark waiting for something interesting to come.

"Lisanna the beach house is gone." He heard a voice say above him. Melding to the shadows of the cliff he looked up to see Anise being gripped by a flying cat, a colorful bird and two levitating dolls.

"Happy-san, please let's hurry to my sister. I feel a powerful magic onwards. I have to stop her before she does something silly!" Raul heard Anise begged to the cat holding her afloat.

As they continued on flying towards the other side of the beach, Raul Wolfia called forth a small ball of white light.

~0~X~0~X~0~

(Lucy's POV)

_Why did the house suddenly destroyed itself?_

_But if the house really did got destroyed, how come I'm not even hurt. Shouldn't I be laying on sharp rubbles and stones right now? Yet, I'm laying down on comfortable cold ground. What's more shouldn't I be squished flat by a huge tile or something?_

_Maybe when I open my eyes, I really am trapped in some corner with a piece of the house just inches from falling on me and that it is only being supported by a pillar right now. _I gulped in anxiousness.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes.

"Natsu?"

Above me was Natsu, straining to hold onto the wall that would have most likely crushed me.

"Oh, good you're awake. Lucy, the wall is getting heavier. Can't you call one of your spirits to help out like that cow or that scorpion tailed guy?" He said all this with his trademark grin.

A grin I've seen more than a dozen times but never this close. His face was so close to mine, I never knew that his dark eyes were actually flicked with gold.

"Lucy? Are you okay? You're really red."

Now his eyes were filled with concern, his brows almost clenched together and his warm breath fanning down me. I felt my hand twitch. _I want to smooth down his frowning._ My eyes enlarged as this thought crossed my mind.

_THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE THINKING ABOUT THAT!_

I screamed all this in my head as I shook my head side to side.

"Lucy what's wrong? Do you have a bug in your hair right now?"

I sighed and reached for the key that would be most useful in a situation like this. I glanced up at Natsu and said "Listen Natsu. I'm going to call for Virgo to dig us a hole from here. So until she finishes please keep on holding up that wall. Oh and can you push it up so that Virgo can fit in?"

Natsu shrugged and pushed up the wall. He looked as if he was straining to hold it up. _This is bad._ I heard Natsu tried to carry a pile of wood blocks back when he was helping out with the reconstruction with the guild. Gray also told me Natsu wasn't able to hold them up that long.

"I open the gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

"Hime, am I interrupting something?" Virgo asked as she appeared laying down right beside me and seeing Natsu on top of me.

"NO! Please dig us a hole. I don't think Natsu can hold up the wall for long." I said feeling my face warm up in embarrassment.

"Yes, I could! See!" Natsu interrupted and he pushed up the wall some more. Immediately dust and stones began to rain down on the three.

The silence in the cramped space was heavy with tension.

"Virgo, please." I said to the pink-haired spirit while covering my eyes from the dust falling steadily down.

"I understand, Hime."

* * *

><p>AN: In my quest for finding the perfect example of a good fight scene, I read the Beelzebub manga I keep in my computer. I ended up laughing out loud and reading all the manga chapters I had. _Tsk._ My mind is so easily taken over by different ideas it's so refreshing to just clear my mind and laughing. My friend also called me and told me to finish this story before I end up like our other friend who has the bad habit of not completing her stories just when it was getting good.

It really takes me half a day in finishing each chapter since I would keep on rereading it and deleting about a paragraph or two then rewriting it. That and stopping every now and then to open the dictionary in the computer to see if I'm using the right words.

**Beelzebub, Chapter One, pp. 8 - 9:** "The kind-hearted young man, all by himself, pulled the old man ashore. Then the old man split into two and from within a lively baby boy-" – Tatsumi Oga narrating.

No matter how many times I read Beelzebub I end up laughing every time the imagination comparison between Furuichi and Oga comes out. _Ah, to be simple-minded like Oga._

I spent a day just reading Beelzebub by the time I got to the end of war 4 chapter, I was losing my mind at the stupidity of it all but I still couldn't stop myself from reading! Dangit!


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

Wow. I wrote 19 chapters for this story. Back then when I would be reading the completed stories in this site, I would always be amazed at the stories that end up being more than 15 chapters. Huh. This is me being amazed at myself.

In my quest for more inspiration in battle scenes I decided to reread the first book of the Temeraire series.

Right! On with the show!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

**Sweetness and Light**

"I have full trust in my magic and my will. Do you feel the same way to your magic and yourself?"

Areca stiffened at Solana's question. "Isn't the spell I am creating right now proof of my belief to myself?"

Solana tilted her head to the side, "This spell isn't of your choice. If I'm not mistaken Ajowan taught this to you as a last resort. Also your hands are shaking."

Areca's eyes widened in surprise and realization that indeed her hands were shaking. Shaking her head in denial she hugged the earth mage more tightly.

Solana placed a hand on the girl's head. "Being afraid of death isn't a sign of weakness. It is proof that you are alive and that you want to remain in this world for yourself and the people you cherish."

Areca bowed her head and concentrated more on the creation of the dangerous spell. Solana stared sadly down the younger mage; she lifted her hand up to the air. At this the rock spikes quickly rotated themselves like drills.

"I don't want to hurt you Areca but if you continue this then I have no other choice but to finish this fight now."

Areca gritted her teeth together in frustration, the shadows had encompassed their lower body and was just by the teen's chest. Solana was taller than her, the shadow mage knew for the spell to work the shadows had to cover their whole body. The teen looked up into Solana's face and froze, the older woman eyes were set so seriously down at her. Areca knew right there and then the earth mage was going to drop the spikes.

The shadow mage closed her eyes and gripped Solana more tightly. In the teen's mind if she was going to get crushed by the spikes she might as well drag Solana along with her death. She felt Solana's body turn into granite rock at this she opened her eyes and looked up at the descending rock spikes in fear.

"What in the world is that?" They heard Erza call out in surprise.

The two women were taken aback by this call, looked back at Erza. They saw a ball of light flash past the Fairy Tail mage and float quickly up above the two battling mages. The ball of white light was now between the rock spikes and the women.

"That's-" Solana started to utter when the ball of light shone brighter than ever. Its shine illuminated the whole beach and washed away the shadows and as the ball exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors the rock spikes were split into a thousand pieces and fell harmlessly down. Areca let go of Solana and fell down to her knees in relief. After being touched by the light Solana's body was back to its normal state.

Solana sighed and shouted to Erza, "What do you think of Raul's new spell?"

Erza walked towards the earth mage and answered, "I was about to use _Blumenblatt _upon the rock spikes you created when I saw the light coming towards us."

Erza looked at Solana with sharp eyes. The earth mage sighed and shrugged. "So even you Erza wanted to interfere. Well Raul felt the same way as you I'm sure. He must have thought using _Chaos Spikes_ on Areca and I was a bit much."

"Solana, I know the effect of your spell, not even your _Granite Armor_ would have survived it." Erza said to the earth mage with her usual bluntness. On seeing the sad look upon the other woman's face, Erza look up to the moon and asked "You said that was Raul's new spell, what is it?"

Solana smiled sadly at Areca who was still visibly shaken and couldn't even stand up. "It's called _Light Show_. It's a spell that cancels out any other ongoing or oncoming spell without causing harm to the opponent. It's a light that chases away regrets."

Solana held down a hand to the still seated Areca. The shadow mage grabbed the wrist of the earth mage and produced a knife from her back. As Erza and Solana looked on in surprised the girl swiftly plunged the knife towards Solana as a voice comes out of nowhere screaming "STOP!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

Bixlow dodged the bandages quickly. He ran with Nana quickly following behind. As the woman jumped over a stone bench she called forth a volley of sharp bandages towards the seith mage. Bixlow quickly ran past the few trees and tall tombstones in the area with his dolls blasting off a number of the bandages.

Just then a huge white blade swiftly made its way towards Bixlow's head. He ducked and crawled behind a huge statue just as the dolls jointly blasted the blade. Bixlow jumped from the back of the statue and saw the blade turn into long lengths of bandages that quickly destroyed the three totem dolls.

Bixlow stood and stared straight ahead at Nana as she once more joined the bandages together and creates another huge blade. The Fairy Tail mage smiled and ran straight towards the incoming blade. Just as the blade slashed the body of the seith mage, he ducked and gave off a burst of speed not unlike that of a panther making its way to a kill. Surprised, Nana broke the blade into a volley of bandages that quickly attacked Bixlow from behind. Just then huge black wings sprouted from the seith mages back and he flew up into the sky.

Ajowan looked in shock at this as Nana gathered her strength and jumped up towards the flying man and pushed forth a volley of more bandages. Bixlow grinned and raised his hands up and cried "Earth Spikes" at once spikes came from the ground and destroyed the incoming bandages.

Eyes wide with shock and surprise Ajowan looked towards his weapon Nana only to be horrified. Nana had a huge spike protruding in the middle of her stomach. But since the body was already dead it burst into dust but not before they saw Nana smile in gratitude towards the Fairy Tail mage.

Bixlow landed lightly on the ground. Wings gone he made his way sedately towards Ajowan, "The spirit you forced into servitude has been set free. Why don't you just surrender?" The masked seith mage asked out to the older mage.

"Surrender? Are you crazy! Look around you we are in a cemetery I can just pull up another wandering soul and reanimate more dead bodies!" Ajowan screamed out triumphantly.

He spread his arms wide and called out "Awaken from your sleep and serve me, my undead army!"

Ajowan Umbelliferae laughed into the night but then a bright purple light spread out the area where the two seith mages stood. Freed Justine appeared, stood beside Bixlow and said "You won't be able to call them out near you. I created a barrier around us that prohibits you on call any undead out and serve as a prison for you as well. The only way you can be free is if you defeat us."

Bixlow laughed maniacally and said "Fat chance with that old man. Now I should really keep my promise to my old friends."

Bixlow held out a hand in front of him. "Earth Trap!" From the ground where Ajowan stood a huge earth hand came out and grabbed the man tight. Bixlow smiled, approached the man and said "Now why don't you look into my eyes."

Ajowan's widen in horror as he looked into the Fairy Tail's eyes. Horrorstruck he looked on as his flesh turned a darker color and Bixlow cried out "Crush!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

Lucy and Natsu pop out the hole Virgo created. As they climbed out and surveyed the destroyed house they kept well away from the fissure that was close by. As they called out for Gray and Juvia they carefully made their way past the ruined structure.

"Juvia and Gray-sama is alright." They heard a familiar voice. As they looked on a ball of water came and produced Gray who was being straddled by Juvia who still had her arms in water form.

Juvia smirked out at Lucy and said "Gray-sama was in me and not-"

"I get it already!" Lucy quickly interrupted the girl. "Come on we should be going."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm and said "We can't go just yet Lucy! We have to find whatever that fortuneteller lady asked for."

The three sweat drop having forgotten that Natsu was unconscious when Lucy found the pouch. Smiling Lucy produced from her pocket a pouch and held it up to Natsu who took it with a confused look.

"Natsu, I think that's what the lady wanted."

"This?" Natsu blinked down at the pouch in his hand. After a couple of seconds Natsu laughed uproariously and danced on the spot chanting "We found it! We found it!"

As Gray shouted at Natsu to stop acting like an idiot and white blast of lightning fell from the sky onto the ground near them. At the explosion the four mages fell in surprised disarray. Quickly standing up in outrage Natsu screamed "You bastard! Show yourself!"

As Gray, Lucy and Juvia stood beside Natsu. A man came out from the shadows on top of the biggest rubble of the house. He had on dark cargo pants that were tuck into black combat boots, a tight black shirt and an indigo cloak on. His face was heavily bandaged yet they all could see his red eyes and fanged smile.

Natsu blinked at the man and said "Oi, Gajeel what kind of a costume is that supposed to be? Since when did you learn to call out lightning? Is Laxus helping you out or something?"

The girls and Gray all face planted on the ground. Gray grabbed Natsu's shirt and snarled at him "You idiot! That's not Gajeel! Look he has a crew cut and Gajeel has hair as long as Bisca's also it's obvious that's his older than all of us!"

The pink-haired dragon-slayer stared at the bandaged man once more and said "So it's you Laxus since when did you decide to dye your hair up?"

Everyone face planted at this. The bandaged man laughed out loud and said in a deep voice very unlike Laxus' "My..my.. That's the first time someone thought on comparing me to Laxus. I'm Raul Wolfia, an S-class mage from Wolfsbane and you have something I want."

The man jumped down and stood a couple of steps away from the Fairy Tail mages. "You see I want that pouch in your hand right now." He pointed to Natsu.

The fire dragon-slayer smirked and threw the pouch to the blonde stellar mage. Lucy frantically tried to catch the pouch in time.

"Lucy! Keep the pouch and whatever in it safe!" Natsu said to the girl and looked back to Raul.

"If you want it so bad you'll have to beat me first!"

Juvia and Lucy sweat drop at the battle fever that was currently taking over Natsu. Gray muttered idiot and stood beside the dragon-slayer "Listen up flame brain this guy is an S-class mage. I've also heard about him, I hear his as strong as Erza or maybe stronger."

On hearing this Natsu grinned and growled out Raul. "Are you really stronger than Erza? Come on let's get this on!"

The bandaged man sighed and scratched his head. "You guys are really the reckless type aren't you?"

* * *

><p>AN:

From my handy dictionary:

**Sweetness and Light** (noun) – an untroubled or harmonious state of condition or amiable reasonableness of disposition

Tell me what you think ^^,


	20. Chapter 20

aaas

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

I love the song Famiglia for Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Author's Rants: On 2012 the books that I am looking for will finally be published. I won't allow the world to end before the mangas, animes and books I'm addicted to will end. Honestly, think about it with Hiro Mashima's amazing cliffhanger chapters I don't exactly want to wake up with the whole earthquake and tsunami thing before I get to find out what happens on the next chapter.

For those who agree with me on the ranting above, raise a paw!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

**FAMIGLIA**

"STOP!"

Solana gripped the blade of the knife and broke it. Ever since the teen had gripped her wrist she had turned her skin into granite. She looked on at Areca's shocked face. Standing a few steps away from the three women was Areca's little sister, a flying cat and a white haired girl.

"Onegai, nee-san. Please stop this." Anise called out as she ran towards her sister.

Shocked, Areca dropped the broken knife to the ground and hugged Anise. Areca looked down at her sobbing sister. "Why are you here Anise? Shouldn't you be with Master Ajowan?"

The younger girl stiffened and looked up at her sister her eyes blazing with anger. Areca blinked in surprise at the anger on the normally smiling girl. "Nee-chan, all this time Ajowan has been lying to us." The girl quietly stated to her sister with serious lavender eyes.

Areca let go of her sister and frowned at Happy and Lisanna. "Anise, you should know better than to listen to what anyone says about Master Ajowan. Have you forgotten all the kind things his done for us?"

Anise glared at her older sister. "Oh I haven't forgotten all the things we thought he did from the kindness of his heart." Areca blinked at the bitterness in Anise's voice.

Eyes cold and face carefully blank; Areca answered her sister in a matter of fact tone. "Anise you should know better than believing what anyone says without proof."

"Nee-san, believe me. I saw it with my own eyes. Ajowan has been lying. Nana has been long dead, all this time the soul in Nana's body isn't her own. Ajowan tried to kill me."

Areca shook her head at Anise's declaration. Anise sighed and wrapped her sister with her iron strong hair. Areca looked on in shock; this was the very first time Anise had used her powers against her older sister.

Anise gripped the older girl's shoulder and said boldly, "Listen to me for once and believe!"

~0~X~0~X~0~

Freed Justine stared worriedly at Bixlow who was lying on the forest floor. After Ajowan's defeat, Freed had quickly made a rune wall around the seith mage with the condition only the proper authorities could take him out of the wall. After they had reached the forest and made their way towards the inn to report to Master Makarov, Bixlow had suddenly collapsed.

"Relax, Freed. I'm alright, just tired that's all." The masked man said while leaning on the tree behind him. He was seated on the ground and appeared to be exhausted.

"Bixlow, you nearly drained all your magic." Freed stated to the man as he took a seat beside him.

The seith mage laughed and raised his hands saying "I'm here babies."

Freed noted the tired croak of the seith mage. He looked up and saw two of Bixlow's dolls were upon them and carrying a box between them. Bixlow took the package and passed it to Freed saying "Open it."

The rune user opened the box and stared down at three plush dolls. They were an owl, a bear and a cat. The bear had a brown cloak with silver fastenings, black boots and a cowboy hat. The owl had on a red vest over a miniature white shirt and two intricately decorated rings were on its leg. Even more surprising was the cat doll. It appeared to be female; it wore a light pink dress with carefully sewn on roses on the cloth, it had silver chains with tiny pink and white stones cinching the dress and it had on real ruby earrings.

"Pass them one by one to me would you? Let's start with Mr. Bear!" Bixlow said happily.

Freed blinked at the renewed energy in Bixlow's voice. He passed on the bear and noted that the silver fastenings were real and appeared to be made from a broken bracelet. Bixlow cradled the bear and patted its head. The dolls rose to the air and twirled around the two totem dolls.

"Right, next is Mr. Owl." Bixlow said while cracking his hands and tipping his head side to side, Freed raised an eyebrow at this. He grabbed the owl; saw that the rings were real and that they had engravings on them. He passed the doll to Bixlow.

Bixlow lifted the owl up and tilted his head saying, "He looks really smart, huh?" He grinned at Freed who shook his head at the question. Shrugging, Bixlow patted the dolls head and it flew to the three dolls up in the air. Unlike the bear doll, it preferred to fly around the three dolls only once and then lined up to the others.

"Right. You'll want Miss Cat then?" Freed asked to Bixlow who just laughed at the question. Freed carefully took out the well-dressed doll. As he took hold of it he smelled the faint fragrance around the doll.

Bixlow laughed at the surprise look in Freed's face. "It's cabbage rose." He answered to the inquiring look he got from the rune mage.

Freed shook his head and sniffed lightly at the fragrant soft scent. As he passed the doll on to Bixlow, he realized that the silver chains cinching the dress were actually two necklaces carefully wrapped around. Bixlow patted the cat's head cheerfully. They both looked up and watch as the cat doll flew along the line. The cat stopped in front of the bear, pushed it out of the line and took its place. Bixlow laughed aloud at this and stood up.

"Right! Let's go down the beach!" The strangely re-energized seith mage exclaimed.

Freed took hold of Bixlow's shoulder and said, "We're supposed to report first to Master Makarov first remember?"

Bixlow laughed and said "The place to be is the beach near the ruined house."

Freed stared confused at the seith mage. "But there's no ruined house."

Bixlow started walking and said "Natsu is picking a fight with someone there!"

The rune user grimaced at this and followed the seith mage. Clearly, with Natsu around there would obviously be a broken structure not far behind.

~0~X~0~X~0~

Areca looked up in shock at the story her younger sister had revealed. She was kneeling on the sand and gripping the end of her skirt tightly. Erza, Lisanna and Solana looked on at the two sisters not knowing who to comfort. The shadow mage who was shell-shocked or the hair mage who was kneeling in front of her older sister crying steadily and giving out heartbroken gulps of breath.

As Anise covered her face with her hands, two twin girls appeared on either side of her from out of nowhere. The twins cradled the crying girl carefully while murmuring soft reassurances. They glared at Solana as if saying 'do something'. The older mage glanced at Erza who raised her brow and smiled at her. Sighing, Solana kneeled down beside Areca and patted the girl's shoulder.

"Well I tried telling you the man was an asshole." The earth mage said bluntly.

At this the twins gave out gasps of outrage and said in sync "Nee-san!" Anise broke off crying and stared at the shrugging earth mage. Erza was trying to get to Solana to hit her over the head most likely; Happy and Lisanna grabbed the requip mage trying to stop her. Areca looked up at Solana and grinned.

"You were right. Except he isn't an asshole, he's a pathetic balding neurotic egomaniac with denial issues on his neurosis." Areca states sweetly and with a dangerous edge.

Everyone sweat drop at the controlled anger. Solana laughed at this and slung an arm around the shadow mage's shoulder saying, "How about I help you beat out the living crap out of the guy? I've been meaning to look for someone to use my new spell on."

The twins slapped their faces at this while the rest sweat drop at the bloodthirsty statement. Erza coughed pointedly at Solana. Solana blinked in confusion and said "What?"

Areca and Anise laughed at this as the twins cringed in embarrassment at their sister's denseness. Areca smiled up at the earth mage and glanced at Erza who was glaring at Solana fiercely. "Miss Erza, does this Bixlow and Freed have the power to defeat Ajowan?"

Erza blinked in surprise at the polite question and smiled. "Yes, they do. I'm sure Bixlow must have defeated the man by now, right Lisanna?"

Lisanna stared at Erza in suspicion and answered, "Yes, I think so too."

The twins looked on speculatively at the two women and then squealed. Solana rolled her eyes and covered her ears while smiling at the two girls. The two floated up and said in sync "We got beaten by Levy and Bisca!" The two said this happily.

Solana raised an eyebrow at this and muttered "Since when is that something to be happy about?"

The twins glared at their sister in mock outrage and laughed. "We went with them to the inn and Oh! A miracle has happened!"

The two couldn't contain it any longer and danced up in the air. Everyone smiled up at the happiness in the two all the while exchanging confused looks.

Solana stood up and grabbed the twins' legs. "Will the two of you just spit it out?"

As the two opened their mouths, a huge explosion occurred that rocked the whole beach. Everyone stared out to the end of the beach where two huge lightning bolts had just landed. Solana's and Erza's eyes widen in realization.

As the two women ran they shouted at the same time. "Raul is there!" "Natsu is there!"

The two froze and looked at each other, aghast. The twins floated up to their sister and asked the Fairy Tail mages "Natsu Dragneel? Isn't he the dragon-slayer that destroyed half the port of Hargeon?"

At the query Happy and Lisanna nodded in silence. Erza shook her head and said "Raul Wolfia your S-class lightning mage?"

Happy gasped out "Oh, no! I bet Natsu asked him for a fight!"

Anise patted Happy's back saying, "Oh, come on Happy. I'm sure your friend isn't that reckless!"

The Fairy Tail mages grimaced and stared at the distance in dawning horror that Natsu might have already challenged the S-class mage.

~0~X~0~X~0~

Lucy and Juvia stared at what appeared to be the darkened charred bodies of Gray and Natsu. The two had finally managed to work along together when Raul had struck them down with two huge lightning bolts. They stared on impressed at as the two were twitching and groaning on the ground at least it meant that they were alive.

Raul shook his head at the two also impressed that they were alive after getting blasted by the lightning. He walked past the bodies on the ground when the two grabbed hold of his legs. Natsu Dragneel opened his mouth to throw another insult only to end up sneezing at the man's pants. Juvia, Gray and Lucy gasped in horror.

Raul smiled down at the pink-haired teen with sparks flying off his body and electrocuted the dragon-slayer who was still holding on. Gray who had let go of Raul's leg earlier in horror at what Natsu did. Quickly the ice mage created a cage and trapped the two in it.

Natsu got up with hair sticking up, grabbed the bars and growled "You minty fresh bastard! Let me out!"

Gray smirked and said, "Good job in being the bait, Natsu!"

Natsu enraged hurled out insults to the ice mage who quickly answered back with his own insults. Raul and the girls sweat drop at the two. Sighing, Raul walk close to Natsu and patted his shoulder. "Clearly, Gray wanted to trap you in the first place with me. I mean even back then when you tried to use your dragon's roar and he made the ice wall which ended up protecting me. I bet he wants to defeat me himself and brag it to your guild."

Gray smirked and said "Even Natsu isn't stupid enough to believe you. I mean he is an idiot but no one could be stupid enough to listen to this."

Lucy sweat drop and cautioned Gray, "Gray maybe you should ahm stop."

Natsu glared out at Gray in anger while the ice he was holding started to melt. Gray looked on in shock, "Crap! Stop that Natsu are you an idiot or something?"

Natsu gritted his teeth and said "I. AM. NOT. AN. IDIOT."

Raul smirked and sat down as the two quarreled about pissing off the dragon-slayer more. Juvia and Lucy stared on in horror. Raul had managed to figure out Natsu's personality fast. The lightning mage knew that the dragon-slayer wouldn't really destroy the ice cage but if he got angry enough he might just melt the whole thing.

Lucy shook her head at the obvious outcome as Juvia tried to stop Gray and Natsu from fighting. The stellar mage tightened her hold on the pouch and her eyes widen in surprise. She opened her hand and stared at the pouch in bewilderment. She opened the pouch and peek in. Eyes wide she closed the pouch and gripped it tighter. She look on at the two quarrelling mages as her other hand went instantly to her keys.

Raul looked on in interest at the blonde's actions. Just then a group of mages entered the area. Everyone stared at the new comers in surprise. Raul stood up beside Natsu and stared at the surprised group.

A man stepped out from the group and said "Raul is trapped! Let's get the trinket from this other mages and get rid of him for Master Ajowan!" The six other men raised their arms in agreement. They ran towards the Fairy Tail mages outside the cage when Raul growled out "Don't you dare call out that name in front of me!"

The man who had spoken approached the caged Raul and said jeeringly "What are you going to do about it, _Raul-sama_?" The group then laughed in triumph.

"Let go of the bars, dragon-slayer." Raul said. Blinking Natsu let go of the bars.

Raul smiled, grabbed the laughing man and electrocuted him. He then took hold of the cage bars and called forth bolts of lightning to hit the cage. The cage exploded into tiny ice crystals. The Fairy Tail mages looked on in shock as Raul emerged from the dust holding onto a fried man. He raised his hands up to the sky and called "Lightning arrows!"

From the point of his hand arrows of lightning quickly struck the remaining group. They tried to defend themselves with their magic and some even ran but it proved to be even more powerful for them.

Natsu stood up and screamed "You bastard! How dare you hurt your own guildmates!"

Raul faced Natsu and stared at him unimpressed with the teen's anger. Natsu ran towards Raul his hands flaming up, "Fire Dragon's Fist!" Raul dodged to the left took hold of the dragon-slayer's outstretched fist and punched the teen's stomach. The lightning mage quickly flipped Natsu towards the standing Gray who had been in the midst on making a new attack. The two Fairy Tail mages lay on the ground in disarray.

Raul walked to them held up a hand and said "Light Trap!" Immediately a huge white transparent gleaming dome covered the two.

Natsu slammed his hand against the dome. "You're a light mage!"

Raul smiled at the shock look on the teen's face. He approached the dome and said "You have a righteous streak in you. But not everything is what it seems. Those men were all traitors who had been conspiring on killing our guild master and granting the title to Ajowan Umbelliferae."

The Fairy Tail mages stared at Raul in shock. The lightning and light mage walked on towards the women. Juvia quickly locked the man up in her Water Lock.

"Nice one, Juvia!" Gray and Lucy called out.

"Wait. Look." Natsu said.

Raul who was smiling inside Juvia's Water Lock. Suddenly, his body shone in a sharp white light. As they squinted against the glare they saw balls of white light coming out of the water lock. The balls of light quickly combined themselves and Raul Wolfia was once more in front of the girls.

"How-" Juvia started to say when Raul made another Light Trap around the water mage.

Raul smiled at Juvia. "Water can't contain light." He said this simply and strode to Lucy.

Lucy took out a key and posed it before her when Raul kneeled before her.

"Eh?" Lucy exclaimed.

Raul looked to the stellar mage and said "The trinket inside the pouch you hold has the power to heal those who have been broken. Our guild master has long lost his ability to use magic ever since the murder of his three children."

Juvia gasped out and covered her mouth at the light mage's revelation. Gray and Natsu stared at the S-class mage with new eyes. Lucy stared down sadly at the man.

"I doubt that. You see inside this pouch is a zodiac key. Even if I give you this, you won't be able to use it." Lucy said sadly.

Raul stood up and said "Then won't you come with me and use that key to heal our guild master?"

"Eh?" Lucy asked out in surprise.

Raul smiled down at the girl and offered her a hand. Lucy looked down at the man's hand and stared at Natsu. She shook her head, "I want to help you. I really do but this key doesn't belong to us."

"Do it Lucy!" Natsu hollered.

At this Raul smiled and waved the light traps away. Natsu strode to where they were and said "I forgot to tell you guys that fortune teller also told me that when I find that thing, I would have to give it to someone who was worthy of it."

The pink-haired teen crossed his arms behind his head and said "I don't know any other stellar mage who is worthy in getting a zodiac key other than Lucy."

"Arigatou, Natsu!" Lucy said. "Raul, we'll definitely help you out. I'll make the contract with this zodiac right now!"

Lucy took out the key, with her right hand on her chest she said "I who is linked to the world of spirits, call forth the gate of the scales. Libra!"

As Lucy slashed a cross through the air they heard familiar voices shouting towards them Surprised they look on as Bisca, Levy, Gajeel, Alzack and Pantherlily burst out from the forest. Erza, Happy, Lisanna, and five other women arrived from the beach. While Freed and Bixlow fall off from the sky. Master Makarov, Mirajane, Wendy, Charle and an unknown man come out from the forest as well.

Before anyone could say anything else Levy's, Erza's and Lucy's backpack glowed a bright blue light. Suddenly three items float up to the sky. A set of keys, a folded up photo album and the diary. As they stared in surprised at the objects, out of nowhere a woman steps out of the magic seal that had been conjured by Lucy.

The woman had long ebony hair, blue eyes and a slim lithe figure. Levy shouted "But your Lia! You're a spirit?"

The woman laughed and opened her arms wide. The objects shined brighter than ever and floated down to the woman. Then there was a flash of bright red light as the woman and the objects become one.

* * *

><p>I did not mean to make this a cliffhanger but im in a race against time.<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

Still obsess over a certain guy's nickname. *Sighs dreamily* I'm sighing over the nickname and not the guy not that I know anyone with the nickname. *sighs mournfully*

I've finish the chapter just took so long to upload it due to evil internet connections and had to help with paperwork.

A/N: I decided to make it a two part chapter since it's super long when it's only one chapter and it might cause people to end up getting very confused due to its length and the sequence of events. Also it makes it easier to reread when it's broken into two chapter's

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

***Corroboree Part 1: Her most prized possessions**

As the red light disappeared, they stared in surprise at "Lia". The straight ebony locks had been replaced by long and really curly reddish hair. She was now wearing an indigo hooded cloak over her blood red dress. She had bangles and bracelets on her wrists and unique looking earrings. More surprising was her eyes, her left eye was sapphire blue but her right eye was a rich golden hue.

Natsu strode close to the woman and said "You're the fortune teller in my dream!" He blinked in surprise and continued on "You're Lia. You're not human, you're a celestial spirit."

Gray smiled and said "For once you actually were fast in the uptake."

Natsu glared at the ice mage and snarled, "Well it's obvious that they're the same person cause they smell the same!"

Everyone in the vicinity except for the unknown man and Lia face-planted at this. Lia laughed merrily. When a crisp British accented voice said "I don't see what's so funny about what the idiot said! Obviously not everyone has a nose like yours, you dim-witted dragon-slayer!"

As most of the people's mouth dropped to the ground as Natsu reached down and clutched the protesting speaker. It was a talking and failing scale (think beauty and the beast's the body is a bit like the suave candelabra with the moustache and pompous attitude of Mr. clock).

"Let go of me you barbaric mage!" The talking object snarled up at Natsu.

Natsu smiled, blew fire on the creature and dropped it to ground. The scale quickly run around, started saying and doing "stop, drop and roll". Natsu was laughing loudly at this while the women sweat dropped. The men were carefully looking anywhere but at the ground.

The scale huffed and puffed with his whole body smoking. He glared at the smirking dragon-slayer and turned to Lia saying, "I refuse to help these creatures! I'm going back to the spirit world, thank you! I've spent too long a time here in this silly world!"

At this pronouncement Gray and Lucy started shaking up Natsu. Raul tried to intervene when Lia spoke up in a serious voice.

"Eshkale! Weren't you the one who has always lectured me on patience in dealing with humans? Didn't you spend so much time telling me off for-"

"Enough! Fine we shall stay and help." The creature named Eshkale said half-heartedly. "But before that." He glared at the mages "My name is pronounced as _Ash-_kale."

The scale walk on to Lucy gave her a quick once-over and shook his head while making disappointed sounds. Lucy glared down at the creature obviously pissed off.

The creature crossed its strange arms which were beams with the hanging pans as its hand. "I expected more from the stellar spirit mage I've been hearing who has managed to collect 10 of the rare gold zodiac keys." He gave another once-over, shook his head and sighed in obvious disappointment.

Gray, Natsu and Raul quickly stepped away from the stellar mage. Lucy smiled down at Eshkale and said "I'm sorry if I wasn't up to your standards. Lia is beautiful and appears to be powerful enough, so I wonder why she would be with a _stumpy_, and _pompous animated object." _Lucy leaned down and mock-whispered "By any chance were you made from a wahoo?"

Lucy then walked on towards a sweat dropping Lia. The men looked down at the scale that now had about five huge arrows on it. The arrows had the words stumpy, pompous, animated, object and wahoo written on them.

Natsu tilted his head, looked at Freed and Bixlow who had come closer to inspect the creature. "Hey, what's a wahoo?"

At the question the scale stiffened as Freed answered right away "Wahoo is another name for winged elm."

Gray and Natsu tilted their heads way down and imagined a tree with huge wings projected out of its trunk. "That's not what it is." Freed interjected at the two's imagination.

He continued on saying "A winged elm is known for its twigs with prominent corky projections."

"Corky?" The ice mage and fire dragon-slayer asked bewildered.

Gajeel came near them and nudged the scale, which had turned into stone, with the tip of his boot. "Corky like the corks used as stoppers in jars and bottles."

Gray and Natsu imagined a tree with two long branches that had corks all over it. The two snickered at the weird image, stared at the equally weird creature and laughed. Happy flew in and happily said to the creature. "You're weird just like Lucy!"

Eshkale for once in his immortal life threw his pride and manners away. Took a deep breath and lunged at the smirking cat, wrestling it on the ground to the amusement of the male mages.

Charle muttered to Wendy, "Men." Wendy stared at the two wrestling creatures that were being encouraged by Gray, Bixlow and Natsu. Solana, Anise, Areca and the twins all nodded their head at Charle and expressed their thoughts on the subject. Wendy eyes wide stared at the women and listened on surprised at the matter fact tones the women had as they listed down the supposed problems of the male population.

Erza came near the sky dragon-slayer patted her shoulder comfortingly and said "Most women in the Wolfsbane guild are ahm… well they don't have a good impression on most men."

"AH." Bisca, Levy, Mirajane and Lisanna said in sync as they listened on interested at the conversation and flicking their eyes every now and then on the guys.

As the twins said "Some of the men are lazy slobs that spend their time drinking and picking up fights with just about anyone."

The listening Fairy Tail mages sweat drop at the accurate description of most of the male Fairy Tail mages.

The twins smiled and asked Mirajane "What are your male members like?"

Lisanna quickly covered her older sister's mouth and smiled at the surprised Wolfsbane mages as Levy and Bisca quickly pointed out "Look! Lucy's done making the contract with Lia."

Lia grabbed Eshkale and said to her companion "We need to thank them for fulfilling the final stipulations the Spirit King placed for your return."

Lia strode to the center and bowed respectfully. "Thank you very much everyone."

Natsu walked on close to her and said "I think it's time we get some answers like how in the world did you get inside mine and Happy's dream?"

Lia covered her mouth and giggled. "Well Eshkale has the power to enter people's dreams. Eshkale and I know every rule and law in the whole world."

She smiled sadly at her audience and continued on, "You could say I became a bit bitter towards the evolution of humans. At first I was thrilled to be able to guide and inform my masters on the rules and laws of the land. Overtime though I came to learn that they were merely using my knowledge to further their greed. It was said my key brought good luck to my owners." The spirit shrugged at this. "I suppose anyone would find my key lucky if it would insure you being able to evade arrest and gain power, money and prestige. I grew to doubt my masters yet I continued on helping them and fulfilling my side of the contract. I never realized that I had come to hate being called to this world. The Spirit King intervened he believed that my silent hate is far more dangerous than any outburst."

Eshkale continued on the story. "He decided that Lia was better off knowing that there is always a reason why a person would do such a thing. Lia is of course knowledgeable of the various reasons of why humans do what they do." The creature patted Lia's leg. "But there is a big difference between knowing and feeling. I have the sad ability of being able to empathize with people's emotions but alas Lia cannot."

The creature crossed his arms and continued on informing every one of his abilities "I also am able to boost Lia's powers. Because I am emphatic I am able to tell when someone is telling a lie. The Spirit King decided that it would be better if Lia lived among you humans as a human."

"Eh?" Lucy uttered in surprise. "But aren't you immortal?"

"Oh we are." Eshkale assured the blonde. "But the King was able to make it that Lia's immortality and my own powers and being become Lia's strength in order to survive living in this world. I remained in the spirit world and continuously passed my powers to Lia. In order for us to have contact despite the other being in a different realm my body was split into three things."

"The diary, the key and the photo container?" Levy asked.

Eshkale answered "No. I took on the form of those Lia came to adore in the human world. I was usually three of her favorite books." The creature shook his head. "The Spirit King would ask her every time why she found those things important. But it wasn't always not enough. There would always be something missing in her answers and she would be asked to come back to the spirit world and come back to the human world again after a certain amount of time."

Lia smiled down at the rubbles of the old house. "I became a governess; it's easy with my gift of knowledge. I ended up teaching a little girl who came from a family of mages but she didn't have any special powers of her own. I came to love her like another younger sister. But my love was only limited to her and I still didn't learn what the king wanted me to learn. Then it was time for me to go back to the spirit world for a recharge. When I was allowed to return, I learned that a long time had passed she had married, bore a child and died."

_FLASHBACK_

_A young boy of five was carefully making his way to his mother's grave. He was carrying a huge bouquet of assorted flowers he had picked up and his father was carrying a simple bouquet. When they got there they saw that there was a woman crying before the grave. The boy's eyes widen at seeing the pearl earrings, necklace and bracelet on the woman. The boy's mother had told him that she used to have an older sister who had left when she was twelve. She had informed her son that she had given to that sister her most loved jewelry set of pearls._

_The boy ran to the woman much to the surprise of his father. He flung his arms on the surprised lady and cried saying over and over. "You came. You really came. Mama. Mama missed you so much."_

_Lia took one look on the child's face and knew who's child he was. Smiling softly she hugged the boy in her arms._

_~0~X~0~X~0~_

_Lia stared at the man who had married the one human she had grown to love as her sister. She sighed and said, "I heard that you were swindled by your best friend. Which is why you all came to lived her in Dark Cove. I can help you set it right; first you have to find a good lawyer though. Don't worry I'll help you-" Lia broke off in her sentence upon hearing the man laugh softly._

_The man gave a tender smile and reached for the photograph on his desk. Lia stared at the photo on it with surprise; it was a picture of the man and Jeanne. The man smiled up at the surprised Lia and said "Jeanne used to tell me she had an older sister who brought good luck to their home. I was naturally confused since Jeanne was an only child. She told me you were a very smart governess and that you had once or twice stopped her papa in making the wrong decision in his business. You were the older sister she had always wanted. It broke her heart when you left and weren't able to come on her wedding and for James' birth. But she never stopped believing that you would someday come back."_

_The man titled his head and said "She's always knew you were a celestial spirit."_

_Lia eyes widen in disbelief and she answered back in shock "That's not possible! If she knew then why did she? Why did she treat me like a human?"_

_The man smiled and said "Why wouldn't she? Don't spirits also feel pain, betrayal and loneliness?" Lia looked up in surprise at this. The man continued speaking, "I don't wish to get a lawyer. My friend didn't swindle me. He just made a mistake but I know he'll pay me back in full once he gains enough."_

_Lia stared in disbelief at the man and shook her head. "I don't know if I should applaud you for your strong trust in your friend or wonder if your just too naïve for your age." Shaking her head she took off her necklace, earrings and ring and laid them at the table. _

"_I'll help you look for a great buyer for the jewelry set." Before the man could decline the offer Lia stopped him and said, "I'm only doing this for Jeanne's son and in exchange for the jewelry I will become the boy's governess. I'll be staying with the other servants. Goodnight." _

_Without another word she left the room but she heard the man whisper to the photograph. "You were right Jeanne, she would come to make things right."_

_FLASHBACK_

Lia was now sitting on a rock and surveying her mage audiences who had sat down on the floor. She noticed that the iron dragon-slayer was eating the metal from the ruined house and that the people who had been fried were tied tightly and gagged.

The younger girls: Charle, Anise, Areca and the twins were staring in admiration at her. Raul, Makarov and the unknown man were sitting near Mirajane and Erza. The unknown man looked up and smiled at her. He looked like a twenty year old with long white hair and golden eyes but she knew well enough who he really was.

Wendy held up a hand. "Was the man really swindled by his friend?"

Lia giggled and answered, "It turns out he was right. His friend did come back and paid him full. Together they decided to make a business which grew profitable without my help. I stayed on as the governess until it was time for me to leave."

Levy raised a hand and asked, "Those three things that were in the pouch were your favorite things huh?"

Lia nodded her head, smiling.

Bisca murmured "I still don't get how we helped her out."

Eshkale bowed his head to her, "I needed magic so we decided to give the three things to mages who had considerable amount of magic."

Lia merely beamed at everyone. Bisca muttered to Levy, "And here I thought we were chosen because of our virtues or something."

Eshkale blinked, took hold of Bisca's hand and bowed grandly. "The fact that you didn't throw the items or tried destroying them is proof enough that you are all decent humans isn't it not?"

Everyone slowly nodded in agreement. Wendy gave out a gasp and quickly asked, "The one who wrote the diary was the young son? Was his name James?"

Lia nodded. "A week before I had to leave, he quickly filled out the diary. The pages that you read were our way of cluing you in."

Lucy stepped closer to Lia. "Why did the house disassembled after I found your key?"

Lia smiled at her. "The house has managed to gain magic through each enchantment the owners have placed on it. Before James and his father left they placed an enchantment on the house to help me in what I would need to accomplish if I ever came back to this world. I needed a safe place to keep my key while I tried to find those who had enough magic to share. I also took a bit of the house magic to visit James and make my search."

Eshkale peered at Lucy and said "So is there anything you want us to do here by any chance?"

Lucy straightened and looked for Raul. Upon catching sight of the mage she quickly came near him and said "You can ask Lia to heal your guild master now."

Raul looked up at Lia and then at the golden-eyed man beside him. "I don't think your services would be acquired." He finished this with a wry grin on his face.

"Eh?" The girls exclaimed surprised but Solana stood up and asked agitatedly "What do you mean by that Raul? Had something happened to the master?"

Areca and Anise lowered their heads and stared tearfully at the ground. Anise looked up and said "Could it be the tea that Ajowan had us make—was it poisoned?"

The mages in the vicinity all noticeably stiffened. Raul shook his head and gave off another wry grin. He held up a hand to his fellow guild members and looked to the guy beside him who now had an amused grin on his face. He shook his head and said "Will you please show them why it isn't needed?"

The young man grinned and they saw he had tiny fangs. As everyone stared on they saw a magic seal appear under the man's feet and above his head. Eyes wide and in the size of saucers they looked on as the seal on top went down and vice versa. Mouths wide open enough for a grasshopper to hop in they stared with bulging eyes, as an old yet muscular man who had a cute white ferret on his shoulder appeared on the spot the young man had previously been.

Everyone was in states of shock and surprise except for the celestial spirits, Makarov and Raul. Lisanna took a nervous step back and stepped on Freed's foot. Bixlow looked down at Lisanna, "Babe what's wrong you look as if you saw a ghost?"

Erza and Mirajane stared at Bixlow pointedly. But then Lisanna spoke up in a small voice "That was no take-over magic."

The old man gave a bark of laughter at this. On hearing the laughter the twins cried and jumped on the man. Solana eyes took on a misty quality as she stared at the old man. Areca and Anise took an uncertain step back. The man saw them and walked closer to them. Areca stepped forward in front of her little sister protectively. The old man smiled and hugged the two in his arms. Blinking back tears they tentatively hug the guy back.

Makarov approaches Lisanna "You are right. That wasn't just take-over magic. It was a combination of take-over magic and animal possession magic. It is the lost magic animal control. It allows the mage to become one with an animal but unlike take-over where only one is dominant, the two entities share the newly form body. It was used by old shamans long ago to better understand the wild animals that roam on the land they inhabited."

As the Fairy Tail mages nodded to the Master's explanation. Natsu tilted his head and said "Who's that?"

The Fairy Tail mages all face planted on the ground hard. Gray stood up and grabs Natsu's shirt. "Flame-brain are you doing this on purpose? Or you're just an idiot?"

Natsu quickly snaps back "I am not an idiot! Why do you know who that old man is?"

Gray tried to lunge himself on Natsu but Erza quickly pulls him away and threw him. Erza grabs Natsu's shoulder. "Listen to me Natsu. That man is the guild Master Cruciferae of the Wolfsbane guild. Obviously he just used magic therefore he is alright now." Erza's grip hardens and Natsu anxiously gulps. "Natsu don't do anything that will embarrass Master Makarov in front of his fellow guild master is that understood?"

"A-AYE!" Natsu cries out. Satisfied, Erza nods in satisfaction as the other Fairy Tail mages sweat drop at Titania's effective way of making Natsu behave.

Lia makes her way to Lucy, as the blonde stellar mage smiles at the spirit. "Well Lia it seems everything is alright after all."

Lia tilts her head at her owner and answers "Eh? But those two sisters still don't know the truth of who they really are."

"EH?" Everyone in the vicinity asks in surprise.

Areca and Anise stared in surprise at the spirit. Anise looks at her sister and then back at Lia, "Do you mean to tell us that Ajowan also made us drink something to forget who we are?"

The Celestial Spirit smiled at the two confused girls. "I have the power to let people remember memories that have long disappeared." At this she looked at Natsu who just stared blankly at her.

Lia gestured to Bixlow to stand beside her. "After I fix their memories, the stage will be yours."

Lia gestured for the Areca and Anise to come forward but the two hesitated. "I only want you to remember who your parents are. You can't remember their faces right?"

Anise took hold of Areca's hand, "Nee-san, I want to remember how they look like, their voices and Nana."

Areca nodded in agreement and together they came closer to Lia. Lia smiled and placed her hands on their heads. Everyone looked on, happy for the two with the chance on remembering happy memories to make up for what has happened so far in their lives.

Makarov scratched the side of his nose and asked Cruciferae who was beside him, "Are you sure the poison is out of your system?"

Cruciferae looked down at his friend and smiled, "Yup. Everything is alright. I'm surprised thought how you were able to tell I was the ferret when I visited you in the inn."

Makarov raised an eyebrow and said "How many talking animals do you think there are in this world?" Cruciferae laughed at this. Shaking his head Makarov continued on, "Anyway, your animal forms always have the same symbol on their chest."

Cruciferae gave a wry grin. "Well I'm very thankful for your sky dragon-slayer healing me. Who'd have thought that the poison also acts as a limiter to my magic? And that frequent taking of it would cause permanent damage that would have caused me to lose my magic permanently." The Wolfsbane guild master quickly gave off a bark of laughter.

Makarov rolled his eyes at the man. "You were lucky though that you discovered you could still communicate with animals."

Cruciferae grinned once again. "Who'd have thought my weird ability to communicate with them would save me. I was lucky Hikari here realized that my tea and drinks were poison." He patted the ferret's snowy head. "Although, I still don't understand how Ajowan and the others never knew that Hikari had managed to switch original poisoned tea bags with the ones from the local store. It's funny though, Hikari told me he stuffed the poisoned tea bags inside one of Ajowan's pillows, I wonder where he learned to do a prank like that."

Makarov sweat drop at the cleverness of the animal. The two stopped their conversation to see the two sisters hugging, laughing and smiling after Lia stepped away from them. Makarov and Cruciferae looked away and hid their smiles and misty eyes. They both knew how important memories of the ones they love are.

Bixlow strolled to the center, raised his arms wide and the heels of his feet together. "Come one, come all. Feast your eyes on my pretty babies!"

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

There is simply no telling what will come out of Mirajane's mouth. =)

From my dictionary (Merriam-Webster's 11th Collegiate Dictionary):

Main Entry: cor-rob-o-ree

Function: noun

Etymology: Dharuk (Australian aboriginal language of the Port Jackson area) garaabara

Date: 1811

1. A nocturnal festivity with songs and symbolic dances by which the Australian aborigines celebrate events of importance

2. Australian: a: a noisy festivity b: TUMULT

- Libra the scale. It was said that the woman who held the scale was Virgo.

- My comp is evil, when I type it suddenly moves the document up and down.

- Jeanne was the girl taught by Lia while she was a governess and James is her son. Never bothered to make a name for the husband. XD

- Love the book "A Tisket, A Tasket, A Fancy Stolen Casket" by Fran Rizer.. Made me laugh out loud.

- PM me for questions and i will answer you =)


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail, the honor belongs solely to Hiro Mashima-sama.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty One<p>

**Corroboree Part 2: The Spirits' farewell**

Bixlow strolled to the center, raised his arms wide and the heels of his feet together. "Come one, come all. Feast your eyes on my pretty babies!"

Two totem dolls fly up and started giving aerial acrobatics. The owl and bear dolls came from above and started flying around the mages. The two pauses on Areca and Anise and flies patterns around them. The bear leaves and heads for a grinning Raul and starts pulling off his bandages. As Raul struggles to keep his bandage another doll appears with was a pretty cat doll that had the girls giving out gasps of delight at its pretty dress. The cat doll quickly body slams the bear doll away from Raul.

All the mages laugh at the activities of the dolls. They looked on in interest as the bear ends up flying straight to Cruciferae's face. The guild master quickly catches the toy and held it up for Hikari. The cat doll moves on to fly around the twins and Solana. Bixlow grinned and bowed down at his audience. He held his arms wide with his palms up and the two totem dolls landed on them.

The three dolls that remained by the mages suddenly started glowing. The owl had a bright blue light around it. It then gave Areca and Anise a kiss on the cheek. Anise giggled and hugged the doll as Areca stared at it with wide surprised eyes. Meanwhile the cat doll was nudging Solana and the twins to form a line. Once they stood on the line, the pretty doll glowing in a soft red light started distributing kisses on each of their foreheads. Solana caught the scent of a familiar rose on the cat, stiffened and stared at it with wide disbelieving eyes as the twins hugged the doll between them.

The bear showed off the pale yellow light around him as he levitated in front of Cruciferae and to Raul. It turned back and floated to the cat and owl. Together the three dolls hugged Cruciferae as the guild master burst out laughing the cat doll kissed his cheek. Eyes now wide he looked on as the three floated to Raul. The three hugged the light mage as the cat gave him a kiss as well the owl patted his shoulder with his wing and the bear was ruffling his hair. Raul took a step back and muttered "Impossible." Cruciferae approached the baffled mage and together they stared as the three dolls hugged the Wolfsbane female members.

The dolls wove, duck and flew patterns around the Fairy Tail mages. They formed a line and bowed at them as if thanking them for something. The owl flew towards Lucy, Lia and Eshkale and bowed to them. The owl then flew to Lisanna and Happy and gave another bow. The three floated to Wendy and gave her a hug which left the sky dragon-slayer feeling as if three people had just told her their thanks and had hugged her. The three floated in front of Bixlow. The two totem dolls floated to the three and together the five flew around for a while. They bowed low at Bixlow, the seith mage also bowed down to them as if thanking them. The two totem dolls levitated around Bixlow.

The cat flew back to Solana and the twins, the owl went back to Anise and Areca and the bear flew to Cruciferae and Raul. Solana held up her hand for the cat to land on and uttered the name of the person who made it possible for her and her sisters to be here now. "Bellise-sama." The twins looked on in surprise as their sister cradled the doll who had now stopped glowing. Solana held up the doll and said "It's her rose scent." They sniffed the air around the doll and with teary eyes they hugged their sister and the doll.

The bear flew to Cruciferae and Raul. It quickly started ruffling Raul's crew cut hair, Cruciferae grabbed the doll and smiled down at it. "The clothes on this doll, looks a lot like Damian's favorite pieces of clothing, huh?" He asked this gruffly at the quiet Raul. The doll suddenly stopped glowing. The two men quickly look up to the still glowing doll before Areca and Anise.

The owl doll was floating in front of the two girls upside down. It also kept kicking its feet in front of them. Everyone sweat drop at the strange display. Anise whispered to her big sister "Nee-san, what do you think it's trying to tell us?" Areca stared at the wiggling feet of the doll and shrugged at her sister. Just then Bixlow laughed and approached the bewildered girls. "He wants you to have the two rings on his leg."

"Eh?" Areca and Anise exclaimed. They squinted their eyes and saw that the bird indeed had two rings on it. Cautiously, they took hold of the doll and carefully took away the rings. Once the rings were off the doll stopped glowing. Anise took hold of the doll and hugged it to her. Bixlow grinned and told the girls to read the inscription on the rings.

They read it out loud. "We love you. D. & K. Aconictus"

The two frowned and Raul quickly came near them and asked to inspect the rings. Raul closed his eyes and concentrated on the objects. He gave back the rings and gestured for the anxious Wolfsbane guild master to come near. "The ring. It has Derek's light all over it."

At his words Cruciferae closed his eyes and shook his head. "Raul, enough. I am better now you don't have to go so far as to say that this two are- they are-" The old man couldn't finish and merely gulped down.

Raul shook his head and grabbed the older man's arm. "Please. At least just look at them and this picture I found a week ago."

The guild master shook his head and step back. Raul shook his head and said "Please Father. Just look."

"Eh? Father? What-mmmph" It was Natsu who exclaimed this and was quickly silence by the women who were caught in the drama that was unfolding before them. Makarov, Gray and Freed sweat drop at Natsu whose face was now a purple color at the many hands that covered his mouth and nose. They turned back once again to the scene when Wendy gave out a "shhh".

Cruciferae stood still and stared at the lightning mage. "That's the first time you have ever called me father." He gave out a wry grin. Shaking his head he held up his hand to Raul.

Raul smiled, searched his pocket and explained. "I have long written a letter to each surviving relative Derek's wife if they had any pictures of her, Derek and their children. I received this a week ago from one of her cousins. She also explained to me that most of her relatives have long migrated to other towns."

Raul placed the object onto Cruciferae's outstretched hand. It was a miniature of a pretty woman. Her hair had flowers woven into them and she was smiling so happily. The painter had managed to capture the silkiness of her light brown hair and the beauty of her lavender eyes. Cruciferae held up the miniature and looked from the puzzled girls to the woman in the picture. They looked just like the woman. But Cruciferae still had doubts, seeing this Raul gestured for the guild master to turn the miniature around. He looked down and saw a name on the back. It read quite simply. "Kristine Zelphi" He close his eyes and remembered that for every letter his daughter-in-law ever sent him it always ended the same way. "You're loving daughter, Kristine Z. Aconictus."

Gasping for breath, he gave the miniature to Areca. The two sisters looked down and gasped "Mama!" The picture held a younger version of their mother. Thanks to Lia's power they were able to remember how their parents looked but not their names since the memories were from a time when they were still very young. They had also remembered that Nana wasn't their aunt but their babysitter.

Raul came closer to them and asked, "What does your father look like? What was your last memory of him?"

Anise was still busy staring at the picture so Areca decided to answer the older man instead. "He has dark brown hair and silver eyes. Our last memory that we retrieved from Lia-san was of him leaving us for a bit because he was going to visit his family. He left us with Nana who was actually our nanny. Before he left, he-he told us that when he comes back we'll probably leave to be with his family and hometown. He told us that- that his father, sister and brothers were all mages."

Anise spoke up while still staring at the picture. "When we learned that we had mages for relatives we were so thrilled. We thought that we might have magic to. Before he left he told us to listen to Nana and that she would keep us safe. Nana was a mage you see, Papa hired her to make sure nothing bad happened to us." At this tears started to fall down her cheeks. Cruciferae quickly hugged the two girls, who at the man's touch ended up crying more than ever.

Areca choked out, "You are Grandfather aren't you? Papa-papa died together with our aunt and uncle." She buried her face at the older man's shoulder. Cruciferae hugged them tighter and answered gruffly. "Yes, I am your grandfather. You have me and the guild. We are your family. And you still have your uncle Raul who has never stopped looking for you, even when all hope seemed to have disappeared." Cruciferae looked gratefully at his remaining son.

Solana and the twins were silently crying as well. Erza with misty eyes gave Solana a handkerchief. Pantherlily came and offered handkerchiefs to the twins who quickly hugged the Exceed and cried. Gajeel was patting a crying Wendy. Charle and Juvia both delicately blew their nose on tissues and laughed at each other. Freed was trying to comfort a crying Mirajane and Lisanna. Lia and Eshkale smiled at the reunited family. Lucy was trying to keep it all in with Happy by her side also trying not to cry. Bixlow was laughing with the two remaining dolls chanting "Hurray! Hurray!" Gray and Makarov were grinning at the whole scene. Levy and Bisca were crying softly with Alzack by their side trying to calm them down. No one noticed Natsu who was on the ground and appeared to have died due to lack of air.

Raul walked up to Bixlow. "It was Ajowan who killed them." Bixlow calmed down and nodded his head. Natsu revived and said "Let's beat the guy up!" Freed intervened his in a rune wall that only the authorities can enter. Let's leave it to Magic Council to deal with him."

Cruciferae spoke up, "I admit I want revenge for what he did to my family. But I can't afford to let my emotions get the best of me. I have no wish to be arrested and to lose the chance to be with my granddaughters. I'll trust the Magic Council to deal with him."

Natsu and Gray frowned at this. Makarov nodded in agreement to Cruciferae. Raul strode away at this Cruciferae spoke up "Don't do it Raul. The guild and your nieces need you more. Never forget what is truly important."

Raul clenched his fist and Bixlow patted his arm. "Your brothers wouldn't want you to do this. Especially Derek."

Raul frowned at the seith mage. "The souls in those dolls were Damian, Derek and Bellise?"

Bixlow nodded. "When I made a contract with them they wanted me to tell their families that they were alright but they didn't know who their family was."

At this everyone's eyes widened. Bixlow held up his hand, "These souls remain in our world because of a strong sense of duty that won't allow them to rest until they are able to fulfill it. When I saw Anise, Derek's memories flooded to me and him. Those dolls with you aren't just any ordinary dolls; they wanted to tell you guys who you were but now seith mages would have a hard time feeling them. So I reconstructed the clothes they used to wear when they were alive, the same clothes from the same fabrics of the original ones. It was hard finding the fabrics from which they wore when they were alive. I was just glad they were branded items."

"Why did you have to reconstruct it?" Lisanna asked.

Bixlow sighed. "Long ago the original seith mages needed the hair and items that which the soul's bodies were buried with to be able to strengthen the spirits they had contracted with. But this was harder than reconstructing the clothes since the spirits don't remember where they died and where they were born. Lots of seith mages spent the rest of their life time looking for it that they end up neglecting their original contract. Then a renown seith mage decided to reconstruct the items that they loved when they were alive to strengthen them."

"I don't get it. If they don't remember anything about them how is it easier to make the stuff they liked when they were alive, wouldn't they not remember those items as well?" A frowning Natsu asked. Everyone stared at Natsu in surprise. Gray muttered "For once you ask something useful." At this Natsu glared at him as everyone sweat drop.

Bixlow laughed. "Well you see the spirits are attracted to the things they liked when they were alive. Like those earrings that cat is wearing, there are only two of those earrings in the world. The first was bought by a powerful earth mage."

The twins stared down at the earrings and gasped. "You're right this is the exact replica of what Bellise-sama wore when she was alive."

Bixlow grinned. "It wasn't easy getting it but it worked after I was able to reconstruct and buy the things they loved back then. My spirits grew more powerful and our bonds deepen to the point I was able to use their magic skills."

"Eh? That's amazing Bixlow. But wouldn't that be dangerous? Using a magic that isn't yours to begin with." Lucy asked.

Bixlow grinned. "Your right it does. It takes me twice the magical power needed for a certain spell. When I first tried it, I ended up almost draining all my powers away and I had to recuperate for about a month." He snorted this last bit.

"Then how did you get these rings? Are they also a reconstruction?" Anise asked softly.

Bixlow stared at the girl and smiled. "Those are original. I found them at a pawnshop at the southern islands. The clerk told me a woman with two girls had pawned them for money so that they could leave and live at the mainland."

"Nana." The two sisters spoke at the same time.

The twins flew towards Bixlow and asked. "What about these two necklaces?"

"Oh that. After I learned the name of the mage who bought the earrings I figured it had to be my spirit so I contacted some people to find out if she bought anything. It turns out she had commission for two necklaces to be made and they had to be exact and identical. She was also asking around for the twin of her earrings. When the jewelers asked why she told them she was buying it for her three girls whose birthdates were coming up. I was lucky enough that the jeweler for the necklaces hadn't sold the necklaces, so I bought them. These jewelries are for the three of you." Bixlow said staring at the twins and to Solana.

"She would have wanted you to wear them and not the doll." Bixlow gently said to the twins.

"How did you know that it was us?" One of the twins asked.

Raul answered that. "Seith mages are able to communicate to the spirits whereas most people aren't able to even hear them. The silver fastenings on the cloak of the bear?"

"Oh that. The bear, I mean Damian, dragged me into a junk shop one day for a broken bracelet. Turns out a drunken mage left it to the owner thinking that the junk shop was actually a jeweler's he wanted it fixed, so that he could give it to his youngest brother Wolfie. The drunken mage abruptly left when the clerk and owner went outside all they saw at a distance was a dog who appeared to be walking as if it were drunk."

The whole place was silent after the explanation and then there was a snicker. Natsu was covering his mouth but they all could still hear his laughter. Natsu poked Gray and said "His brother calls him wolfie." Gray smirked. At this the two laughed, Raul smiled at the two younger mages abruptly their laughter died and they started shivering. Everyone else looked the other way pretending they didn't saw the dark dangerous aura around Raul.

Bixlow cleared his throat and continued. "They wanted you all to know they would always watch over you."

At this the Wolfsbane guild smiled. Cruciferae patted the two girls' shoulders and spoke to Makarov. "Mak, thanks for the help. Thank you my friend. If ever you'll be in need of help don't hesitate to call us."

"We'll do that." Master Makarov and Cruciferae shook hands.

The twins were saying their goodbyes to Pantherlily. "We'll miss you!"

Lily shook his head. "You can always visit us in Magnolia. If you do I don't mind at all showing you around the city. Also we Exceeds do come from eggs, if any of you end up finding a hatched or unhatched egg please take care of that Exceed for us."

The twins smiled and nodded. "We will and we'll definitely right to you if we find one or two!" Pantherlily smiled at them.

Solana was talking with Erza. "Thanks for helping me and everyone. We'll take and handle the Wolfsbane members who work for Ajowan. They wanted to torture the people here in Dark Cove."

Solana called for the twins, "Go and take away the Wolfsbane members under Ajowan and spread the word to the others that we're going home and that the master is safe. If they already know that the master is safe tell them to wait at the camp and we'll go home together for the celebration. Oh and take the ones tied up here with you." The twins saluted and became one with the wind. The mages who had been sitting on the ground were sucked in a mini tornado, and flew up to the air where they spun and screamed.

Levy and Bisca sweat drop. "I wonder if they were even fighting seriously with us." Levy muttered as she stared at the rapidly disappearing mini tornado. Bisca nodded glumly.

"Bisca-san, I think you were great back then. Th-thank you for getting us free." Alzack was looking at the ground blushing at this Bisca looked down as well and blushed. Alzack took a deep breath and murmured, "I was thinking maybe you'll ahm would like to go to dinner with me when we get back to Magnolia?" At this Bisca looked up her face very red and nodded vigorously.

Levy stepped away from the two as a light yellow background with colorful bubbles appeared around the two teens. As she stared wistfully at them, she felt a huge hand on her head. She looked up to see Gajeel grinning down at her. "You did good, shortstuff." Levy looked down and blushed. Gajeel started patting her head with force. "You used their weakness against them perfectly!"

"Eh?" Levy looked up surprised.

Gajeel smirked. "You used their weakness for the Exceeds and then you hid a bomb in the very thing they tried to protect. Gihehehehehehe." Levy glared at Gajeel she didn't want to remember doing such a mean thing.

Gajeel laughed maniacally and continued. "I know I told you that if you want my attention you'll have to fight with me. But seeing how cunning and resourceful you can get. Well it's kinda attractive too." Levy's eye twitched not knowing if she should be proud or insulted. As Gajeel smirked down at her, she figured what the heck.

"Ano Gajeel I heard that there was a competition of metal sculpting that's open to mages in a neighboring town near Magnolia. Maybe you would like to go with me and check it out?" Levy hesitantly asked.

Gajeel scratched his chin and asked "What's the prize for the winner?"

Levy blinked puzzled at the question. "We'll a year's supply of the metal of your choice and a rare book"

Gajeel laughed and patted her once again. "Alright I'll be your partner! We'll beat them all. I'll sculpt while you come up of what we'll make! We'll show them! Gihehehehehe."

Levy sweat drop, she just wanted to go there and watched but then if they'll work together they'll be able to spend more time together so she smiled up happily at Gajeel.

Solana smiled at Erza. "You're all invited to the celebration too." Erza smiled and held up a sword to Solana's throat. "I appreciate the invitation but there is one think I want to know if you only needed my help you could have just asked but you chose to trap me in a whole and then called for spikes that could have easily killed anyone else. Why?"

Gray, Wendy and Charle who were watching the two powerful women, saw the dangerous aura emerging all over Erza. Solana smiled and answered quite simply. "It was my way of greeting you." The three watching mages took an involuntary step backwards as the aura around Erza pulsed and widen.

Erza glared coldly at Solana. Solana smiled and spoke again, "By the way I sent you a present. I think it's already been delivered to your home now. It's called "Rosen Maiden Armor" It gives its wearer the ability to heal from the energy of the living nature around it without destroying or draining the thing's life. It also allows its wearer to become one with the surroundings and call forth the plants to fight for him/her. I also added the "Rose double sword" to it, one of the swords has the ability to reflect the enemy's magic depending on the magical power of the wearer while the other has the ability to create illusions depending also on the power of the owner. They are as sharp as any blade if at any chance the blade becomes destroyed all you have to do is sink them to fertile soil and they will be able to regain sharpness although not as sharp as that if it was restored by a professional."

The three mages admired Solana since around her long explanation Erza had slowly lowered the sword. The sword was now back in its sheath yet Erza was still glaring at Solana with intensity. Now grinning, Solana held up 4 photos to the requip mage. "A picture of the armor and the sword. Front, back and sideways."

Erza looked down at the photo showing the front of the armor. A mannequin was wearing the armor and holding the dual blades. Plated armor covered the mannequin's chest it was golden and had delicate leaf carvings in white gold; on the front was a short layered skirt of red and white that reached only mid-thigh. Looking at the other pictures she saw that it actually had a flowing train behind it although long it didn't reach the ground and stopped at the ankle. The train had the same red and white layered look as the skirt in front. She saw that the cloth was fashioned in the way it looked like soft pleated flower petals. The red 'petals' were always above the white ones. The stomach was uncovered yet looking at the side picture she saw there was a delicate weaving of silver and white gold leaves and stems. The neck of the mannequin held a delicate choker that dipped down to the mannequin's cleavage; the choker resembled the weavings of leaves and stem at the side. Looking carefully at the legs of the mannequin she saw that there was a careful netting of silver threads that served as the stocking at the foot were white ankle boots with the heels and lining the same red as the skirt. The blades were simple and basic in form; she saw that the hilt had carvings of leaves and that the blade also held carvings twining vines that crawled to the tip of the blade.

Gray, Wendy and Charle held their breaths as Erza continued to stare down at the picture. Suddenly the aura disappeared and Erza hugged Solana saying "Thank you for the beautiful armor!" Gray, Wendy and Charle face planted on the ground not expecting that from the requip mage.

Anise and Areca were thanking Happy and Lisanna for all their help. Lucy was saying goodbye to Lia as Natsu argued with Eshkale. Lia smiled and spoke to Natsu "I told you I'll give you a prize right? I could awaken the memories you have of your real parents if you like."

Lucy stared at the frowning Natsu. After a while Natsu answered. "Maybe someday I'd like to know them but right now all I want to do is find Igneel. If you have any idea where he is you can tell me that."

Lia smiled at him. "I don't know anything about your Igneel but if ever we do find out anything I'll tell you right away." Natsu nodded at this. "Well then see you when you call for me, Hime."

"Eh? Did you just call me-" Lucy shook her head. "Somehow hearing her say Hime is weird. I'll have to ask her to just call me by name next time, right Natsu?"

Before Natsu could reply Makarov spoke up, "Oi! It's almost dawn. I have to tell you all something. Regardless of what you did here if you don't get to the inn before the dawn comes, you'll get 'that'" Master Makarov laughed uproariously at this.

"EH?" The Fairy Tail mages exclaimed in shock.

"It's true. You guys should go now." Mirajane said and smiled beatifically. Immediately everyone ran from the place as if their worst fears were chasing them. The Wolfsbane mages sweat drop as they watch Makarov mutter to himself about the girls and outfits.

Mirajane came near Master Makarov and said "Master, I'll get angry." At this Cruciferae shrugged and everyone went their respective ways with Makarov having a perverted look on his face as he walked towards the inn with Mirajane by his side.

~0~X~0~X~0~

In the spirit world, everyone had just congratulated Lia and Eshkale for coming back permanently with them. Upon making her way to her celestial home, she hummed a happy tune while carrying her three most prize possessions in the pouch. Eshkale was walking and whistling in accompaniment beside her.

Upon reaching their simple house with the autumn orange roof and the finely mowed lawn, Eshkale sighed in happiness to be home with his dear friend. Their home was known in the celestial world for at the back was an orchard that had trees and plants ripe and ready to be picked or eaten.

Smiling Lia took out the set of keys with the sapphire leaf keychain. Before she could put the key in, the door opened and a pink-haired lady in a maid outfit was greeting her.

"Nee-san. Welcome back home!" she placed the keys back inside the pouch and hugged her younger sister tight.

Smiling Virgo hugged her back. "Did you like hime?"

Lia smiled and answered. "Yes, she is everything you told me she would be."

Eshkale came forward and bowed to Virgo. Virgo smiled down at the creature. "She is something, for seeing us and treating us like people, I suppose. I am just glad we are now reunited."

Virgo nodded and turned back to Lia. "Nee-san, Loki-nii is organizing a party in celebration of you joining us. Eshkale, Gemi and mini are looking forward to meeting you. I told them you know the best stories and they want to hear some from you."

Eshkale nodded. "Very well, I shall educate them. You have been telling them stories? Like what?"

Virgo smiled. "I have mostly told them about the legends and myths of the human world and here in our world."

Lia gave Virgo another hug. "Come let's get in the house and cook like we used to before the Spirit King asked me to stay in the palace to watch over and regulate my time in the human world and here."

Once they entered the house, Lia quickly excused herself wanting to put her stuff in her room. When she arrived in her room, she quickly took out the three items that housed Eshkale during her exile/learning experience. She placed the keys beside a lamp. She fingered the stone imbedded in the leaf form; it was a present from James and his father their way of welcoming me to the family officially. She smiled and took out the diary, flipping through the pages. Finally, she took out the photo container. She opened to smile down the photographs in it, on the left was a painting of her and Jeanne when she was still a child. On the right was a family picture of Jeanne carrying a baby James with her husband beside her. She placed it on the writing table and beside it was James' diary.

If she had one regret it was that Virgo and Jeanne never had the chance to meet it each other and yet she knew if they did meet they would have hit it off perfectly. She surveyed her room and stared happily at her most prize possessions.

She suddenly remembered her conversation with the spirit king.

_FLASHBACK_

_(conversation only)_

_Spirit King: Why the photographs?_

_Lia: Not the photographs but the container. To remind me that for everything a person or spirit does there is always a reason for it and that I have no right to hastily judge them._

_Spirit King: The diary?_

_Lia: To remind me that there are humans who do see us as they're equal. That humans are capable of being friends with spirits._

_Spirit King: The set of keys?_

_Lia: My hope that someday, I'll find a stellar mage who is able to be my friend and contractor._

_FLASHBACK_

She quickly went down to spend her time with her own family.

~0~X~0~X~0

At the inn Lucy and the others were able to arrive just in time to the inn. They were all huffing and puffing on the ground.

"I can't believe that old man, after what we went through." Gray chokes out.

The others nodded at this and stared at the stage when Master Makarov arrived. They saw that he was looking disappointed that they had arrived on time. Everyone tried to stop Natsu and Gray from doing something stupid.

The guild master ignored the commotion coughed and spoke, "Right, well to those who failed they will have to wear different costumes for the cosplay café just opened in Magnolia. You'll be the waiters and waitress. Jason, the Weekly Sorcerer reporter will be taking your pictures as you work and advertise it in the magazine." At this the reporter swung out his camera and started snapping photographs. "You'll be working at the café part-time for two months."

A reasonable number of mages ran away after the last bit.

Makarov continued on "Oh and you can try to run but you can never hide. (Maniacal laughter) Ahem. I am proud of those mages that were able to help out a fellow official guild and still manage to arrive here in time. It is imperative that you must never forget your true goal and job even when you have helped others." Makarov stands with his arms crossed.

Erza smiled happily at this. "Master, you were only trying to make us learn an important lesson with this test." Gray and Natsu shook their heads behind Erza while everyone else sweat drop at this.

Just then Levy and Bisca stared at the two totem dolls that were floating near them. "I feel bad for Bixlow-san, he lost three of his spirits." Bisca said to which Levy nodded in agreement.

Just then they heard Lisanna say "Nee-san, I feel bad for Bixlow he lost three of his spirits and now he only has these two." Everyone stared at the two dolls in her hand and at the two other floating dolls beside Levy and Bisca.

Finally, Lisanna came up to Bixlow. "Bixlow are there four floating totem dolls?"

"What? Of course not, babe." Bixlow turned around to show that he was holding one. "There are five of them!"

Eyes wide, Lisanna asked. "How did you get three others?"

Bixlow laughed and then answered. "Oh that there are a lot of spirits here. When we were running three powerful ones wanted to make a contract with me. Oh and the spirits sure had fun with the test of courage as well."

After Bixlow's statement everybody from the guild ran away, far far away.

"COOOL! Ghosts do exist!" Jason screams while taking pictures of Bixlow and his dolls as well as floating fireballs by the still dark forest.

* * *

><p>AN: Let's dance to Fiesta by +PLUS! I've finish the story! Woohoo! I hope everyone is alright. It seems the world now is full of typhoons, earthquakes, and hurricanes and such.


End file.
